Positive Jade
by midnight craving
Summary: My favorite Victorious episodes with my own spin, with Jade being the sweet but evil girl that everyone would love to hate. Certain pairings, no matter what kind, should be posted after chapter 1. Enjoy!
1. Meeting the Gang

((+_POSITIVE JADE_+)) : ONE : MEETING THE GANG

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them**

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: It's Tori's first day at Hollywood Arts High, and she can't wait to start. Will her opinion change, however, when she meets the sweet but evil Jade West? What about when Tori meets the rest of Jade's friends? ((**A/N**: _my take on how I want Victorious to go, with Jade being the sweet but evil girl that everyone would love to hate_))

* * *

((+_HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH_+)) : SIKOWITZ'S CLASS

"I think you're just making it worse," Beck commented, his tone indifferent but slightly amused.

Tori continued rubbing her arm against the coffee stain on the boy's shirt, feeling more than embarrassed with herself. "Sorry, I'm really sorry," she said, coyly looking up at the handsome young man she'd just met. "I'm Tori Vega, by the way."

"Beck Oliver," he introduced. He really hoped his girlfriend didn't catch the new student rub-

"Um, excuse me," a feminine voice said from the doorway to the classroom. "Why are you rubbing on my boyfriend?" An edge entered her tone, showing she definitely wasn't pleased with the situation.

Tori quickly pulled away from Beck, her expression uncomfortable and sheepish. "I-I just spilled coffee on him and-"

She was cut off by the other teen. "It's fine, but just stop. Okay?"

"Right. Sorry." A nervous laugh escaped. "Again." Tori took that time to really look at her.

Beck's girlfriend was beautiful, with jet-black hair, ice-blue eyes and pale skin. If her lips had been blood-red, she would have made the perfect Snow White; she certainly had the looks to be a princess. She also had great taste in clothes. They were form-fitting and dark; very tempting and edgy, showing off a figure most girls their age would kill for. Including Tori. She also had a lot of jewelry; a few rings, bracelets that jingled when she moved her arms, a couple piercings on her face (which worked for her), and a necklace around her neck. Tori could only assume the girl also had earrings, but her shoulder-length hair blocked it from view.

Beck seemed to brighten upon seeing his girl. "Hey babe," he greeted, moving closer to her form. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to her cheek in an affectionate kiss that she returned with a slight pout. Wrapping an arm around her slim shoulders, he turned back to look at Tori. "This is Tori Vega. She just started attending here. You remember her from the other night, right?"

"Yeah. You performed with our friend Andre," she answered, nodding to herself. "I'm Jade West. Nice to meet you."

The night they were discussing was when Trina's, Tori's older sister's, tongue swelled, so couldn't perform the song for the school's little concert to kick-off the new school year. Seeing as how she couldn't do it, Tori had taken Trina's place, though reluctantly. At first, she'd been nervous and quiet but, once the music started, something had just burst from her. Suddenly, Tori found herself with a scholarship to the famous school for young talents.

"Jadey," came another feminine voice. "There you are, Jadey! I've been looking all over for you." A girlish giggle followed the announcement, and Tori rose a brow when the owner of the innocently sweet voice came into view. The shock of fiery-red hair was the first thing a person would notice; the second being the big brown eyes that glittered with happiness and excitement.

"Cat," Jade greeted, smiling at her best friend. "You know we have the same class together. Did you forget again?"

Cat latched herself onto the darker haired girl, grinning slyly at Beck, who playfully scowled back. The petite young woman had managed to disconnect the couple from their embrace, and Beck obviously had to deal with this type of thing happening often.

Giggling, the red head answered, "Oh yeah. One time, my brother-"

"This is Tori Vega, Cat," Jade interrupted, rolling her eyes at the story about to start. "You remember her from the other night, right?"

"Oh yeah," she replied again, giggling. "Your sister scares me."

"Trina scares a lot of people," Tori stated, embarrassed. "It's nice to meet you, Cat."

Beck stepped forward. "We should take our seats," he said, staring pointedly at his friend's hold on his girlfriend. "Sikowitz will be coming in soon." He took Jade by the arm, pulling her away from a now-pouting Cat and led her to a couple of free chairs.

The two remaining girls sighed, but for different reasons. Tori found Beck to be handsome and the perfect boyfriend; she hoped her first one at this school would be just as great as him. Cat sighed because the same boy had just stolen her bestest friend from her grasp. Ever since Jade started dating Beck, Cat hadn't been spending as much time with her. It was okay, though. Jade was happy, and the redhead could kidnap her later to hang out when she felt neglected.

Humming brightly with that conclusion, she bounced off to find the nearest seat she could find next to Jade.

Not wanting to look like an idiot, Tori went to find her own chair, pouting to herself.

* * *

"Hey, I'm Andre Harris," the boy sitting next to Tori introduced, holding his hand out to shake.

Smiling nervously, Tori shook his hand. "Tori Vega," she introduced herself. "Nice to meet you."

"Same here," he replied, smiling. "I was doing the music for that song you sang the other night. It's great to finally meet you, in person. You know, you have a really amazing voice."

She could feel her cheeks heating with the compliment. "Thanks. I didn't know what I was doing, but it was fun. I've never done anything like that before." She waved a hand in a gesture of nerves. "And, the music was really great. You're really good at composing."

"I know," he said, playfully arrogant. "It's my dream to be known for my music. It's why I'm attending here. What is your special talent?"

"Special talent?" she curiously questioned.

"Well, yeah," he answered, shrugging. "Like me, my talent would be in my music. I guess what I mean is, what do you want to be famous for?"

Tori frowned thoughtfully, but couldn't come up with a good answer. "Give me more examples."

"Okay." He rubbed his hands together, glancing around the classroom. "You met Cat Valentine, right? She's a really awesome singer, but she does some acting, too." Looking around again, he pointed to Hollywood Arts' hottest couple. "Beck over there is my best friend. He's not much into singing, but he is an amazing actor. He takes it very seriously.

"Then, of course, you have Jade. Now, she's what you call a triple-threat," Andre commented. "You know what that means, right?"

Tori nodded, a stunned look on her face. "Yeah, it means a person can sing, act, and dance. Jade can do all of that?"

"Oh yeah, chika," Andre nodded. "She can do all that. I haven't worked with her, one-on-one, before but I only hear good things. The real kicker about Jade is that she's really sweet. Like, seriously. She's one of the nicest people you'll ever meet, besides Cat."

"Ah, are we talking about Cat," Robbie Shapiro asked, leaning forward to add himself in their conversation. He was sitting behind Andre, his puppet, Rex, in his lap. Tori had met the nerdy young man when he'd sat down at the beginning of class. Apparently, he was friends with Andre and the others, too. "Isn't she just so cute and happy?"

"And he wonders why no girl will talk to him," Rex commented, chuckling.

"Alphabet Improv!" Sikowitz yelled out, catching everyone's' attention. "Beck and Jade, get up here to show the new girl how it's done."

Beck and Jade walked up, his hand holding onto hers. Tori smiled; the two really were too sweet and cute together. It was no wonder why they were considered the school's hottest couple; based on looks alone, they made a dynamite pair, even individually.

"Start with the letter 'A', and the theme is aliens," their teacher said, grinning. "And begin!"

Tori watched the two do the acting exercise, fascinated. They were funny with their responses, yet stayed on track of the theme. She could see why they were so good- they could come up with the best material at the drop of a hat. It was amazing how the couple already looked like movie stars, at least to Tori they did.

"I know how to cure your mysterious alien sickness," Beck stated, drawing his hands out of his pockets.

Jade gave him a curious look. "Jumping jacks?" she hopefully asked.

"Kiss me," he answered, smirking charmingly.

"Little weird, but okay." Reaching up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down until their lips could touch in a kiss so perfectly passionate, Tori and her other classmates shifted uncomfortably. Everyone could see the happy grin on Beck's face as he kissed his girlfriend, his own hands coming up to cup her cheek and waist, pulling her closer.

"Man, I love this class," Beck stated smugly once he released Jade.

Sikowitz clapped loudly, interrupting their acting exercise. "Yes, yes," he said, "I know my class is awesome. Everyone tells me so, especially the guy who gives me coconuts. Now, take your seats. You're steaming up my classroom."

"Coconuts?" Tori questioned Andre, a brow raised.

Andre shrugged. "Sikowitz thinks coconuts give him visions. We don't tend to ask for obvious reasons anymore."

The brunette nodded in understanding. Sikowitz could easily become her favorite teacher, but she wondered if the same could be said if he continued being wonky and whatnot. There was also the fact that he dressed like a hobo. She supposed she could say her teacher was easily the most original individual she had ever met.

She just wasn't sure if that should be taken as a good or bad thing yet.

* * *

((+_ASPHALT CAFE_+)) : LUNCH TIME

Tori was surprised when Jade personally asked her if she wanted to sit with her and her friends during lunch. Tori had assumed the other girl wouldn't want anything to do with her, considering she was 'rubbing on' her boyfriend, not to mention Tori had tried flirting with him when they first met. However, Andre had told her that Jade was one of the sweetest people she'd ever meet (besides Cat, but that was a different brand of sweet), so she agreed. What harm could that do, right?

Oh, but the brunette was proved wrong. She should have refused, but she hadn't known this was going to happen. Not by a long shot.

Jade and her group of friends had seemed nice and harmless, but lunch time was when all hell broke loose. Beck and Cat argued on and off over Jade, who calmly sat between the two, eating her burrito lunch. Andre would sing random bursts of music, his keyboard lying on his tray of food. Robbie would try to take Cat's attention away from the couple, while Rex berated Robbie's lack of skill with girls. In fact, Rex was a total flirt at the table; he would call out cat-calls to random girls walking passed their table, or turn his 'compliments' onto the three girls in their group. Beck would hear them, of course, and he would answer with a glare directed at the puppet, then turn it onto Robbie.

Tori was about to get up and sneak away from the chaos, but Jade stopped her by turning her ice-blue eyes onto her.

She smiled, ignoring the way Cat latched onto her arm, no doubt trying to pull her away from Beck, who had his arm wrapped around her waist. "So, how are you liking Hollywood Arts so far? Kind of crazy, right?" she asked.

"You could say that," Tori replied, shifting in her seat. "Is this what happens every day?"

Jade answered, "No. This is a special day." She laughed lightly, running a hand through her hair, exposing colored extensions that were blonde, red, and dark brown. "You're new here, so they pretty much decided to show you what you were getting yourself into. You know, so you won't be surprised."

"Surprised. Right."

* * *

((+_HOLLYWOOD ARTS HIGH_+)) : TORI'S LOCKER

"So, what are you planning on doing to your locker?" Robbie asked Tori curiously. The two were waiting for the others to arrive, though Andre wasn't far. His locker was only a few down from Tori's, so the brunette wouldn't have to worry about being alone with the curly haired teen and his puppet for long.

"What are you talking about?" she asked. "What's wrong with my locker now?" She waved a hand at the bare piece of metal that held all her books and other valuables.

Robbie chuckled, like a small child had just told him a naive joke. "You get to decorate it any way you want," he answered. "Like Andre's is a keyboard. Jade's is clear and Beck has scissors attached to his."

"Scissors?" she asked, incredulous.

He shrugged. "He likes them, for whatever reason. I don't ask." He waved his free hand dismissively. "Anyway, you should think of something that appeals to you. I and the others can help come up with ideas, but you want it to be personal to you; something meaningful."

Tori nodded in understanding. "Right. I'll get right on that."

Andre appeared, an amused look on his face. "Uh-oh," he said, "Some guy is talking to Jade. Better text Beck." Like Andre, Jade's locker wasn't far from Tori's; just around the corner, if the brunette remembered correctly.

"So, Jade is talking to another guy?" Tori slowly asked, feeling her way around the situation. "And that means you need to tell Beck? Why?"

Robbie snickered, while Andre got his pear-phone out to text his best friend. Rex answered, his head shifting side-to-side. "You may not think this, but Beck is super possessive of Jade. He doesn't like it when another guy talks to her 'cuz that means they're _flirting_ with her. But, who could blame them, right? Jade has a lot of **assets** that a man could-"

"Okay, I get it," she interrupted, waving a hand to stop the puppet. "What you're saying is that Beck gets jealous easily?"

"That's putting it lightly, chika," Andre commented, his pear-phone back in his pocket. "If you've met Cat, then you shouldn't be so surprised. Little Red is like Jade's little sister, so they used to spend a lot of time together. Since Jade started dating Beck, Cat feels a little left out."

"And by left out," Rex said, an amused tone entering his voice. "One time, Cat actually kidnapped Jade when she was on her way to Beck's place."

Tori felt her eyes widen. "What?" she spluttered. "Cat did that?"

Andre nodded. "Yeah, it was really funny watching Beck freak out when Jade didn't arrive on time." His gaze traveled to somewhere behind the only female within the trio. "And, speaking of Beck and freaking out." He pointed. "Here he comes."

Tori and Robbie turned, the former's mouth dropping open at the positively dark look on Beck's handsome face. She'd never seen that type of expression on his face before, even though she'd just met him that day.

Beck scowled, but it wasn't aimed at his friends. "Can't talk right now," he muttered, "Gotta find Jade."

The three nodded, but all followed his progress around the corner of lockers. Tori saw Jade leaning against a wall, her arms crossed loosely under her breasts and talking with a handsome young man who looked about their age. However, said young man's gaze kept lowering to the cleavage exposed by Jade's outfit, down to her curvy figure.

"This should be interesting," Andre commented, highly amused.

In the next second, Tori understood what he meant. Beck marched over to his girlfriend, making sure his footsteps were heard by everyone in the hallway. When the unknown guy looked up, his face paled instantly.

"Dude, she isn't interested. Go find some other girl to flirt with, yeah?" Beck practically snarled, eyes angrily narrowed.

The guy made quick work to disappear, and Tori was shocked he hadn't left behind a dust cloud. She was sure she hadn't seen anyone move that fast since a track meet she'd attended at her old school.

Jade, smiling like she'd done nothing wrong, kissed her boyfriend's cheek. "Chill babe," she whispered, giving him an imploring look. "You ready to go? I have to meet Cat in the parking lot."

"Didn't you notice how that guy was all over you?" he asked, outrage coloring his voice. "He was drooling on you! What were you two even talking about, huh? You like making me jealous, don't you?"

His girlfriend rolled her eyes, grabbing onto his hand with one of her own. "Relax. You know I love you, and only you," she replied. Tugging on his hand playfully, she began leading him away with the other three trailing behind them, silently snickering. "Come on, you can drive me home instead. Okay?"

Beck grumbled under his breath, but complied. Jade was sure she'd hear it during the drive, but she didn't mind. Her boyfriend was so cute when he got all growly and jealous. She loved how possessive he could be, especially when she spoke to other guys. Of course, she didn't do it often; she would hate to make Beck question her love for him.

"Does this happen all the time?" Tori whispered to Andre, the most sensible one in her new group of friends.

"Nah, not every day," he answered, "Mostly only when Jade bothers to talk to other guys. She doesn't do it often, which makes Beck's freak outs that much more funny."

The brunette shook her head, wondering what she had gotten herself into.

_Well, at least my first day wasn't as bad as I'd thought it would be_, she thought, smiling to herself. She had met and befriended a group of people who were far from normal. They were interesting and nothing she'd ever come in contact with before. It was... a nice change.

"Oh yeah," Jade suddenly said, stopping in the parking lot. With a disarming smile, she dropped Beck's hand to walk up to Tori, her cup of ice coffee in hand. "This is for rubbing on my boyfriend." With that small warning, she dumped the whole contents of her cup over Tori's head. The leftover ice was an added bonus, the frozen cubes making the new girl flinch when they hit her. "Don't worry. Just don't hit on him again, then we can avoid all this. Okay?"

... Was it wrong that the entire time Jade was speaking, her tone had remained sweet and kind?

Tori had to rethink her last statement. This wasn't a nice change, at all.

No, Hollywood Arts High was beginning to look like Hell...

And Jade West was Satan.

* * *

((+_TO BE CONTINUED_+))

**A/N: Thank you for reading the first chapter of Positive Jade! Please review and tell me what you think :3**


	2. Fight Club

+++ **POSITIVE JADE** +++

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor the actors/actresses who portray them. I do own Sophie (OC), though she doesn't have a big or major part**

**Pairing**: Jade/Beck, Jade/Tori; friendship, Tori/Andre; friendship

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: Stage-fighting: a specially choreographed scene that depicts two or more actors 'fighting' each other. For example, action movies or plays, etc.

_Tori and Jade are picked to be partners for their stage-fighting class at Hollywood Arts. Tori is unsure how she feels about being paired up with Jade, the girl she is quickly beginning to associate with the devil. With no small amount of dread, the two do their scene, but Tori ends up smacking Jade in the face with a cane! What will unfold between these two leading ladies?_

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**Black Box Theater  
**_

Jade ducked as the fist came flying in her direction, her jet-black locks and dyed purple strands whipping around her slim shoulders. However, she wasn't fast enough to dodge the foot that slammed into her stomach, sending her stumbling back a few steps.

Regaining her balance quickly, she lashed out with a clenched fist and followed up her attack with a right hook that would fall a man three times her size.

Her opponent, an older guy dressed in work-out clothes and basketball shorts, crashed against a wooden table behind him, falling to the hard floor in the next second when it collapsed under his sudden weight.

Keeping her hands in a defensive stance but arms loose, Jade waited. Her breathing was only slightly heavy, her ice-blue orbs narrowed in concentration.

The moment the guy jumped to his feet, he lunged for the high school student. In that exact second, the doors to the Black Box Theater opened to admit one Tori Vega, who was humming to herself in contentment.

Tori stopped, chocolate eyes wide. "What's going on?!" she exclaimed, shocked and horrified by what she walked in on.

Helplessly, she watched as Jade was captured by her unknown assailant. "Hey!" the Latina protested, dropping her bag carelessly down onto the ground. "Let her go! Stop it!"

Not paying her any attention, the guy gripped Jade by the shoulders and lifted her effortlessly into the air before bringing her down roughly onto another wooden table. It broke on impact, Jade curling into a ball to lessen her chances of getting any injuries.

"I said stop it!" Tori screamed in panic, worried about Jade. Without much thought, she hopped onto the other girl's attacker, her long legs wrapping around his waist and her hands slapping at his head repeatedly.

By this time, more people had entered the Black Box; Beck and the others among the first, along with their teacher.

"Tori, let him go," their teacher demanded, "It's okay, it's okay! You can let him go."

The Latina didn't stop her assault, however, her teeth gritted. "He hurt Jade!" she exclaimed. "I saw him! He was beating her up and even slammed her into that table." She pointed at said table, satisfied to see Beck and Andre helping Jade to her feet easily. Her slim body froze in the next second when she noticed that there wasn't a single scratch on the jet haired young woman. "Wait. How-?"

Jade scrambled to help the guy, who had been protesting his treatment but had gone ignored by Tori. "It's fine, Tori," she soothed, smiling. "I took a stage-fighting class with him last summer. Thanks, though."

Assisting the brunette off the blonde man, Jade dusted and fixed Tori's clothes back into place. "Seriously, I didn't think you would do that for me," she stated, laughing lightly. "I didn't think you liked me much as a friend, to be honest."

Tori's fingers played with the hem of her shirt, a sheepish motion she couldn't break. "Yeah, well. It looked like he was really hurting you. I would've tried helping anyone in that sort of situation," she replied, now feeling embarrassed.

"This is Russ," the teacher introduced, glad the entire problem had been solved quickly.

"I'm Russ!" Russ exclaimed, incredulous, though it hadn't been necessary.

Beck wrapped an arm around Jade, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "Besides, I would never allow anything to happen to Jade," he said. It was obvious he had ignored Russ's need to assert himself, which was further proven when he continued speaking. "I took the same stage-fighting course, too. He's cool."

Tori nodded, relieved. "So, what is stage-fighting?"

Andre, who stood next to the Latina, answered, "Stage-fighting is when actors act out a scene that involves combat." He shrugged. "Like action movies. They punch and kick at each other, but they don't actually land a hit."

"Yes, yes. Good, good," their teacher interrupted, waving his clipboard around. "Now, take your seats so I can begin class. Jade, good job introducing the course to everyone."

Beck grabbed his girlfriend's hand, leading her away and towards the seats she'd reserved by placing her bag on them. Cat, who'd been silent up until then, giggled before following after the couple. No doubt the petite redhead was going to try to snag her best friend away. It left Andre and Tori to find seats in the back of the trio, not that they minded.

* * *

Cat squealed when Russ's fist came flying at her pixie-like face. However, she laughed when he pulled his fist back to show he hadn't come close to hitting her. "Thank you for not punching me in the face," she brightly said, smiling hugely.

Russ blinked, wondering what was wrong with the girl, but shook his head. Addressing the rest of the class, he said, "Now, notice how close I came to her face, but didn't hit her. From this angle, it's very easy to see how far I actually am, but-" he changed his position, moving Cat by the shoulders to where he needed her, "-just change the angle like this, and-" he raised his fist, his head looking towards the teacher, "-sound effect, please."

"Got it."

His fist came again towards Cat's face. This time the effect was better, as it looked like he punched the redhead, especially when she whipped her face to the side and the added sound effect. She threw in a pained gasp, too.

Everyone clapped at the demonstration. Tori was sitting on the edge of her seat, her eyes riveted on the scene.

"That was perfect," Russ complimented Cat, smiling. "As you can see, from this new angle, it really looks like I hit her, but didn't. You have to keep in mind about stage-fighting, you have to watch the distance you stand away from each other. Stand too close and you could end up really hurting your partner, but stand too far and the effect is lost and appears fake."

Their teacher took over from there, his clipboard in his hands. "On that note, I'll be pairing you up to perform your own stage-fight. You'll be graded, of course," he announced. He started reading off names, and Tori eagerly awaited to see who her partner would be, though she felt dread creep into her chest.

"I hope I don't get paired with Jade," she said to Andre, a worried tone in her voice.

Andre chuckled. "Why? Are you worried she'll actually hit you?"

"Do you think she would?" she asked back, eyes wide. "I'm not sure how I feel about being associated with Jade yet, especially after what happened my first day here."

Her friend shrugged. "Dumping iced coffee on your head is a lot better than her fist making friends with your eye," he reasoned. "Anyway, I told you, Jade is very sweet, if maybe a little evil. It's not like she's been openly cruel to you, right?"

Tori's slim shoulders slumped. "Yeah, I guess you make a good point," she conceded. "She has been nice to me since then. And she only dumped coffee on my head because I was 'rubbing' on Beck, anyway." Her expression brightened at that thought. "You're right, Andre. I have nothing to worry about."

"Lastly, I have Andre paired with Sophie. Beck and Cat. Then, Tori and Jade," their teacher concluded, snapping Tori's attention onto him once more.

"What?!" the Latina exclaimed, shocked.

Ignoring her outburst, everyone started standing to leave for their next class. Jade stayed behind while Andre passed the two girls, with Beck standing near the door, waiting for Jade.

"Well, it looks like we're partners," Tori said uneasily, shifting her bag strap on her shoulder.

Jade smiled. "Yeah, can't wait for our fight," she replied. "Scene," she added quickly when Tori's eyes widened again. A light laugh escaped her throat, the sound musical. "Chill, Tori. This will be fun. You'll see." With a small wave, she left with Beck wrapping his arm around her trim waist.

"Yeah. Fun," Tori nervously said to herself.

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**Asphalt Cafe**_

Tori rose an eyebrow as she watched Robbie take a seat next to her older sister, Trina Vega. The curly haired boy looked positively love-struck! The only time he'd looked like that was when he looked at Cat, so it was easy to say she was curious about why he would fall for Trina. Her sister wasn't exactly... nice.

Her inner musings were interrupted when Andre, Beck, and Jade took a seat at the table.

"What's up with Robbie?" Andre asked, tilting his head in the other boy's direction.

Tori shrugged. "Who knows?" she responded. "I don't try to attempt to understand him, nor what he does."

Jade rose a pierced brow. "Looks to me like he's in love," she commented.

"Never thought I'd see him with that sort of expression, except with Cat," Beck added, draping an arm around his girlfriend's slim shoulders. "But why with Trina?"

"What? There's nothing wrong with Trina," Tori defended, though no one could tell who she was trying to convince- Beck or herself.

In the next moment, Trina was screaming at Robbie, who had a face dripping with milk. From the conversation alone, the four teens could tell that Robbie had kissed the older Vega girl, who responded by spraying milk in his face in surprise and disgust.

"Yeah, there's nothing wrong with Trina," Jade sarcastically said, watching the drama unfold.

* * *

_**+++ After School:**_

_**Tori's House**_

The gang had decided to meet at the Vega household, all ready for a big study session. Tori had also invited Sophie, Andre's partner for the stage-fight scene, to join them. Although a mostly soft-spoken girl, Sophie seemed to thrive on stage-fighting and had even admitted to wanting to be a stunt woman when she got older and was out of college.

As it stood, Andre and Sophie were working out their scene at Tori's kitchen table, while she and Jade took seats on the couch in the living room. Beck, not wanting to be far, had his arm draped around his girlfriend's waist, and Cat was eagerly bouncing in her seat.

"So, what should we do for our stage-fight?" Jade wondered, her ice-blue orbs seeking suggestions from the Latina.

Tori fidgeted, still unsure about how she felt with having Jade for a partner, despite everyone's reassurance. "I'm not sure," she answered, "What would you wanna do? Got any ideas?"

Jade tapped her pencil against a book she had taken out for another assignment. "How about a mugging scene?" she asked. "It's pretty classic, but I think we can think of something to change it up a bit."

Cat piped up, now ignoring Beck, who had been talking about their own stage-fight. "Oh! One time, my brother got mugged," she brightly relayed. "He just came off the bus when some clown started beating him up. Apparently, my brother stole his little car."

Tori couldn't help but ask, "Why did your brother steal a clown car?"

"I guess he needed a ride somewhere," was the unconcerned response.

Jade rolled her eyes. "Which is ironic, since she just said her brother came off the bus," she mumbled, mostly to herself.

"Anyway," the Latina said, shaking her head. She'd learned very early that trying to make sense of Cat was impossible. Like gravity, the redhead just was. You don't question it. "How about an old woman getting attacked by a thief?"

Jade smiled. "Sure. And, how about she just came from a bingo game? That way, she'd have some money on her, at least, and it'll be different."

"I like that," Tori replied, smiling and beginning to relax. "What about props? If we're going with an elderly lady, we need a purse, at least."

Beck broke into the conversation, seeing as how his partner had bounced away to get something to drink. "A cane would be good," he suggested, resting his chin on Jade's shoulder. "A purse would be hard to swing, let alone use as a 'weapon' of defense."

And the Latina was back to being uncomfortable about being Jade's partner.

Instead of saying anything, however, she said, "Only if I get to be the old woman. I always wanted to try swinging a cane." She even threw in a bright smile she hoped didn't feel as fake as she knew it was.

The jet haired girl nodded. "Okay, I'm fine with that. At least we now have our scene."

* * *

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Day of the Stage-Fight**_

Everyone clapped when Andre and Sophie finished their scene, with Andre ending up being the loser in their 'boxing match'. Tori hadn't been able to keep herself from the edge of her seat, still stunned by how realistic the fight had seemed. However, dread crept up within her chest. She and Jade's stage-fight would be next. Tori would have to pull up her big girl pants and face this new challenge, no matter how much her knees knocked together.

Their teacher clapped along with everyone else, Russ by his side to also watch their performance. "Great job, Andre and Sophie," he said. "Next, we have Jade and Tori."

Swallowing, the Latina pushed herself up from her seat. Andre smiled encouragingly, but that didn't stop the nerves from fluttering around in her stomach, like butterflies had burst inside.

Going to the front of the class, she watched Jade fix her fingerless black gloves on her slim hands, along with the black beanie she wore over her hair. For the scene, Jade also opted to wear a dark colored jacket and equally dark jeans, like she really planned on mugging someone that night, which made Tori even more nervous about their little skit.

"Are you ready, Tori?" Jade asked conversationally, her smile disarming and absent.

Tori tugged on the white haired wig she'd adorned, the cane held loosely in her free hand. "As ready as I'll ever be," she muttered.

"Okay, girls," their teacher said, retaking his seat to grade them. "Start when you're ready."

Russ cut in. "And don't forget- the safe word is butternut."

The two nodded before getting into position; Tori hunched over with a hand at her back, like a little old lady with back problems, and Jade ready to 'mug' her for her bingo money.

Jade made a small move to begin, but Tori shot straight up, shouting, "Butternut!"

"Is something wrong?" Jade asked, concerned, if not a tiny bit annoyed. "We haven't even started yet."

Tori laughed nervously, though Andre knew why she'd suddenly exclaimed like that. "Sorry, I'm sorry," she sheepishly said. "I was just making sure the safe word, you know, worked. It did!"

Getting into position once more, Tori gripped the cane tightly out of nerves. "Oh my," she began in a shaky, creaky voice she imagined an old woman to have. "Bingo tonight sure was a good one! Yup, made me a lot of money."

Jade moved behind her partner, laying her hands firmly but gently onto her shoulders. "Hey lady, give me your money now," she said, deepening her voice so that it didn't sound so feminine.

"Oh no, what am I to do?" Tori exclaimed, shaking in panic and fear.

"I'm not kidding. Give me your money now!"

Tori whipped around, cane coming up to defend herself. "Oh, I'll give you something alright." Then, she swung, aiming for Jade's face.

However, what happened hadn't been part of the script. Far from it, actually.

When the crack! resounded in the room, Tori could have sworn she'd felt the bottom of her cane connect with something. But, that couldn't be.

Her worst fears were confirmed when Jade yelped in pain and fell to the floor. "Ow! Butternut!" she screamed in pain, hand coming up to cup her face where she'd been smacked. "Butternut!"

Everything seemed to freeze before the fast-forward button was pushed. Suddenly, everyone in the room shot up from their seats to help the injured girl. Meanwhile, Tori stood frozen solid and horrified about what she'd accidentally done.

Beck was the first to reach his girlfriend, the teacher and Russ close behind. Sliding on the floor, his hands gently cupped Jade's uninjured cheek while he tried moving her hand away from her face. "Babe, let me see," he soothingly said, though knew it didn't look good. A bit of blood was already leaking from between her fingers and no doubt she was in a lot of pain.

* * *

"What happened?" Andre asked Tori, who stared at the cane with an unfocused expression. His concerned gaze traveled over to Jade but knew he shouldn't go over there. Enough people were crowding the poor girl; she didn't need to feel even more smothered.

The Latina seemed to snap into focus at the sound of his voice. Her chocolate eyes whipped up to his face, her cheeks devoid of any color. "I-I don't know," she answered. "One second we're doing the scene and the next, she's on the ground in actual pain!"

Cat, surprisingly calm, walked over to the duo. Her pixie-like features were set in concern. "One time, my brother got hit in the face with a cane," she said. "Only, the one who hit him wasn't old." She smiled in a way that showed her mind wasn't all there (like usual), but she quickly regained her small frown. "Why would you smack Jade in the face, Tori?"

Tori groaned, still upset about doing the deed herself. "It was an accident, I swear," she pleaded. Absently, she waved the hand that held the cane, her nerves so shot she didn't realize what she was doing.

The bubbly redhead squeaked. "Okay, okay!" she exclaimed, holding her hands up in surrender. "I believe you. Please, don't smack me in the face, too!" With that, she made fast work to leave and go back to Jade's side.

Tori dropped the cane in disgust. "Oh God, what have I done?" she moaned, mostly to herself.

"Come on, lets have her sit down," the teacher was saying, catching the duo's attention.

Beck was helping Jade stand, her hand still clutched over her eye. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he eased her down in the closest chair. His goal accomplished, he set off to grab their bags.

"Beck, be sure to take Jade straight to the nurse's office," the teacher instructed. By his side, Russ was trying to further examine Jade to see if maybe they needed an ambulance instead.

Tori pushed her way closer to the injured girl. "Jade," she said, "I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen, I swear."

Jade winced when she tried moving her hand away from her face so she could better see Tori. "I know," she replied. "It's okay. It was an accident." Turning in the direction she'd last seen her boyfriend, she called out, "Beck, can you make sure someone calls my mom?"

"I'll call her," he responded, appearing by her side with their bags. Taking her free hand, he pulled her to her feet and began leading her out of the Black Box. The teacher and Russ followed them out, making sure to hand Jade some napkins to stop the blood from dripping.

Tori laid a hand on Beck's shoulder, momentarily stopping him. "Do you think it's that serious?" she asked in concern. "I feel so horrible."

Beck shifted, no doubt impatient. "I gotta call her mom," he said in a semi-rushed tone. "Gotta see what she says. Later." With that, he quickened his step to catch up with his girlfriend.

And all Tori could do was watch helplessly.

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**The Next Day**_

"Oh, I hope Jade is okay," Tori worried, slamming her locker closed with a little more force than she'd intended.

Andre shifted his bag strap on his shoulder, pear-phone out. "Well, I texted Beck last night and earlier this morning. He says Jade didn't need to go to the emergency room or anything, but her eye is pretty bruised."

Groaning, the Latina ran a hand through her hair. "Man, I feel so bad," she said. "Do you think Jade will forgive me?"

"Well, chika," he answered, "I don't know. Jade is nice and all, but you smacked her. In the face. With a cane." Shrugging, he added, "Most girls wouldn't take too kindly to that."

"I know, I know," she replied. Her phone suddenly vibrated, so she answered the text. "Great. Now Lane wants me to come in."

Andre shrugged again, his expression mildly concerned. "Good luck, but I don't think you have much to worry about. I mean, like you said, it was an accident, and Jade would back you up on that."

"Would she?" she eagerly asked. "Would she, really?"

"As long as she doesn't take the cane to the face personally," he innocently replied.

Tori groaned again before marching off in the direction of Lane's counseling office. She could only hope it wasn't for anything really serious.

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**Lane's Office**_

"Tori Vega," Lane greeted from his seat in his hanging chair. "Have a seat. Thanks for coming in so soon."

Tori took a seat on the couch. "Look," she began, jumping right into the reason why she'd been called in. "I only smacked Jade in the face on accident. I don't know how it happened, but it did, and I'm really sorry about it! I'll do anything for her until she's better, Lane."

Lane rose his brows in surprise at the confession. "Well, okay then," he slowly said. "Your teacher told me what happened, and I called in Jade earlier this morning to see how she was doing-"

He was cut short by the Latina. "And how is Jade doing? I didn't want to text her in case she was busy or something."

The counselor paused for a second before speaking. "From the looks of things, her eye will be bruised for a few days, at least. Otherwise, she tells me she's fine. Beck has been taking good care of her." A warm smile blossomed on his face at that. "Those two make such a perfect couple."

Tori breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm so glad to hear that."

"Right," Lane continued. Leaning forward, he gave the high school girl a direct look. "Now, lets talk about what happened yesterday in your stage-fighting class. Can you walk me through everything? What were you feeling?"

She told him everything she could remember. How she felt about being paired up with Jade; how nervous she was about the scene; how stressed she was overall.

While she talked, Lane took notes but didn't say anything until she stopped speaking.

"And then the next thing I know I smacked her with the cane," Tori finished, almost breathless from her rambling. "I swear I didn't mean to do it. Lane, you gotta believe me. I didn't mean to hurt Jade."

Lane nodded. "From everything you've told me, I believe you. However," he said, "you still hit someone and caused an injury. It could end up being worse next time, so I have to give you a punishment to make sure this doesn't happen again. Okay?"

"Yes, of course. I understand."

Nodding, he continued, "I talked it over with Jade. She knows you didn't mean to do it, but I still wanted her opinion, considering she was involved. I offered two weeks detention, along with cleaning the Black Box Theater this Friday, but she argued for three weeks-"

Tori winced. If this was Jade forgiving her, she didn't want to see what would happen if someone truly upset her.

"-I convinced her that the two weeks and clean-up duty was fair enough," Lane finished.

"Thanks Lane. That seems fair," she softly stated.

"Okay then. That's it. You can go back to class now."

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**Asphalt Cafe**_

Beck and Jade were eating their lunch, the former holding his girlfriend close. While dating, she'd never had such an injury before, so he was feeling a bit more protective than normal. Not that anyone could blame him- Jade was considered very popular at Hollywood Arts. People were approaching her left and right to see if she was okay, asking what happened. She took it in stride, but wished they wouldn't coddle her so much.

Beck responded by cuddling her close, saying he was the only one who could do it then.

When she laughed, he felt like he was on top of the world.

Now, while they waited for the others to appear, he carefully watched her. The swelling had gone down late last night, but he knew it still pained her a little. "How are you feeling?" he asked, concerned.

Jade looked up. "My eye hurts."

"Which one?" He charmingly grinned, showing he was joking.

In response, she narrowed her eyes playfully with a cute pout on her full lips. "Cute, Beck. Very cute."

He pecked her on the mouth. "I try."

"Get me a coffee?" she requested, making her eyes big and puppyish.

"Magic word?"

Using her sweetest voice, she asked, "Please?"

Standing, the Canadian-born boy squeezed her shoulder before fully releasing her. "The magic word was actually 'lotion', but I'll make an exception since you have a boo-boo eye," he teased, quickly leaving so he could return that much faster.

While Beck was gone, Andre showed up with his box of food from the Grub Truck. "Hey Jade," he absently greeted, sitting down across from her.

"Hey Andre," she greeted back. "Where's everyone else?"

"Robbie is still stalking Trina, so Rex is with him. I think I saw Cat chasing a butterfly," he answered, chuckling. "Oh, and Tori texted me. She said she had to catch up on some work she missed while in Lane's office." When he said the last, he sent a pointed look in Jade's direction.

Seeing it, she shifted on the bench. "I tried to tell Lane I was fine, but he kind of insisted," she said. "I know it was an accident. I already forgave her."

"Tori told me you tried to get her three weeks worth of detention, instead of two weeks and clean-up duty this Friday." The darker skinned boy leaned forward. "That doesn't sound very forgiving to me." However, his eyes traveled to the dark bruise coloring her eye and he guessed he understood. School systems had to be strict about injuries done to another student, so that accidents like that didn't happen again.

Jade leaned forward, too. "You don't understand," she quietly hissed, keeping her voice down so no one could over hear. "I tried to talk Lane into giving her three weeks of detention, because this Friday there's gonna be a play. With a food fight at the end. Tori has to clean that up."

Andre made a disgusted face. "Okay, ew," he said, grossed out. "That's just nasty. I would definitely take the three weeks' worth of detention."

She rolled her eyes. "Now you see what I mean? Who wants to clean crusty food off of walls and stuff?"

"That's just wrong," he agreed. "Maybe you should explain that to Tori, though? She thinks you hate her."

Jade, surprised, could only blink a couple times with a blank expression. "Oh. Yeah, I should do that. She needs to hear it from me. I'll do that."

* * *

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Friday**_

Tori wrinkled her nose as she scraped drying food off the wall, wishing she'd sided with Jade on the three weeks' worth of detention. That would have been less traumatic. Far less.

"Now do you understand why I asked Lane for you to get detention, instead?" Jade's voice asked, cutting into the quiet of the room.

Tori whipped around to face the Gothic dressed girl, eyes wide in surprise. "Jade!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" She paused when she noticed something missing. "And hey! Where's your black eye?"

Amused, the jet haired female ran a finger along where said bruise was last located. "The magic of make-up. It can hide more than zits and chizz," she answered. "Anyway, I never got a chance to tell you that I don't hate you. Andre told me that you thought that, because of the extra week of detention, but you weren't told what was gonna happen to this room tonight. I knew, so I tried talking Lane into giving you three weeks of detention instead of two along with clean-up duty."

Her nose wrinkled, ice-blue eyes gazing around. "This is just disgusting. More so than I thought it would be."

Tori shuddered, though her gaze was grateful. "Thanks," she softly said. "I appreciate what you tried to do for me, even though I hit you with a cane."

Jade smiled. "Don't worry about it, Vega. Like I've been saying, it's not like you did it on purpose."

"Anyway, you should get going," Tori said, smiling. She was glad the air was cleared between them, but she had a lot of work ahead of her. "I have to get back to work." With a grimaced gesture, she encompassed the room stained with food. Well, she hoped it was all food anyway.

Jade nodded. "Yeah, there's a lot to do," she agreed. Then, she smirked. "Hey, we could use some tunes."

Before Tori could protest, Jade walked over to a wall switch and flipped it up. Music instantly filled the room, and Jade whipped around, swinging her hips to the beat with a smile curling her lips upward. "Now, that's better," she said, grabbing a rag, scraper, and blue bucket.

"Jade, what are you doing?" a stunned Latina asked.

"What does it look like?" Jade replied, rolling her eyes. "I'll help you out a little. Lane doesn't have to know." With that, she began scraping at a glob of food she hoped was mashed potatoes. When it plopped into her bucket, she moved onto another glob of food she was calling mac and cheese (she'd rather not think of what else it could be). "Besides, this will be a little faster. Right?"

"I-I guess so," Tori answered, smiling gratefully. "Thanks."

For the next few minutes, the girls worked in silence, though they couldn't stop dancing to the beat that pumped through the loud speakers.

When Tori shimmied to the opposite side, she glanced back to where Jade was last seen. "Hey Jade-" She stopped, noticing the other girl was gone, like she'd never been there. The only proof she had been was the used bucket sitting by itself on a table, rag hanging out.

Oh yes. She'd forgotten Jade West could be sweet and kind, but oh so evil, too.

Cleaning up the Black Box was probably Jade's way of getting revenge for the black eye.

Tori couldn't help but laugh out loud.

* * *

_**+++ The End +++**_

_**Until next time!**_

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review, and tell me what you thought, good and/or bad. It would be much appreciated :3**

_PS. I stopped checking my spelling and grammar, etc. after a certain point. Please let me know if you see something wrong! Thank you again!_


	3. Want You Back

= POSTIVE JADE = : WANT YOU BACK

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout fic. I do own Trent Henderson (OC)**

**Pairing(s)**: Jade/Beck, Jade/Tori- friendship, Beck/Tori- friendship

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: _When it's revealed Jade is friends with a famous celebrity, Trent Henderson, Beck is extremely jealous and hates that Trent texts his girlfriend all the time. However, when this leads to their biggest fight to-date, Beck dumps Jade in a fit of anger and storms away. When he has time to cool off, he knows he's made the biggest mistake of the century and wants Jade back. How will he mange such a feat when it seems as though she doesn't need him?  
_

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**Asphalt Café**_

Jade and the others, minus Beck, who had stayed back to talk to the teacher, were enjoying lunch when Trina Vega came bounding up to their table with an excited expression on her face.

"Oh, my gosh, Jade," she squealed, practically latching herself onto the younger female. "How come you didn't tell me you were friends with _Trent Henderson_?"

"Trent Henderson?" Robbie asked, brows furrowing thoughtfully.

Trina's eyes sparkled as she answered, "Yeah, _Trent Henderson_. His father is, like, this famous writer, and Trent was voted one of Hollywood's hottest guys this year! He's like a God." She sighed in a dreamy fashion to add emphasis.

The older Vega's attention turned back to Jade, who was calmly drinking her coffee. "How did _you_ meet Trent?" she demanded to know, hands resting on her hips now.

As if bored, the Gothic young woman rose a brow. "We go to the same health center."

"Health center?" Tori asked, finally speaking. "But you look healthy already!" Ever since the incident with the cane, Tori and Jade had become a little closer as friends, but the Latina still felt a little nervous due to the sheer fact Jade could be quite devious.

Cat piped up, smiling brightly at being part of the conversation. "One time, my brother went to a health center," she said, laughing. "A few days later, he woke up in Mexico with no idea how he got there."

"I worry about your brother," Andre muttered, mostly to himself.

Jade waved a hand in a dismissive gesture. "Anyway," she said, reclaiming everyone's attention. "I go to a health center for my yoga class. It's great for relieving stress."

Interest piqued, Robbie asked, "Yoga class, you say?"

"Yes, Robbie, yoga class," Rex cut in, his tone mocking. "Are you deaf?"

"Rex," the nerdy boy reprimanded, feeling embarrassed.

Jade chuckled. "You can stop by sometime to see what it's all about," she offered. "I can even show you around, then-"

Trina cut in, her tone sharp with annoyance. "Back to me, people. Tell me more about my future boyfriend." She sent a glare Jade's way, adding, "And, he will be my boyfriend, West. You already have Beck, so you can't have Trent, too."

"Who said I wanted Trent," Jade muttered under her breath but Tori heard. The younger Vega had to stop herself from laughing out loud. "Anyway, there isn't much else to say. We're only friends."

Robbie, who had decided to check out this _Trent Henderson_, gasped when he finally found some pictures.

Rex commented, "Whoa, he's one good-looking boy. _Mm-hm_, cut me a piece of that."

Everyone stared at the puppet with varying expressions of disbelief and _what the chizz_? Then, their gazes turned to Robbie, who promptly blushed at his friend's lack of tact.

"What?" Rex defended himself. "I'm comfortable with myself to say that, so you can stare all you want."

Shaking her head, Tori snatched Robbie's pear-pad to see for herself who this Trent-person was. Her chocolate eyes widened in awe. "Whoa, I agree with Rex," she exclaimed.

Cat leaned in. She gasped in delight, a flirty giggle escaping her throat. "Cut me a piece of that, please," she agreed, giggling more at herself.

Curious now, despite himself, Andre leaned over to see. "Dang," he said, straightening properly to give Jade a look. "Does Beck know your friends with that guy?"

The jet haired girl shrugged. "I don't think it ever came up," she said, not seeing the problem. "I mean, Trent and I are just friends. Why would Beck care?"

"Well," Tori began, reluctantly dragging her eyes away from Trent's pictures. "Maybe you should mention Trent, just in case. So Beck doesn't get the wrong idea, you know?"

Jade furrowed her brows a little. "I don't think Beck would care as much as you guys think."

Andre dryly said, "Yeah, because we all know Beck **doesn't get jealous**."

The way her nose wrinkled cutely was answer enough.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**The Next Day**_

When Tori got to school, the last thing she would've expected was to find Beck and Jade in a semi-shouting argument. _Semi,_ because Beck was the only one actually shouting, while Jade's voice was slightly louder than normal.

"I can't believe you would cheat on me so publicly," Beck was saying, his hands gripping his bag's shoulder strap tightly. "And with _that guy,_ of all people!"

Jade sighed, exasperated. "I'm not cheating on you," she stated. "Trent is just-"

"Oh, so it's _Trent_, huh?" Beck cut her off. "Sounds pretty serious to me." Instead of continuing to hold his strap, he crossed his arms over his chest while he narrowed his eyes on Jade.

Jade ran a hand through her hair. "We're only friends, Beck," she tried again. "We have the same yoga class. That's all!"

Beck dug into his pants pocket, jerking his pear-phone out with more force than necessary. "Then explain this, Jade," he hissed. Thumbing through something, he then showed Jade (and, indirectly, Tori) the picture he'd pulled up, thanks to the Internet.

Tori winced. It was a picture of Jade and Trent Henderson, sitting in a cozy-looking coffeehouse. The two looked like they were just hanging out, but Tori could understand why Beck would misunderstand that to be a date. When the picture got taken, Trent had been leaning in to tell Jade something, and said girl had been smiling brightly at whatever he'd said.

Jade didn't look the least bothered. "I can explain that quite easily," she hissed back, eyes flashing with an anger that Tori had never seen her express before. "I had just been telling him-"

Beck, however, cut her off once again. "Oh, and lets not forget all his texts to you! Does that have an explanation, too?"

"Yeah, actually-"

The jingling of a pear-phone caught the duo's (trio's) attention, and all glanced in the direction of Jade's pocket.

Tori decided it was time for her to step in and see if she could help them solve this problem.

"Hey, you two lovebirds," she greeted, smiling so widely she knew her face would get stuck if she kept it up. "What's up?"

Beck and Jade didn't pay the Latina much attention, though, all their focus on the pear-phone Jade took out.

"Let me guess," Beck sarcastically said, "**Trent Henderson**, right?"

"No," Tori quickly answered, waving her hands in an agitated manner that was almost funny. "It wasn't Trent-"

Jade typed back something before putting her phone away. Her eyes masking hurt feelings, she determinedly said, "Yeah, that was Trent, actually." She crossed her arms under her breasts, a gesture that conveyed she was either becoming guarded or protecting herself from whatever else Beck said.

His jaw tightening in anger, he snapped, "Why do you keep talking to him? It's not like you two are dating."

"He's my friend," Jade slowly said, like she was talking to child who refused to understand.

Tori jumped in again. "Yeah, see Beck? Nothing to worry about! They're just friends." She hated seeing her friends argue; they were _Beck&Jade_- the hottest couple in HA. If these two couldn't make it, who could?

Beck seemed to pause, like he'd finally come to a decision. His chocolate eyes, normally so warm and caring when focused on Jade, turned dead, the sparkle draining and disappearing. "You know what?" he asked, voice rising uncontrollably.

"No, I don't wanna know what," Tori desperately said, eyes wide. She knew –_just knew_- where this was headed.

Jade asked, "What?"

Panicking even more, Tori waved her hands again with her agitation. "No, he's not gonna go there. Beck wouldn't," she cried out.

Beck proclaimed, "We're through!"

Tori closed her eyes, groaning, "Ah, chizz. He went there."

Jade's ice-blue eyes went wide for a second before they returned to normal. Lips pursed together to form a thin line, she replied, "You're being ridiculous."

Starting to walk away, anger and jealousy clouding his mind, Beck said, without even looking back, "What do you care? I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

"Jade?" Tori whispered, feeling horrible about what happened to her sort of-friend. "I'm sure Beck didn't mean it. You should go after him and tell him everything."

The Gothic girl laughed humorlessly. "Don't you think I've been trying?" she asked. "He won't listen to anything I have to say right now, so we'll wait to see what happens. He needs time to cool off and think about what he's done."

The Latina bit her lip, not liking how that last part came out. "What do you mean by, '_think about what he's done_'?"

Jade's eyes looked dazed as she answered, "Maybe this break-up will be good for us."

Oh yes. Tori Vega had known she wasn't going to like that last part.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**After School**_

After having the entire day to cool off and think about what he'd done, Beck felt absolutely horrible about the way he'd treated and talked to Jade that morning. What had he been thinking? Dating Jade was one of the best moments to have happened to him (if not _the_ best), second being getting into Hollywood Arts.

He had to apologize and see if he could fix what he'd done. Fast.

Beck found Jade at her transparent locker, pulling out the books she needed. Taking a deep breath, he closed his own scissor-covered one, then made his way over to her.

"Jade," he greeted, leaning against the locker next to hers. ((**Note:**_ the locker is not on the bottom, like how it is in the show_)) "We need to talk."

Closing the transparent device that housed her stuff, she turned to look at her 'ex'. "What can I do for you, Beck?" she asked in a pleasant enough voice, but he still grimaced.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said and did earlier," he softly said, his eyes directly on hers to show how sincere he was.

Jade nodded. "I accept your apology," she smoothly replied. "Is that all?"

His feet shifted, and he knew he shouldn't have expected things to be easy. He'd hurt Jade's feelings; now he had to make things up to her. "I was hoping we could get back together."

His heart dropped to his feet when she shook her head negatively. "I'm sorry, Beck," she whispered. "But, this is what you wanted. So, no, we can't get back together."

Helplessly, he watched as she walked away without a glance back. He'd have to do something drastic if he wanted Jade back.

Question was: what?

_**+++ Vega Household:**_

_**Later that Night**_

The youngest Vega sibling was just finishing up an assignment for school when there was a frantic knocking on her front door. Curious, she stood and answered it before Trina could start yelling about the noise.

Her chocolate eyes widened when she saw who it was on her doorstep. "Beck?"

The Canadian-born boy ran a hand through his fluffy hair, which looked the most messy she'd ever seen it, like he'd been running his fingers through the strands nonstop for weeks.

"Can I come in?" he asked, voice defeated. "I need some advice."

Tori instantly moved out of the way so he could enter. "Sure," she answered, "What's up?" Pausing, she quietly asked, "Is it about Jade?"

Practically throwing himself onto the orange couch, Beck groaned, "Yeah."

"What happened?" Taking a seat on the opposite couch, the Latina worried her bottom lip with her teeth. She was truly scared the couple wouldn't be able to work out their problems; that they would stay broken up. The thought, itself, was just unfathomable.

In a soft voice, he explained, "I asked to get back together with Jade, but she said no. Twice."

Tori nearly fell onto the floor in shock. "What?" she almost shouted. "Jade said no? Twice?"

Beck rubbed a hand over his face, his eyes absolutely miserable. "Yeah, she said no," he confirmed. "I asked her today after school, and again just a few minutes ago at her house. I really screwed up."

"I'm sure she just needs some time to think things through," she suggested, her tone as optimistic as she could make it, which wasn't saying much. "I mean, you guys just had a big fight today. She just needs to get her thoughts together, that's all."

"Maybe," he muttered, hope slowly growing in his chest. He really needed his Jade back. His life was horrible without her in it. "Do you think you can talk to her? Just to see how she's doing, I mean," he hurriedly added, his face becoming more animated than it had been since the break-up.

Tori nodded instantly, not being able to say no. "Sure, Beck," she answered, smiling reassuringly. "I'll even go over tonight, if you want?"

The smile he returned was bright. "Thanks, Tori," he gratefully said. "Tell me what happens tomorrow morning at school." Standing, he hugged the Latina briefly then left her house.

Tori was left with a sense of uncertainty. She wanted Beck and Jade to be happy, but what if her interfering drove them further apart? She wouldn't be able to live with herself, if that happened.

Deciding to stiffen her spine and see how Jade was doing, the Latina put her books away and changed her pants out of sweats and into skinny jeans, fixing her hair to look presentable. She knew she was semi-stalling, but she needed the extra time to calm her nerves.

After all, she was going to Jade's house. It was uncharted territory, as far as Tori was concerned.

_**+++ West Household:**_

_**Almost Two Hours Later**_

When Tori finally walked up Jade's driveway, the Latina found the Goth smirking in amusement as she leaned against the doorway.

"Lost-much?" Jade lightly teased, laughing quietly to herself. "You know, the last thing I expected tonight was for you to call saying you were coming over," she added. "Only for you to get lost while on your way. That was too funny, hearing you ask for directions in a panic."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Oh, ha, ha," she sarcastically laughed. "Excuse me for wanting to live. It's night time, in LA, and I'm a young girl walking by herself on an unfamiliar street!"

"You're excused," the Goth replied, her smirk still plastered on her pretty features. "So, what brings you here so late?"

Jade led Tori inside her house, and Tori took that time to get a good look around. After all, this was the first time she'd ever been inside.

The living room looked homey, with beige couches and armchairs, a fireplace, end tables, and lamps that looked more antique than useable. The carpet was expensive-looking, too, and the walls were painted an eggshell white, with different types of pictures hanging.

Based on the living room alone, Tori concluded that Jade's family was a typical middle-to-upper class family, the architecture of the house further proof.

Closing her gaping mouth, Tori finally answered Jade, "I just thought we could, you know, talk."

Half-way up the stairs, the jet haired girl stopped and turned around. Brows furrowed thoughtfully, she asked, "Talk about what? I didn't think you liked me that much."

"How about we talk in your room?" Tori nervously suggested, wringing her hands.

Jade tilted her head to the side. "Okay." Turning back around, she continued ascending the staircase.

Entering her bedroom, Tori wasn't surprised to find Jade's walls painted a deep purple that almost looked black, with blood-red trim. Her bed was covered in black silk sheets and duvets, the pillows ranging in colors from forest green, violet, black, and auburn-red.

Along the walls were posters of favorite movies (_The Scissoring_, _Prom Night_, and others Tori didn't want to look at too closely), and favorite rock-metal bands. Her curtains were black satin with more red trim, and her carpet was a fluffy violet plush combination that Tori would call **cuddle-worthy**.

What surprised Tori the most, however, were the framed butterflies hanging from her wall. They ranged from every size and color imaginable; the ending product stunning and eye-catching.

"Your room looks nice," Tori commented, sitting awkwardly on the bed. "I like the butterflies."

Jade smiled fondly. "Beck gave them to me as _tokens of affection_," she said, amused as she repeated his exact words. "You should see his RV. He kept some of them there for me, claiming that it's because he wants me to _feel at home_ whenever I'm there."

"Aw, that's so sweet of him," Tori cooed, smiling. Maybe getting the two back together wouldn't be so hard, after all.

The Goth didn't seem to share in her optimism, however. Taking a seat at her metal-and-glass made desk, Jade stared at her lap. "He doesn't understand that the only thing I need to feel at home is him," she whispered.

Normally Jade would talk to Cat in these situations; the redhead may appear ditzy but she was a good listener and gave sound advice on occasions that warranted them. It's what made them such good friends, but Jade needed to get things off her chest on someone new; someone like Tori Vega, because said girl would offer a new perspective. A clean slate, if you will.

"Well," Tori said, feeling a little uncomfortable again. Her eyes scanned the room, looking for something useful to say, when her gaze landed on… A broken kite? Before she could stop herself, the question was out of her mouth.

"What up with the broken kite, Jade?"

Jade looked at the colorful object in her room. "Oh," she said in an off-hand manner, "I found that kite while on my way home at the park. It reminds me of my relationship with Beck. We're broken, like the kite, so I wanna fix it."

Uncertain, Tori asked, "Your relationship?"

"No, the kite," she replied, like it should have been obvious. "It's easily fixable. I just need some glue and-"

Tori cut her off, becoming a little frustrated, "-Forget the kite. You need to work things out between you and Beck. The guy is absolutely miserable without you."

Jade sighed. "I don't know, Tori," she softly admitted. "I still think we need this break. At least, I do, anyway. He's always jealous and overprotective." A soft frown touched her mouth, tugging the corners of her lips down. "We barely do anything as a couple anymore, too, you know. I miss our alone time, but he seems to enjoy hanging out with everyone instead." Quickly, she added, "No offense."

"None taken," the Latina replied. "When was the last time you guys did something as a couple?"

The other girl waved a hand towards the butterflies. "When he gave me the butterflies."

Tori looked closely at said beautiful objects. "There's dust on the glass," she pointed out, dread clenching her chest tightly. _Oh Beck_, she thought, _you stupid, stupid boy_.

"I know," Jade softly moaned in exasperation.

"Why don't you just tell Beck how you feel?" Tori asked, thinking that would solve everything. Beck and Jade needed to be _Beck&Jade_ again!

The darker haired girl shrugged helplessly. "I can say that all I want and things will be back to normal," she said, "But that won't change the fact that **he** broke up with **me**. Obviously, he only _thinks_ he wants to be with me, like I want to be with him."

"So, is that the problem then?" Tori asked, "You think Beck is only with you because that's what's _normal_?"

Silently, Jade thought about it before she nodded slowly, her ice-blue eyes reflecting just how sad that made her feel to admit.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Beck was impatiently waiting for Tori to arrive, while also keeping an eye out for Jade. If anything, he could tell by her emotions what had happened; whether he'd get his girlfriend back or not.

"Hey man," Andre greeted, leaning against the lockers near his friend. "How are things between you and Jade?"

The Canadian-born boy frowned. "I'm about to find out," he replied.

Andre hummed thoughtfully, hoping things would turn back to normal soon. "Why don't you just show Jade how much you miss her?" he asked, "What does she like? Flowers? Candy?"

"I suppose she likes dying flowers," Beck muttered, turning his full attention onto his friend. "She doesn't really enjoy candy, though. She says they're too unhealthy and will rot your teeth, cause weight gain, then two type diabetes, and-"

"-Okay, I get it," Andre interrupted, waving his hands in surrender. "What else does she like? You guys have been dating for almost three years; there's got to be more you know about her."

Beck smiled fondly. "Two years and eleven months," he confirmed. His eyes brightened as a thought occurred to him. "Jade also loves rabbits. She calls them bunnies."

Andre snickered at the cute version of the fluffy creatures. "Why don't you get her a **bunny**, then?" he jokingly suggested.

Straightening from his position, his best friend exclaimed, "That's not a bad idea. Thanks Andre!"

With that, Andre could only watch, incredulous, as the other boy ran out of the school, passing quickly by Tori, who looked a little frustrated and worried.

"Beck, wait!" she called after her friend, her emotions roiling after last night's 'visits'. "I have news about Jade! Ah, chizz, he's gone."

"What's going on, chika?" Andre asked, snapping out of his stunned state.

She replied, "You first."

"I _jokingly_ suggested that Beck should buy Jade a **bunny**."

Nose wrinkling in curiosity, the Latina asked, "Why a rabbit? Wait. Why are you calling it a '**bunny**' first of all?"

Andre shrugged. "That's what Jade calls them," he answered, snickering again. "Now, it's your turn."

Tori groaned. "I've been trying to help Beck and Jade get back together, but it's proving to be a bit difficult." She waved a hand, a sign of nerves. "Beck came over last night for advice then, he asked if I could see how Jade was doing, so we agreed I would tell him everything today. Obviously, I can't because he left in a hurry to buy a _bunny_."

"Well, here comes Jade right now," Andre commented. Suddenly, his brows rose. "Is that what I think it is in her arms?"

The Latina whipped around. Her jaw dropped when she noticed what the Goth was holding. "Is that… _a dog_?" she asked, positively stunned.

Jade snuggled the animal closer to her bosom. "A _puppy_, actually," she corrected, scratching him behind his ears. "Isn't he the sweetest? A boy in my neighborhood was selling them this morning, so I got one for Beck."

"Why?" Andre and Tori asked at the same time.

Ice-blue eyes blinked, like the answer should have been obvious. "Beck once told me that he wanted a dog; to be exact, a Rottweiler." Carefully, she lifted the puppy further up so her friends could see his face. "Isn't he adorable? He's so nice and sweet."

Tori cautiously lifted a hand to pet the puppy, but quickly withdrew when he softly growled. "Yeah," she nervously agreed, "Very sweet." _And evil_, she mentally added. The Latina couldn't help but think the puppy was more suited to Jade; they were both sweet and evil- the perfect combination.

_Oh, God, and Beck was getting Jade a bunny_…

_**+++ After School:**_

_**Beck's RV**_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Tori asked Jade, who still held the Rottweiler puppy in her arms. "I mean, us just coming over like this? And to drop off a puppy, of all things?"

Jade nodded, smiling brightly in a way that said she was being patient with Tori's lack of understanding. "Of course, it's fine. Beck and I ended things on good terms, so why not? Besides, I didn't see him in school at all today, so now is a good time."

"If you say so," Tori muttered, still unsure. Now she wished she had dragged Andre along with them. At least that way he could also tell Jade how weird this plan was.

Really, getting your ex a pet is just not normal. In fact, this would be the first time Tori had heard of such a thing.

Just as Jade was about to knock on Beck's door it swung open and Beck, himself, exited. In one arm, he held a cute little rabbit. Its ears were long and floppy, with a multi-colored coat of white, beige, light brown, and golden yellow. Its eyes were dark; it's nose twitchy.

The trio froze where they stood, no one wanting to say anything.

"Jade," Beck said, his soulful eyes staring intently at his (ex) girlfriend.

"Beck," she replied, her ice-blue eyes softening with emotions too powerful to name.

"I was just on my way to see you," he said, holding up the rabbit more to show her. "I wanted to give you this little guy."

Jade's expression softened even more, if possible. "I love bunnies," she murmured, smiling. Remembering the puppy, she held him up, too. "And I was here to give you him."

Beck grinned. "A Rottweiler? I've always wanted one."

"Yeah, you told me a while ago," she said. "You said you've wanted one since you were little, and I thought-"

She was cut off when Beck took the remaining step closer to her. Keeping the animals in mind, he leaned down, kissing Jade squarely on the mouth.

"Aww," Tori whispered to herself, her heart melting at the sight. Raising a hand, she clasped it over her heart, knowing what true love looked like. Sure, her parents had that, but this was different because it was _Beck&Jade_ and they were anything but ordinary.

When Beck pulled away, Jade followed to plant her lips against his once more. She could feel his grin under her mouth, an answering smile tugging her lips up as well.

This time when they parted, they were smiling at each other. Beck's free hand was resting comfortably on her waist, holding her as close as possible, while both her arms held the puppy securely.

"You love me again," he commented, a happily charming smile on his handsome features.

Jade buried her face into the nook between his neck and shoulder. "Who said I stopped?"

Tori couldn't stop the second, "Aww," that escaped her mouth. This one also happened to be louder, so Jade and Beck slightly turned their attention onto the Latina.

Nervously smiling, she said, "I'm so glad you guys worked things out, but could I have a lift home?"

Beck kept a possessive grip on Jade's waist. "Your house isn't that far away," he commented, already refocusing on his girlfriend. Pulling her back towards him, he set his lips against hers again.

Gasping in outrage, Tori huffed, "Don't swallow each other!" before starting her walk home. When she was sure she was out of the couple's view, she grinned happily.

Oh yes. _Beck&Jade_ were back!

_**+++ Beck's RV**_

_**One Hour Later**_

Beck and Jade were snuggling on his couch, the Rottweiler and rabbit getting acquainted on the carpeted floor.

"We should name them," Jade suggested, head resting against the familiar warmth of her boyfriend's chest.

Beck shifted the slightest bit, his arms wrapped around her. "Answer something for me first?"

"Okay. What is it?"

"Why did you decide to buy me a dog?" he asked, curious. "I mean, I understand why I would buy you a bunny, but…"

Jade moved in her spot until she was seated in his lap. "I thought you only wanted to get back together because it was the _normal_ thing to do," she quietly admitted. "I thought getting you a dog would change your way of thinking, and then you'd realize if what you felt for me was real or not."

His slim fingers gently ran through her jet locks. "What made you change your mind?" he quietly asked back. "You know I only wanted to get back together because I love you, right? And that I was miserable without you?"

Snuggling closer, she nodded. "When I saw you were holding a bunny, I knew I was being silly. You know how much I love bunnies. The fact you got me one was enough to show me how you truly feel."

"Good." Pressing a kiss to her temple, he glanced once more at their new extensions to the family. "Now, what should we name these two?"

Jade knew the discussion on their relationship was closed for now. Tonight was about celebrating their reunion as a couple; they had all the time in the world to talk about anything else.

"I want to name my bunny Lord Fluffykins," she announced.

Beck choked on air, his body jerking enough to almost unseat his girl. "E-Excuse me?" he coughed out.

She gave him an innocent look. "If you don't think that'll fit my bunny, can we name your puppy that instead?"

"Y-You're joking, right?" he asked, hoping she was. Seriously, his girlfriend was the best in the world, but she wouldn't turn her evil mind onto him. Would she?

Laughing out loud, she squirmed out of his lap until she was once more directly on the couch. "Yes, I'm joking, babe," she said. "Like, I'm really going to name any animals of ours **Lord Fluffykins**."

Beck breathed a sigh of relief. "Good to know," he stated, "How about Zane, for my dog, and Beatles, for your bunny-rabbit?"

Ice-blue eyes sparkling, she nodded. "I like that," she agreed. "Zane and Beatles- I really like it."

Smiling, he looked down at the aforementioned pets. "Welcome to the family, you two."

* * *

= **THE END** =

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and tell me what you thought! Any questions will be answered, too :3 Until next time!**_

_**Next time: 'Survival of the Hottest (extra)'**_


	4. Survival of the Hottest EXTRA

SURVIVAL OF THE HOTTEST (_**EXTRA**_)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout fic. However, I do own any OCs (if they are mentioned)**

**Pairing**: Jade/Beck, Jade/everyone- friendship and silliness

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: _Venice Beach is the perfect place for the gang to go to beat the heat wave that has decided to visit Hollywood. However, upon arrival, Cat goes to the bathroom, and an RV parks beside Beck's RV, thus trapping everyone inside!_

_ Meanwhile, the bubbly redhead remains unaware of her friends' plight and, instead, hangs out with a group of boys._

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**Asphalt Café**_

"Oh man, why is it so hot?" Tori moaned in despair as she fanned herself with a hand. It didn't cool her off, of course, but she figured it was the thought that counted (in this heat, it didn't).

Robbie was tapping his finger against his pear-pad's screen, face dripping with sweat. "They say the temperature is about 101-degrees right now," he reported, earning groans from Tori and Andre.

"This just isn't right, I tell you," Andre commented, taking a sip of his water. "Just unnatural, is what it is."

Cat came walking to the table, her normal cheer and bubbly nature subdued thanks to the heat wave. "Hi, hi," she greeted, taking a seat next to Robbie. "It's really hot." Her comment was given in a way that suggested no one else could tell.

"Yes, Cat, we know," Tori supplied, gulping down some water.

Beck and Jade appeared in that instant, the former's hair looking not-so-fluffy due to the humidity.

"Hey guys," the Canadian-born boy said, sliding into his seat.

"Hello," Jade greeted in a tired voice, also sliding into the seat next to her boyfriend. Her messenger bag was placed on the table in front of her, her salad placed on top of that. The sunglasses perched on her head glimmered in the sunlight, her hair looking perfect beneath it.

Tori frowned deeply, noticing something off about the other girl. Suddenly, her hand struck out, the back touching Jade's forehead in an experimental-way.

"What the-?" the Latina exclaimed in surprise, both hands coming up to touch the rest of the Goth's face and neck. "How in the-?"

Jade smirked in amusement while everyone else watched. "Having fun?" she asked in a sleepy voice.

Tori loudly asked, "How come you're not sweating?!"

Cat giggled. "Jadey doesn't sweat."

The Latina whipped her attention onto the redhead. "What are you talking about?"

Beck chuckled, wrapping an arm around his girlfriend's slim shoulders. "Jade doesn't sweat," he repeated. "Instead of becoming hot, she gets sleepy, therefore, her body temperature drops and she stays cool. If she stays cool, no sweat forms."

Sleepily, Jade added, "Sweating is disgusting, so I don't do it."

Tori touched Jade again, this time on the arm. An awed hum left her throat at how cool to the touch the Goth was. "Oh wow," she breathed, wrapping her hands around the girl's bicep. "This is amazing."

Cat pouted. "I wanna hug Jadey, too," she whimpered.

Andre and Robbie also looked like they wanted to hug Jade, too, though didn't voice their desires. If there was something to counter the intense heat, it would be coming into physical contact with Jade. However, Beck would never allow anyone (including other girls) to touch his girl for long periods of time. He was just that possessive (and protective, in this case).

Jade sighed, snuggling closer to Beck, who only felt warm to her. "I hate this heat," she murmured. "I'm so tired."

Deciding to let her rest, Beck, who didn't want anyone to 'attack' Jade, distracted the others by asking, "How about we go to the beach?"

The others perked up at the idea. "Oh yeah, that sounds great," Tori stated, smiling for the first time that day.

Robbie began looking up sites for nearby beaches. "Venice beach looks like our best bet," he said. "The temperature is only 94-degrees."

"That sounds great," Andre agreed, rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "We can go down this weekend."

"I can hook up my truck to my RV," Beck volunteered. "That way we only have to take one vehicle."

"Yay, the beach!" the pixie-faced redhead cheered excitedly.

Trina, who happened to be passing by, stopped and squealed in excitement too. "Oh, we're going to the beach this weekend?" she eagerly asked.

"No, that's not-" Tori tried, knowing Trina wouldn't be good company for her and the gang.

"We're not-" Andre, Beck and Robbie tried to also say, not wanting to have to deal with the older Vega sister.

Trina seemed to ignore their protests. Squealing again, she said, "Great! I love the beach!" With that, she turned and hurried away to make plans on what to pack for the trip.

"Ah, chizz, what have we done?" Tori moaned in despair.

Jade, meanwhile, continued to snooze against Beck, oblivious to what happened.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**That Weekend**_

Beck turned off his truck, glancing in Jade's way, who was sitting in the passenger's seat. Just like he'd thought- she was out cold.

Smiling fondly, he eased himself out, taking careful measures to close his door as quietly as possible. Rounding the front of the truck, he opened her door and gently shook her shoulder.

"Babe," he softly said, "We're here. Time to wake up."

Jade's nose wrinkled cutely at being woken, but her ice-blue orbs fluttered open. "Beck?" she questioned, voice slightly hoarse from sleep.

He smiled. "Yeah, time to get up. We're at the beach."

"Kay," she mumbled, lazily scooting out and dropping her slipper-covered feet onto the ground. With lethargic movements, she grabbed onto her boyfriend's offered hand, eyes blinking sleepily to stay awake.

Beck couldn't help but think she was absolutely adorable half-asleep the way she was. He wished the others hadn't come now, and was thankful he'd asked his parents to watch Zane and Beatles. If it had been just the two of them, he wouldn't have to share her with them, especially Cat, who constantly clung to the darker girl.

When they moved to the door of the RV, Beck used his free hand to open it. As soon as he did, however, the aforementioned redhead burst out, squealing, "Gotta pee, gotta pee!"

Jade, who looked a tiny bit more awake, softly snorted in amusement. "That girl has a bladder the size of a squirrel's."

Beck chuckled, but didn't comment. Instead, he pulled Jade up the steps that would take them into his RV, where the others were waiting inside.

While Beck watched everyone gather their belongings, Tori sidled up to Jade, who looked almost drugged in her sleepy state.

"Doesn't it concern you that you don't sweat?" the Latina asked, her voice only half concerned. "Aren't you worried you'll one day, like, explode?"

Absently, Jade answered, "I would love that."

Blinking in incredulousness, Tori called out, instead, "Who's ready to hit the beach?" She hoped she'd understand Jade someday soon, but today was not that day. Her beach bag was already on her shoulder, the brunette ready to cool off in the ocean.

Everyone gave various, excited exclamations in response, except Jade, who slightly swayed where she stood. The only reason the girl had yet to collapse on Beck's bed was because said young man had a tight grip on her hand.

"Shouldn't we wait for Cat?" Robbie asked, Rex in his arms.

"We can wait for her right outside," Andre replied, shrugging.

"Great, let's get going," Tori said, already making her way out.

Beck led the way, seeing as how he and Jade were the closest to the door. However, when Beck tried to open it, the door wouldn't budge past a couple of inches.

He shoved the metal door a little harder than normal, but got the same results. The door banged against something on the other side; everyone trapped within.

"What?" he muttered to himself, becoming a little frustrated with this turn of events. It wasn't like they'd been inside that long but, it would appear as though they were stuck.

Andre asked, "What's going on, Beck?"

The Canadian-born boy frowned, brows furrowed. "I think there's another RV or something blocking us in," he replied, a small hint of panic in his voice.

"Well," Tori said, frantic to get out, "Push harder!"

Beck sent an incredulous look his friend's way. "How am I supposed to push an _RV_ out of the way?"

His spine tingled when Jade suddenly leaned heavily against his back, no doubt about to fall back asleep. He did, however, appreciate the way her cooler body temperature seeped through his clothes to cool him down.

"Well, Cat should be coming back, right?" Robbie stated helpfully, a hopeful smile on his face. "So, we shouldn't be in here that much longer."

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**With Cat**_

Humming cheerfully to herself, Cat was skipping her way back to her friends. She was glad that the line hadn't been long- she had had to use the bathroom super badly!

However, she slowed when she noticed a group of five boys, who were busy setting up their own area on the beach. They were all good-looking and appeared to be around her age, so she decided to send a flirty wave and giggle their way.

"Hi," greeted one of the boys, his smile large and showing straight, white teeth.

Cat poked him in the stomach, another giggle escaping her throat. "Hi, hi," she said back. "I'm Cat."

"Hi, Cat," another boy, a brunette, said, also smiling, "Would you like to hang out with us?"

The redhead softly frowned. "Oh, but I'm hanging out with my friends," she regretfully said. "I should get back to them."

"Wait," the first boy said, grabbing onto her wrist gently, "How about for a little while? I'm sure your friends wouldn't mind, right?"

Cat perked up at that, giggling happily. "Kay, kay," she replied, playfully poking him in the stomach again, "I guess I can stay for a little while."

"Great," the five boys cheered.

Laughing, the redhead didn't put much more thought to her friends as the guys showered her in attention. After all, she was positive they were okay.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**Inside Beck's RV**_

Everyone was in a state of heated misery, except Jade, who was curled up on Beck, softly breathing to indicate she'd finally given in to her tiredness and had fallen asleep. Her head of jet-black locks blanketed her boyfriend's lap, while said young man ran his fingers over her pale skin that he could touch. Thanks to Jade's cooler temperature, the warmth her hair covering him would have caused was all but absent.

"Oh man, where is Cat?" Tori moaned in despair, her hand fanning herself. Again, it was the thought that counted, even when it didn't work- at all.

Andre agreed, "Yeah, where is she? The girl only weighs ninety pounds- how much pee could she possibly hold?"

"I don't care," Trina replied, her expression suggesting she was about to cry. "But, it's starting to get really hot in here."

Robbie smacked his lips. "Yeah, I'm starting to get pretty thirsty."

Beck gently moved his girlfriend so that she would be lying across his couch. Standing, he said, "Me too. We could all use something to drink."

"Where are the drinks?" asked Andre, hope shining in his eyes for some form of refreshment.

The Canadian-born boy froze, a frustrated look appearing on his handsome features. "In the back of the truck," he answered. Rolling his eyes in self-reproach, he heavily retook his seat, dragging Jade back into her original spot.

"Then, how about turning on the AC?" Trina snapped, waving an arm around like an imperious queen.

In a defensive tone, Beck answered, "You can't turn on the AC without the truck being on. And, the only way to turn on the truck is to get out of the RV."

Robbie rapped his knuckles against the window closest to him. "What about these windows? Can't we open them?" he asked.

"No," Beck shook his head. "My dad bought the RV from a rapper, who had fashioned the windows with bullet-proof glass. They can't be opened."

In a half-delirious voice, Andre curiously asked, "Which rapper?"

"Phat Biscuit."

"I heard he's not '_phat_' anymore," Tori said, her nose wrinkled thoughtfully. "Like, he lost a lot of weight."

Everyone (minus Jade, of course) all hummed in amazement. Clearly, they were using anything as a distraction, even if the conversation turned into the most random moments.

"Ahh, where is Cat?!" Tori screamed out loud.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**With Cat**_

Cat squealed when water from a water-gun pelted her in the stomach. Having abandoned her t-shirt, she was dressed in only her shorts and bikini-top, which equaled her being an easy target in the little water war she and the five boys were fighting in.

Laughing, she shot her own water-gun at the four who ganged up on her.

Her partner, the first boy, laughed as he turned his assault from his friends onto the cute redhead.

"It's so cold," she squeaked, doing a poor job of actually trying to defend herself.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**Inside Beck's RV**_

Jade was awoken when she heard a collection of groans come from her friends. Her eyes fluttering open, she took notice of how everyone was gathered around Tori, all sitting or kneeling in some form.

"Well," Tori said, despair coloring her tone. "That's it. The batteries are dead. Now what?"

"Beck?" the Goth questioned, not sure what she'd just woken up to. "What's going on?"

Her boyfriend crawled back to where she lay on the couch, his expression borderline defeated. "Cat hasn't come back yet, so we've been stuck in the RV for a while," he explained, taking a seat on the floor near her head. "Tori had a fan that ran on batteries, but it just died. We're back where we started."

Jade slowly sat up, her legs moving to act as Beck's backrest. She smiled when he breathed a sigh of relief when her cooler skin touched his heated back, his muscles instantly melting from the change in temperature.

"Has anyone tried calling Cat?" she asked, talking to no one in particular.

Andre answered, "No reception."

Suddenly, Robbie pointed at the fish tank that Beck kept in his RV. "Hey, what about that fish tank? Can we drink the water from that?" he asked in a desperate voice. He didn't know about the others, but he didn't wish to think about how their redheaded friend had yet to show herself and release them from this hot Hell.

"Yeah, Beck, when was the last time you cleaned it?" Tori hopefully asked, licking her dry lips in anticipation.

With a stupefied expression, said young man replied, "You're supposed to clean that?"

While everyone moaned and groaned at Beck's answer, Jade patted her boyfriend on the head in sympathy.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**With Cat**_

"I should really be getting back to my friends," Cat regretfully told the five boys she'd been hanging out with. "They're probably wondering where I am." And she didn't want to worry Jadey. The darker girl had promised to build a sand castle with her, and Cat wasn't one to miss out on an opportunity like that.

The boy that first approached her looked a bit sad, but brightened immediately. "Oh, but Paul just made tuna tar-tar," he said.

Cat looked hopeful at the offer, but still reluctant to stay. "Oh, well…" she trailed off, wringing her fingers together.

"You have to stay for the tuna tar-tar, at least," another boy stated, smiling in encouragement.

"I'm sure your friends won't miss you for another few minutes, right?"

The boy named Paul came out in that instant, a tray of tuna tar-tar in his hands. "I hope you like it," he said, smiling almost shyly.

Cat gave up the fight to leave, giggling in happiness. "Okay," she relented, "I'll stay for a little while longer."

The five guys cheered, all grabbing a small bowl of the fresh tuna.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**Inside Beck's RV**_

Jade dutifully sat as she waited for her turn to 'dip her tongue in a cap-full of water.' She wasn't actually thirsty, thanks to her body's ability to keep cool, but Beck had insisted she get a turn. She had found it amusing when Tori had discovered Trina's dirty little secret- her water bottle, hidden in her bag, and drinking it when no one was looking in her direction.

Because of her transgression, the older Vega sibling wasn't part of the line that waited to have their turn to drink something, even though it was only a 'tongue dip.' Beck had, again, insisted that Jade go before him, though she feared he would collapse from heat stroke soon.

"Oh, that's good," Andre whimpered, reluctantly giving the cap to Robbie, who was before Jade. Tori, who had gone first, held Andre's arm tightly in a show of support for giving the nourishing liquid up.

However, after Robbie dipped his tongue into the cap, he gave into his weakness and swallowed the whole thing into his mouth. Sound exploded as everyone, except Jade, reprimanded the curly haired teen for being so selfish and forcing him to spit out the bottle cap.

Of course, it was empty, so Beck crawled his way back to his bed with Jade moving behind him.

"I'm sorry," Robbie sobbed, face buried in a pillow. "I'm sorry, but I just couldn't help it!"

The HA couple laid themselves down on the soft mattress, Beck laying his head on Jade's stomach, while the Goth wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She almost let out a giggle at his relieved breath, the air tickling her where it touched bare skin.

A sudden thought occurred to Tori, who looked more closely at Beck and Jade. Jade, who didn't have a drop of sweat on her… Wasn't there something about the other girl that Tori should remember?

Before she could come to the right conclusion, Robbie shot up from his position, his dark eyes almost wild with desperation.

"That's it," he exclaimed, his voice semi-crazed. "I can't take this anymore. I'm drinking the water from the fish tank!"

"Robbie, that thing hasn't been cleaned since Beck bought the thing," protested Andre, "It's dirty and full of fish poop. I wouldn't-"

"-No," Robbie cut him off, shaking his head. Marching towards the tank in determination, he set his face right above the water, not bothering to remove his glasses. "I'm doing it!" With that, he thrust his whole head under the water's surface, gulping down all the water he could handle while holding his breath.

When he emerged, he said, "That wasn't as bad as I-" he stopped, his face contorting in a way that clearly said he was going to be sick. Grabbing the first thing he could get his hands on, he threw up in a pink bag.

Everyone looked away before they could get sick also. Jade winced, tightly closing her eyes while Beck wrapped his arms around her.

Trina whined," That was my bag."

"Sorry," Robbie replied, handing the bag back to its rightful owner. He collapsed onto the carpet before Trina could throw the defiled object away from herself.

"We have got to get out of here," Tori moaned, burying her face into her arm.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Jade replied, rolling her ice-blue orbs. Most of her concern was centered onto the boy lying in her lap, however. This was the most she'd seen Beck sweat before and, without water to replenish him, she worried he would end up in some sort of critical condition.

"It's Catherine Obvious, Jade," Tori snapped, not in the mood to be friendly.

The silence that descended in the RV was almost deafening.

"What?" Beck questioned, unsure he had heard right. He would have lifted his face out of his girlfriend's stomach to hear better, but he much enjoyed her cooler temperature. He wasn't _that_ interested in the insanity being brought out by the heat, anyway.

Annoyed, Trina asked, "_Who_ is Catherine Obvious?"

Tori asked, "Isn't that the saying?"

Andre, in exasperation, answered, "The saying is, _Thank you, __**Captain**__ Obvious_."

"Where did you get _Catherine_?" Robbie asked, incredulous.

In a highly defensive tone, Tori retorted, "Catherine could be a Captain."

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**With Cat**_

The bubbly redhead was once again distracted from leaving when the five boys began a game of football, which only included throwing and catching the ball, with sometimes gently tackling Cat when she had the miniature ball.

Giggling, she poked one of the boys in the stomach after he 'stole' the ball from her hands. "Yay, this is so much fun," she said, grinning cutely.

"And, it's about to get even better," claimed one of the boys. "Do you like icee?"

She gasped. "I love icee!"

The cheery man selling the frozen treat rolled his chart over, stopping in front of the group.

"What flavor would you like?" asked the first boy, grinning charmingly.

Cat poked him in side, giggling girlishly. "How about you pick for me?" she replied in a flirty voice.

"Okay," he said, turning to the seller, "How about strawberry for the lady?"

"I love strawberry!" she cheered, clapping excitedly.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**Inside Beck's RV**_

"You know," Andre commented from his seat on the floor, "My grandma, before she lost her mind, used to tell me that whenever I wanted to get through a hard time I should sing."

"I don't think singing will save us from this," Tori replied, her voice miserable.

"Well, what could it hurt?" Robbie asked, shrugging half-heartedly.

For the next several minutes, the gang hoarsely sang songs that came to mind, including Trina, though she ruined their harmony a few times.

Beck stayed in his coveted spot on Jade's lap, while said young woman tried her best to keep her boyfriend as cool as possible. It was an almost-losing battle, however, when the heat started to affect her, causing several yawns to leave her throat while she sang.

When she yawned for the third time in a row, Trina finally snapped, "How can you be tired?! It's way too hot in here to fall asleep!"

Absently, Tori answered, "Jade doesn't allow herself to sweat. She thinks it's disgusting, so she ends up getting tired in hot weather, which lowers her body's inner core temperature, instead of being human-like and just sweating!"

A pause seemed to go around the RV, everyone thinking one thing:

_Jade is the coldest object in this hot-box at the moment._ _And Beck is hogging her!_

Beck seemed to realize the same thing. He shot up from his seated position on her, his mouth open to protest what he knew was about to happen.

At the same time Beck moved, everyone else did, too, all wanting some relief from the heat. Jade's eyes widened in shock before she clung tightly onto the back of her boyfriend's shirt, adrenaline pumping through her veins. There was no way she was going to be pulled away from him without a fight!

For the next several minutes, shouting could be heard from inside the RV.

_**+++ Venice Beach:**_

_**With Cat**_

"Look at what we made together," the first boy who approached Cat said, his hands and hers cupping the bowl they'd made with wet clay and a turning table earlier.

Cat dreamily said, "It's beautiful." Then, in a regretful voice, she added, "But I must get back to my friends now. I've been gone most of the day."

With that, she pulled away and left before she could get distracted further. She didn't once glance back, but she knew the young man was watching her walk away.

A happy giggle escaped her throat. She couldn't wait to tell Jadey everything!

* * *

When the redhead skipped to the RV, she was surprised to see no one had come out yet. Not thinking anything of this turn of events, she opened the metal door with a cheerful, "Hi, hi! I'm back!"

Her greeting, of course, interrupted the shouting match taking place between Beck and the others.

"Cat," they all called out, happy to finally see the pixie-faced redhead.

Of course, when they noticed the door was finally open, they charged outside. Beck had Jade's wrist in his hand, his feet making quick work to get out of his RV. His first priority was to take care of his girlfriend, especially after everyone almost attacked her to cool off. He was just glad their friend came back in time before a riot broke out among them.

Andre lifted Cat into the air, cheering at being free of the hot-box. Cat laughed, loving the attention everyone was giving her, like a child who craved the spot light.

"I feel so loved," she said, giggling.

When she was placed on the ground in favor of water, Tori hugged Cat in gratitude. "Cat, where have you been?" she demanded to know, hands resting on her hips now.

"Oh, Tori," the redhead began, grinning, "There were these guys-"

While she explained where she'd been, Beck and Andre pulled the top of the cooler off, each boy grabbing as many water bottles as they could hold.

Beck handed a bottle to Jade, who stood behind him. He watched as she broke the cap's seal and took a sip before opening his own bottle and almost draining the chilled liquid in three giant gulps.

Jade made her way towards her best friend, who was now receiving a hug from Robbie. "Where have you been, Cat?" she curiously asked, only slightly annoyed. Really, Beck could have been cooked before the redhead made her reappearance, but she was glad that wasn't the case.

Cat squealed, hugging Jade close. "Jadey, I have a lot to tell you! But, first, what were you guys doing inside the RV?"

Beck started gesturing with his free hand. "There was another RV-" he stopped when it finally registered said RV was no longer there. Groaning in defeat, he said, "Just continue with your story."

As Cat started to once again explain what happened, Tori cut her off half-way through. "Hey, guys, it's only four-thirty! Let's go swimming!"

"Yeah!" everyone agreed. Cat grabbed onto Jade's arm, while Beck took the Goth's free hand. Everyone eagerly began running towards salvation- the ocean.

* * *

+++ **The End** +++

_**Until next time!**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading, please review! It would be much appreciated, and any questions will be answered :3**_

_**Next time: 'In the Air Tonight'**_


	5. In the Air Tonight

((#_POSITIVE JADE_#)) : IN THE AIR TONIGHT

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout fic, or Perez Hilton. However, I own Trent Henderson (my OC with mentions also from '**_**Want You Back**_**')**

**Pairing**: Jade/Beck, Tori/Trina: sisterly 'bonding'

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: _Tori and Trina are stuck on an airplane because of a flight delay. Tori is concerned because she has a seven-page paper due, along with her partners Andre, Cat, and Jade. The four can't do their work, however, for a number of reasons that frustrate the Latina. Robbie keeps requesting video chats, Trina is having problems with the little boy kicking her chair, and Beck's jealousy isn't helping either!_

* * *

_**+++ Airplane:**_

_**Tori and Trina**_

"We are sorry to inform you of this inconvenience, but we are being delayed from our Los Angeles course for four hours… I repeat, this is your Captain speaking…"

Tori groaned, shutting her eyes tightly to pray she hadn't heard right. This couldn't be happening to her- not this!

_This_, being stuck on a plane with her older sister, Trina, for another four hours. But, that wasn't the only bad news Tori was experiencing at the moment. Oh no. She had a seven-page paper due in the morning, and she and her partners (Andre, Jade and Cat) hadn't even started! They were going to that night when she got home from her trip, but that didn't appear to be possible now. If Tori's calculations were correct, she wouldn't be getting home till around midnight, if not later.

That was simply unacceptable!

"Why is this happening to me?" groaned the brunette.

Trina waved a hand, adjusting in her seat the best she could. "Oh, what are whining about, Tori? It's not like we're gonna be stuck here forever."

Tori shot her older sibling a dirty look. "I have a _seven-page_ paper due in the _morning_, and I haven't even started it yet," she replied.

"Just do it now, then," her sister unhelpfully suggested, again moving around in her seat. "They have Wi-Fi, don't they?"

The younger Vega perked up, smiling. "That's a great idea, Trina! Thanks." Turning to the stewardess passing her seat, she lightly tapped her hand to get her attention.

"Yes, can I help you with something?" the nice blonde stewardess asked, smiling at the Latina.

"Yes, hi," Tori said, "Do you guys have Wi-Fi?"

The stewardess frowned. "Oh no, I'm sorry. We don't have Wi-Fi," she regrettably answered. Perking up, she added, "But we do have Wee-Fee. You're more than welcome to use that." Feeling she'd accomplished her goal in being helpful, she continued down the aisle.

Tori wrinkled her nose in confusion. "Wee-fee?" she muttered to herself. "What the chizz is 'Wee-Fee'?"

Trina opened her mouth to say something, but she stopped when her seat started jerking back and forth. Obviously someone was kicking her chair.

Whipping around in her seat, she sweetly smiled at the little blonde boy behind her. "Excuse me," she said kindly. "Could you please not kick the back of my seat?"

"No!" he instantly responded, his legs kicking again with more force to add emphasis.

Trina's patience seemed to have snapped. "Listen here, you little-"

"-Whoa, Trina, calm down!" Tori protested, grabbing her sister by the arm to stop her from leaping over to attack the kid.

Her sister argued, "But, he's kicking my seat!"

"Oh, what are you whining about," Tori asked, smirking, "It's not like we're gonna be stuck here forever, right?" She took great delight in how Trina huffed at her, arms crossed, and sinking back into the plane's chair to pout.

Trina subdued, Tori logged onto her laptop to hook her computer up to the plane's Wi-Fi. Instantly, she pulled up her chat list to see who was online.

"Oh good," she breathed out. "Andre is on." Quickly sending a video chat request, she only had to wait a moment before a window opened and she was speaking to her musically-talented friend. "Andre, hey."

Andre smiled. "Tori, what's up, chika? You at home yet?"

Tori groaned. "No, the flight is being delayed for another four hours," she answered, "I won't be home till after midnight, at the earliest."

A frown touched his features, brows furrowed. "What are we gonna do about our paper?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, clicking a few things on the screen the video chat wasn't blocking. "I can type up the paper here, while video chatting with Jade and Cat too?" she suggested.

Andre nodded in agreement. "Cool. Let me text Cat and Jade to get online," he said. Taking his pear-phone out, he quickly sent a text to the two girls. "Done. We just gotta wait now."

While they waited, Trina's seat jerked back and forth again, a clear indication that the troublesome boy was kicking her chair once more.

Gritting her teeth, the older Vega sibling slowly sat up to turn around. "Will you **please** stop kicking me?" she semi-shouted in exasperation.

The little boy stuck his tongue out. "No!"

While her seat vibrated with the almost-violent kicks, she turned burning eyes onto the man who could only be the boy's father, who studiously ignored what his son was doing. "Hey, control your kid, mister!" she snapped.

The boy's father looked up, an almost helpless expression in his eyes, almost like he was resigned. Sighing, he turned to look at his kid. "Son, stop hitting the nice lady's seat," he commanded in a tone that was weaker than a parent's should be.

"No!"

The father shrugged helplessly, in a way that said, _What can you do?_ and went back to reading his magazine.

Trina gasped in outrage, but sat forward once more.

Tori almost wept in happiness when she saw Jade and Cat come online almost at the same time. She would do anything to avoid having to soothe Trina's wrath or listen to her complain (though she thought the father could've done more to control his son).

Andre also looked a bit relieved to see the two other girls.

Cat's screen popped up an instant before Jade's. The perky redhead happily waved from her overly pink bedroom, her expression as cheerful as any child on Christmas morning. "Hi, hi!" she greeted.

"Hey," Jade greeted, giving a small wave. Her room looked as dark as Tori remembered, however, she rose a brow at the rabbit sitting in the Goth's lap but didn't comment. They didn't have time for fifty questions.

"What's up, Little Red, Snow White?" Andre greeted, smiling when he saw the two best friends. "Tori's flight is being delayed for another four hours, so we need to do our paper over video chat."

Jade rose a brow but didn't comment, her slim fingers gently petting her rabbit on the head. Beatles appeared to be content to just stay in her lap, small teeth nibbling on his owner's black stockings.

Cat gasped, like she'd heard something scandalous. "One time, my brother got stuck on a plane," she stated, "Only, he was in a crate and on his way to Cuba. There were two other guys with him, but they didn't speak English." She giggled, obviously unconcerned.

"That's nice, Cat," Tori said, leaning forward in her seat slightly. "But, we gotta really do our paper now, since we haven't started yet."

"Kay, kay!"

Jade continued petting her rabbit. "Okay then. Andre, why don't you read the instructions?" she suggested.

Andre rubbed his hands together. "You got it." Grabbing a colored piece of paper, he began reading the instructions printed. When he finished, he asked, "Well, what do you girls think?"

"How about a mystery?" the Goth intoned, smirking. "The main character is supposed to be in a situation where he or she needs to do something different and unique. What's more _unique_ than solving a mystery?"

Tori began typing away on her laptop. "Yeah, that's a good idea," she replied, furrowing her brow in concentration. "Then, how about-"

"-I gotta take a whazz," Trina loudly announced, standing from her seat, thus cutting Tori off. With some difficultly, the older Vega shimmied her way passed Tori's open laptop screen, her butt sticking out more than necessary.

"What is that?" Cat screeched in a frightened tone.

"Oh, the horror!" Andre shouted from his screen, hands slapping over his eyes to block the image of Trina's buttocks. "The horror!"

"Vega, move faster!" Jade ordered, one hand blocking the horrid sight from her rabbit, who continued to nibble affectionately at his owner's stockings.

"Trina," Tori protested from her spot, wishing her sibling had waited for her to move so she could have saved her friends' eyesight.

"What?" her sister demanded, finally getting to the aisle. Not waiting for a response, she marched down towards the back of the plane where the bathrooms were located.

Tori sighed. "Sorry about that, guys," she apologized, feeling highly embarrassed and pitiful for her friends. "I'll send you to a good therapist."

"Yeah, we're definitely gonna need one after that," Jade muttered, eyes squeezed tightly shut.

Andre and Cat hummed in agreement, the redhead biting her hair for comfort.

"Anyway," Tori continued, smiling sheepishly, "back to the paper." For the next few minutes, everyone contributed to the discussion, even Cat, though her ideas were more suited to little kids, not a mystery plot.

Suddenly, a _ding_! sounded from Tori's laptop, alerting the Latina to a new video chat request.

Frowning, she scanned over who it could be. "Oh, it's Robbie," she said. "I wonder what he wants." Without much thought, she rejected the request. "We can't worry about that right now. We've got a little less than half done- we can do this!"

"Hey, look at this!" Cat exclaimed in excitement, clicking something out of view of her webcam. Suddenly, her picture started rotating in circles. Giggling, she clapped. "Oh yay!"

Andre chuckled, while Jade smirked at her best friend's antics. "What's that, Cat?" the former asked, curious.

"Pinwheel," she replied, giggling more. "Look at me, Jadey! Look at me! I'm pinwheeling!" Throwing her arms up, she laughed like she was on an actual ride.

"Guys, we really should-"

Andre laughed as his picture started 'pinwheeling' like the redhead's. "Hey, this is fun!" He threw his own arms up, laughing as it looked like he was on a roller-coaster.

"Jadey! Jadey!" Cat called out in happiness. "Pinwheel with us!"

Tori groaned, her hand running through her hair. "We really don't have the time-"

Jade clicked on something out of view. In the next instant, her picture began spinning in the opposite direction of the others. She chuckled. "This is fun," she stated, enjoying the special effects.

"Ooh, what effect is that?" Andre asked, fascinated.

The Goth carefully looked at her screen. "Uh, _reverse_ pinwheel," she answered in amusement.

In the next second, Cat and Andre were spinning in the same direction as their friend, both laughing like they were having the time of their lives.

"Guys," Tori snapped. "C'mon, we really gotta do our paper."

All three stopped their effects, Andre and Cat slightly pouting while Jade smiled in an innocent way.

"Okay, where are we again?" Jade questioned, her fingers once again petting her rabbit.

"Beatles," Cat cooed, finally noticing the multi-colored rabbit. "Hi, Beatles! It's Cat, but not the animal."

Exasperated, Tori groaned, "Cat, could you please focus?"

The pixie-faced redhead gasped, an offended look appearing. "What's that supposed to mean?!" she cried out.

Panicking, the Latina tried to correct what she said, but Cat wouldn't listen. With a huff, the redhead snapped her laptop closed, thus cutting her off from the video chat.

"Well, there goes Little Red," Andre commented, shaking his head.

Jade, unconcerned for now, asked, "What, now, you guys? Should we continue?"

"Yeah, we should," Tori said, feeling guilty for chasing the other girl away. "Now, where were we?" Clicking a few buttons, she brought up the word document she'd used for their project. "Oh, okay. We're on the part where-"

"Tori! Tori!" Trina exclaimed, practically jumping on her sister in her excitement. "You'll never guess who I just saw!"

Tori gave her sister a weird look. "I could have sworn you went to the back of the plane…"

Trina waved a hand dismissively. "It's not like I won't be flying first-class soon, anyway," she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "With my talent and beautiful face, they'll be begging me to sit up there, so why shouldn't I start using their bathroom now?"

"Oh God," Jade muttered quietly to herself. Tori almost laughed at the Goth's comment, but caught herself in time.

Ignoring the jet haired girl, Trina made her way back to her seat, her buttocks purposefully facing the screen this time.

"Not again!" Andre exclaimed from his end. "The horror- it's back!"

"Why, Vega?" Jade hotly demanded, her hand once again blocking the poor rabbit's view.

Again, Trina ignored the younger students. Her focus never leaving her sister, she squealed, "I just saw Perez Hilton!"

"Shut up," the younger Vega squealed back. "You're not serious right now."

"I am _so_ serious," she replied. "I even found his camera!" To show she wasn't kidding, Trina pulled out the digital device, like a trophy she'd won.

From the laptop, Jade's voice commented, "You know, **stealing** is frowned upon and could land you in jail!"

Trina shot a glare at the Goth. "I didn't _steal_ Perez Hilton's camera! I merely borrowed it. Then, when he comes looking for it, I'll turn it in and he'll be so grateful, he'll marry me!"

Jade muttered, under her breath, "Maybe in your dreams."

Before Jade and Trina could get into a more heated argument, Tori's laptop gave a cheery _ding_! and everyone's attention was focused to see who that was.

"Oh, it's Robbie again," the Latina mumbled, before rejecting the chat request. Really, didn't he know Tori and the others didn't have time right now to talk story?

Jade's laptop gave a soft _ding_! in the next second, and everyone looked at the Goth for an explanation.

Beatles's nose twitched. "Oh, it's Beck," Jade supplied in confusion. "I wonder what he wants." With that, she clicked _accept_ and Beck appeared in the next instant for everyone to see.

His handsome features set in a frown, he immediately demanded to know at his girlfriend, "Why aren't you answering any of my texts?"

Jade shifted to look for her pear-phone. However, not seeing it, she turned back to face him. "I'm doing homework." She waved a hand towards Andre and Tori.

"I've sent you a few texts and left a couple of voice mails," Beck stated, his frown turning darker. "You don't normally take this long to answer, so I figured something was distracting you." In the background, there were some shuffling noises, so he leaned down and picked up his Rottweiler puppy, Zane.

Jade smiled at the sight of the puppy she'd gotten for Beck. "Hi, Zane," she greeted before answering Beck's original question. "I don't know where my phone is right now, Beck. Did you need to tell me something?"

"Do you want to break up with me?" he instantly blurted, dark eyes flashing in anger and jealousy.

Tori groaned, while Andre rolled his eyes. Trina perked up, seeing this as a chance to snag Beck for herself. She just had to wait and see what happened.

Jade narrowed her eyes in confusion, her fingers gently kneading Beatles's floppy ear. "What are you talking about?"

"Does the name _Trent Henderson_ ring any bells?"

"You're still talking to Trent Henderson?!" Tori, Trina, and Andre asked at the same time. While Tori and Trina were squealing like fan-girls, Andre was just shocked and curious.

Jade rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Well, yeah," she answered, not sure what the big deal was. Hadn't she and Beck already have a fight over this? "He's my friend and I wanted to ask him-"

"What?" her boyfriend demanded to know, scowling. "What could you possibly want to ask him? You do wanna break up with me!"

"No, of course not," she said back, keeping calm though she sounded slightly annoyed. "Look, why don't you come to my house and we'll discuss this while I do my paper with Andre and Tori. Okay?"

"Gladly," was the last thing everyone heard before Beck closed out of the chat, his little video box disappearing as quickly as it had appeared.

Sighing, Jade turned back to the others. "Let's get back to the project," she said.

"Uh, okay," Tori replied, knowing her friend didn't want to talk about her problem anymore. "So, anyway, we were on the part where the boy gets home, and hears something from the basement. What should happen next?"

Andre thoughtfully hummed. "Oh, how about-"

"-Andre?!" his grandmother's voice yelled from off screen.

Tori groaned, "Not again."

The older woman appeared in the next second, dressed in a flowery nightgown and hair in a bun. In her hands, she carried a wooden rolling pin, and her eyes looked wildly around the room. "Andre! Who you talking to, boy? There are voices coming from out of nowhere!"

Andre rubbed his hands down his face. "I'm talking to my friends, grandma," he answered, "You remember Tori and Jade, right?"

"What?" she exclaimed, her eyes whipping from left to right. "Those girls aren't here! I'd have seen them!"

"No, grandma, they're over here," her grandson tried to explain, his hands gesturing to his laptop. "See? I'm talking to them like this."

"Hi, Ms. Harris," Tori and Jade greeted, at the same time, the two waving warily.

Ms. Harris looked in their direction, her eyes frantically scanning over the screen. Unfamiliar with the contraption, she gave a shout and smashed her rolling pin towards the laptop.

"Grandma, no! Don't-" was the last thing Tori and Jade heard from their friend.

Jade scratched her neck uncomfortably. "Well, I guess it's just you and me, now, Tori," she said.

"Uh, yeah," she answered, stunned over what happened.

Suddenly, there was a thumping noise coming from Jade's side of the conversation, and Tori's eyes widened when she figured out it must be Beck.

"How did he-?" she began to ask, but Jade's door being forced open stopped the Latina from finishing her question.

Jade paused, lips pursed. "You could have knocked," she shot at her boyfriend, who plopped down next to her, Zane in his arms.

Beck scowled. "Yeah, well. You could stop talking to _Trent Henderson_, but we both know that isn't going to happen for some time, right?"

His girlfriend frowned deeply. "I keep trying to tell you," she started to protest, but Beck cut her off.

"What could you possibly say about hanging out with _that guy_?"

She growled, "Well, maybe if you would give me the time to **explain**, then we wouldn't be fighting so often over Trent."

Beck placed Zane down on the floor, Beatles following soon after. "You just like making me jealous," he stated, knowing this had to be true. I mean, why else would his girlfriend keep talking to a guy she knew he _hated_? He wouldn't be arguing with Jade all the time if the guys she associated with were ugly!

Jade opened her mouth to respond, but Tori cut into their discussion to avoid the two breaking up. Again (once was enough for her, thank you).

"Uh," the Latina said, catching their attention. "I didn't know Beck had a key to your house, Jade."

"He doesn't," the Goth replied, in a _duh_-tone.

Beck, just now noticing the other girl, added, "I have a foot." The smile that appeared on his face showed exactly how proud he was by that fact, considering **how** he had used said appendage.

Tori's eyes widened in shock. She better be careful- this many surprises to her system may give her a heart attack.

"Moving on…" she muttered, going back to the paper in front of her. "Maybe you guys should-"

"-Yeah, she'll call you later," Beck impatiently cut her off. "We have to talk. Bye." With that, he shut Jade's laptop, thus closing the video chat.

"Aw," Tori whined, wishing her friends weren't so dysfunctional. "We still have half the assignment to do."

"About time, if you ask me," Trina rudely said, shifting around in her seat. In her hands, she played with the _borrowed_ camera, her fingers pressing random buttons. "Although, I should have asked Jade for Trent's number," she thoughtfully added, smiling to herself.

Tori frowned in annoyance at her older sibling. "Don't you think you should return that?"

Trina rolled her eyes. "I already told you. I'm going to return it when Perez Hilton asks for a reward. Then, he'll be so grateful, he'll marry me!"

"Yeah, I don't see that happening," a male voice commented, catching the Vegas' attention.

"Oh wow, you're Perez Hilton!" Tori squealed, knowing exactly who the man was. In full fan-girl mode, she added, "I _love_ you!"

Mr. Hilton looked uncomfortable, but he smiled, always happy to meet a fan. However, he turned his attention onto the other young woman. "Can I have my camera back?" he politely asked, not wanting to insult her into resisting. Really, there was a time and place for that, but not here.

Trina held the digital device like it was gold. "How do you even know it's your camera?" she demanded to know, not willing to give it up. Not even to its **actual** owner.

Mr. Hilton sighed, rolling his eyes. "I _saw_ you _take_ it," he replied in a dry tone.

"Trina," Tori scolded, looking at her sister. "Give the man back his camera!"

"No!" protested the older Vega, reminding Tori of the little boy who had been kicking Trina's seat earlier.

"Trina!" Tori shouted back. Her hands reached over to take the camera away, the two siblings beginning to fight over the device. "Give it to me!"

"No!"

Unsure what to do, Mr. Hilton jumped in to assist the younger Latina, not sure if he should aim for getting his camera back, or trying to separate the two from hurting each other.

Needless to say, the plane erupted in complete and utter chaos.

_**+++ West Residence:**_

_**Jade's Bedroom**_

After Beck rudely cut off her video chat with Tori, Jade turned a glare onto her boyfriend. He didn't look the least bit apologetic, nor guilty, for what he'd done.

"Okay," she began, keeping her voice calm. "What's the problem?"

Beck furrowed his brow, suggesting without words that Jade should know why he was so displeased with her.

She sighed. "Right, Trent Henderson," she muttered, mostly to herself. An idea suddenly popped into her head, and she smirked at Beck. "You know, you're really lucky I love you so much, Beck."

He snorted. "That's funny, because I don't _feel_ loved."

With an elbow, she nudged him in the arm. "Well, you should. You know why?"

Curious despite his jealousy and anger, he took the bait. "Why?"

Jade grinned. "Because," she said, "_Trent Henderson_ is **the guy** I gave one of your plays to."

The way he tensed was a sure sign that she'd surprised him.

Quietly, he asked, "What are you talking about?"

Ice-blue eyes rolled, exasperated. "Trent's father is a famous writer, right? When I found out, I asked Trent to ask his dad to read over one of your plays. Our constant texting is because Trent was telling me everything his dad was saying about it."

Pieces to the puzzle began falling in place, and Beck felt guilty for the things he'd accused Jade of, not to mention the way he'd been treating her. Chizz, he even broke up with her! He was just thankful he got her back.

In a small voice riddled with guilt, he asked, "Really?"

Nodding, she playfully nudged him again in the arm. "You gonna say you're sorry?" she teased.

"Well," he said, in a lightly defensive tone that was more embarrassed than anything, "It's not like you said anything before now."

Jade laughed. "It's not like you gave me a chance."

Beck closed his eyes, feeling horrible. "I'm sorry, babe," he whispered. "I need to learn how to control my jealousy and possessiveness, and not jump to conclusions."

She crawled into his lap, her arms wrapping around his neck. "That would be nice, but then you wouldn't be the Beck I know and fell in love with," she said, pecking him on the lips. "Tell me you love me."

Her request was given in a soft, soulful voice that tugged at his heart. It was the kind of tone that he could never deny anything to.

"I love you."

The smile that blossomed on her beautiful features warmed Beck in a way he had never felt before. And he was proud that he was the one to put that expression upon her face.

* * *

+++ **The End** +++

_**Until next time!**_

_**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review and comment; it would be much appreciated :3 Any questions will be answered, too!**_

_**Next Time: 'Little Red's Boyfriend'**_


	6. Little Red's Boyfriend

+++ POSITIVE JADE +++ : LITTLE RED'S BOYFRIEND

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout fic, nor Daniel (Danny)**

_**~ I would like to **__**take this time to thank everyone who reviewed my chapters- Thanks everyone! I appreciate it! :3 I would also like to point out that Season 1 of my Victorious fanfic is almost done, so if there is an episode you'd like to see, please let me know. Hopefully, I'll do it proud haha ~**_

**Pairing**: Jade/Beck, Cat/Danny, Jade/Cat friendship, Cat/Tori friendship

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: _After dating a guy for some time now, Cat is excited about introducing him to her friends. Things get a little complicated, however, when it turns out he's Tori's ex from Sherwood! Now, Tori must battle against jealousy as she watches Daniel and Cat be all lovey-dovey together._

_ Meanwhile, Trina is doing her own form of introductions to the rest of the gang..._

* * *

_**+++ Valentine Household:**_

_**Cat's Bedroom**_

Jade took a seat on her best friend's impossibly pink bed, her messenger bag falling to the floor on the side. "So, what did you want to tell me?" she asked, curious.

Cat squealed, throwing her arms around the Goth. "Oh, Jadey," she dreamily said, lashes fluttering. "I've met this really great boy. He's so sweet and handsome, and-"

Chuckling, Jade patted her friend on the back. "That's nice, Cat," she said, "So, you have a new boyfriend? When can I meet him?"

Cat giggled, her big brown eyes sparkling with happiness. She hadn't had a boyfriend in a while and had begun to lose hope that she would find a guy as nice and kind as Daniel. He was perfect!

"I asked him to meet me at school tomorrow." She squealed in excitement. "This is gonna be so great, Jadey! Now we can go out on double-dates again."

Jade smiled. "That would fun, like old times. Tell me more about this guy."

As Cat rambled on about her new boyfriend, the Goth couldn't help but be happy for her pixie-featured friend. Cat was so sweet, sometimes too sweet for her own good, and she was so innocent. She always ended up hurt in some way. Jade hoped this new guy would be different; that he wouldn't do anything to hurt Cat. It had been a while since Cat had been this happy about anything.

Or, heaven forbid, someone should try to interfere with her 'little sister's' relationship.

Jade would never forgive them…

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**The Next Day**_

Tori closed her locker, turning to meet up with her friends. She paused when she caught sight of a cute guy looking around curiously, like he was searching for someone. However, she knew this boy, and shock coursed through her as her eyes widened.

"Daniel?" she asked, surprised. She was just glad her voice hadn't squeaked.

Daniel turned at the sound of his name, his own eyes widening in surprise. "Tori?" he replied, "I didn't realize you go here now."

"Yeah," she answered, feeling incredibly awkward, "I go here. What are you doing here?"

Daniel smiled, a look that showed he was rather happy. "Oh, well, you see-"

"Hey, Tori," Beck's voice greeted, and the Latina almost hugged him in gratitude for showing up when he did.

Beside the Canadian-born boy, his girlfriend Jade was tugging his hand along, like usual. "Who's your friend?" the Goth asked, though she didn't sound particularly interested in the answer. She was more curious about meeting Cat's new boyfriend.

"This is Daniel," Tori introduced, waving a hand in his direction then, reversing it when she added, "Daniel, this is Beck and Jade."

Beck asked, "So, how do you know Tori?" Honestly, he wasn't that curious either. Jade had told him about Cat's new boyfriend and how they would be meeting him that day. Like Jade, the little redhead was like Beck's little sister. He had to make sure the dude was okay by guy-standard. If not, he'll loan Jade a pair of his scissors.

Slightly nervous, Daniel answered, "We went to the same school before she came here."

"Yeah, Daniel was my boyfriend," Tori added, not wanting things to remain awkward.

Daniel pointed at Tori. "Girlfriend."

Jade hummed. "So, why'd you dump her?" she asked, only half aware she'd asked the question. Really, when was Cat showing up so Jade could meet her boyfriend?

Beck chuckled lightly, running his free hand through his hair. His other arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders. "Jade," he said meaningfully.

"What?" she replied, not understanding what she had done.

"Umm," Daniel muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

Tori groaned, "It's okay. Just tell them."

"She broke up with me," he informed the other couple.

"Ah," Jade said, still slightly distracted. "So, what brings you here?"

Daniel smiled again. "I'm here to meet someone," he answered. "My girlfriend, actually."

Beck rose an eyebrow curiously, while Jade smirked in light amusement. Oh, so Tori's ex was moving onto a girl at Hollywood Arts? Things were about to get a little interesting, she just knew it, though she did feel a little bad for the Latina.

"Who're dating?" Tori asked, her nose wrinkling. Her stomach cramped in an unpleasant way, but that couldn't be jealousy? Could it? She and Daniel had been broken up for almost an entire year, so of course they have moved on by now. Right?

Okay, so it was more like eleven months, but really, who was counting? Certainly not Tori Vega!

Before the other boy could answer, a squeal of "Daniel!" was heard then, a familiar redhead bounced into Daniel's arms, planting a kiss on his lips happily.

"Cat," Daniel greeted, happy to have finally found his girlfriend. While he enjoyed seeing Tori again and meeting Beck and Jade, he'd come to HA to spend time with his girl.

Beck gave Jade a look that clearly said, _What now?_ He was obviously worried about what would happen when Cat found out Daniel was Tori's ex-boyfriend. Everyone in their group (perhaps not Tori) knew that Cat would break up with him if Tori showed even a hint of being uncomfortable with her dating Daniel.

Jade shrugged discreetly, her teeth nibbling on her bottom lip. Like Beck, she was worried about her redheaded friend. Cat hadn't been this happy in so long, but Daniel was Tori's ex. Wasn't there, like, a girl-code somewhere that said friends can't date their friend's ex? Or was that the bro-code? Weren't they the same in some cases, like this?

"Oh, yay, you met some of my friends already," Cat said, giggling. Her arms were wrapped around Daniel's waist, while said guy had an arm around her slim shoulders.

Jade didn't see a reason as to why it should stay hidden that Tori and Daniel had dated. "Oh, Tori _knows_ Daniel, Cat," she said, a hinting tone in her voice she hoped her friend would understand. She didn't do it to be mean- she just wanted to look out for her little sister-figure.

Cat seemed to slightly catch on. Her grin turned into a confused smile as she looked between Daniel and Tori, who both looked a little uncomfortable now. "What's that supposed to mean?" she curiously asked, though her chest began to tighten. "Were you guys friends?"

"They were _good_ friends," Beck answered, catching on to what his girlfriend was doing. Unlike Jade, however, his tone made it clear what he meant, if Cat's widening eyes weren't enough of a clue.

"What?" the redhead squeaked, instantly snapping away from Daniel. "What's going on?"

Tori immediately waved a hand in reassurance. "Nothing, nothing, Cat," she answered, "Daniel and I went to Sherwood together. We sort of dated, too… But! We broke up." The ending of her explanation was given in a bright voice, hoping to calm her friend down. Cat was sweet but she sometimes overreacted.

"Yeah, totally," Daniel added, smiling at his girlfriend. "We're completely over each other. We were broke up a **long** time ago."

"Only eleven months," Tori said defensively.

"Not the point," Daniel retorted. He cupped Cat's shoulders, staring deeply into her eyes. "Besides, I'm dating you now, Cat. That's not gonna change for a while either."

"Yeah, seriously," Tori added, smiling in encouragement at her friend, though her stomach cramped again at Daniel's last sentence. "It's fine."

Cat smiled, glad that Tori and Daniel had, at least, broken up on good terms. "Kay, kay," she giggled, wrapping her arms around her boyfriend once more.

Feeling a little awkward, considering the trio involved, Beck announced, "I'm bored now." Inwardly, he knew this wasn't going to be the end, but he really didn't want to be involved. He'll let Jade take care of things between Tori, Cat, and Daniel. He trusted his girlfriend in these sorts of situations, and it wasn't like he had to worry about Daniel flirting with Jade. Jade would never stand for a friend's boyfriend hitting on her.

After giving his announcement, Beck pulled away from Jade before walking off. This much drama was not how he wanted to start his morning.

Jade pursed her lips for a second, not sure what she should say. "I apologize for… him," she said, also walking away to catch up with Beck. She couldn't blame him for leaving; she'd have done the same if he hadn't beaten her to the punch.

She found him only a few feet away, next to Tori's locker, no doubt waiting for her. "Thanks for leaving me," she teased, raising an eyebrow mockingly.

Beck smirked, wrapping his arms around her waist. "You think they're gonna be okay?" he asked. "I'm kind of worried about Cat."

She played with his shirt buttons, her ice-blue eyes centered on his chest with an unseeing gaze. "I'm just hoping she doesn't get hurt," she whispered.

Placing a finger under her chin, he coaxed her to look him in the eye. "Everything's going to be okay," he soothed. "Even if things don't work out between Cat and Daniel, you'll be there to pick Cat up again. She has the others, too."

"You're right," she said, leaning up further to kiss her boyfriend. He was so smart sometimes; he centered her, like she knew she did for him. It's why they worked so well as a couple, though some people didn't understand because they were such opposites, personality-wise. But, how could other's opinions matter when they were this happy together?

Beck's arms tightened around Jade, bringing her body closer to his warmth. Her hands came up, her slim fingers brushing through his fluffy hair.

Vaguely, the couple heard Tori say something to them but didn't catch a word of it before the Latina stomped off with a huff.

Oh well, it probably wasn't important anyway.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**With Trina and Robbie**_

When the bell rang for class to begin, Robbie found it an unusual sight that Trina Vega was actually popular with the student body. Even as a weird nerd, Robbie still prided himself with the fact that, at least, _a certain few_ liked him, versus not being liked _at all_.

But still, he had thought himself in love with Trina once before (until Cat kissed him but refused to meet his parents), then everything was fine. Trina liked Robbie ignoring her and Robbie liked not having milk spit in his face.

Robbie walked over to Trina, who was fawning over herself with how popular she was, though that popularity seemed to be coming mostly from her foot.

"Hey, Trina," he greeted, holding Rex in his arms. "What's up with everyone feeling your foot?"

Trina squealed, sticking her foot out even more. "Feel it, feel it," she excitedly ordered.

"Why would I-? Okay," Robbie replied. He was sure weirder things have happened to him before, so why not? Using his free hand, he reached out and touched the older Vega's offered appendage. He gasped, surprised and awed. "Whoa! Wicked soft foot."

"Like a baby's butt, right?" Trina squealed, practically jumping where she stood.

"Rex, you have to feel this," Robbie said to his puppet friend, grabbing his hand and running it over the smooth skin.

"Like a baby's butt," Rex agreed, his tone awed.

Robbie looked up at the older girl. "How did you get it to feel like butter?" he asked, truly curious.

Looking around to make sure no one was listening, she answered, "Pooka fish."

"Pooka fish?"

"Yes," she hissed, motioning for Robbie to keep his voice down. "I know a guy who sells them. Okay? You can't say anything to anyone."

Robbie smiled. He knew exactly what he wanted if he was going to keep his mouth shut.

_**+++ Vega Household:**_

_**After School**_

"Are you sure this is safe," the curly haired teen asked, sounding a bit nervous.

Trina sighed, impatient. "Just put your feet into the water with the Pooka fish. I did it and nothing happened," she said.

Robbie looked down at the fish tank that held the exotic, foreign fish. "Well, if you're sure," he muttered. Taking a deep, calming breath, he dipped his feet into the water. Initially, he flinched at the unnatural feeling of something lightly poking every inch of his foot, but he soon was almost melting off the counter with a blissful expression on his face.

"Wow," he sighed. "This feels like- like-"

"Like a million tiny kisses," Trina supplied helpfully, her tone smug.

Robbie sighed blissfully again. "Yeah, like a million tiny kisses on my feet."

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**The Next Day- Asphalt Café**_

Tori, Cat, Beck, and Jade were sitting at their usual table when Daniel snuck up behind Cat. His hands cupping over her eyes, he asked, "Guess who?"

Excited, Cat gasped happily. "Oh, is it Jadey?" she eagerly replied, bouncing in her seat.

Beck gave his redheaded friend a weird look, although she couldn't see it. "She's sitting right next to you," he replied, as though it were obvious (which it had been).

Cat's hand immediately shot out, touching the Goth's face with experimental pats of her fingers. "Oh, hi Jadey!" she squealed.

"She is touching my face," Jade stated, before taking her best friend's hand. "Daniel is the one behind you, Cat," she helpfully added.

"Daniel," the redhead exclaimed, turning around to hug her boyfriend. "What are you doing here?" Although, she wasn't going to complain about seeing him; it was just an innocent question.

"Don't you have school?" Tori questioned, her expression slightly pinched in irritation. Seriously, why did her stomach always cramp when it involved Cat and Daniel, **her ex**. Really, she was over him!

Daniel took the seat between Jade and Cat, his arm wrapped around his girlfriend's shoulders. "I have a free period right now, so I decided to drop by," he explained, smiling at Cat. "What are you guys talking about?"

"The Kickback," Beck answered, already knowing something was going on with Tori, if her facial features were any indication. To keep himself from leaving (again), he placed an arm around Jade.

"Oh, cool," the other boy said, "What's a Kickback?"

Cat explained, "A Kickback is a party at Hollywood Arts that happens every semester for the students. You know, to hang out and stuff. It's really fun! I was going to ask you today if you wanted to come? It's this Saturday."

"I would love to," Daniel replied, grinning.

As she watched the couple, Tori couldn't help but frown deeply. That cramping in her stomach was getting worse the longer she stayed in their presence, but what could she say? She had already told Cat it was okay to date Daniel. And, really, it was, so why did she continue to be jealous? What reason was there to be so _envious_? To wish unhappiness upon their relationship? This was not the _Tori Vega_ everyone knew, including herself.

Jade watched the Latina's inner struggle with cautious eyes. Despite wanting to be friends with her, the Goth wasn't going to allow Tori to hurt Cat in any way, shape or form.

The mentioned redhead squealed happily, clapping. Turning to her backpack, she rummaged around for a second before producing a plastic bag of brownies with little colorful candies, like M&Ms, decorating the top. "I made brownies," she announced, like everyone couldn't tell.

Tori couldn't help the smug smile that curved her lips up. "Ah, Cat," she regretfully said, "Daniel doesn't like brownies."

"What?" Cat asked her boyfriend sadly; she'd always been so proud of herself for making sweets. However, her expression brightened as she opened the plastic bag. "Well, you should try them anyway!"

While Daniel protested, with childish glee, the pixie-faced teen shoved a brownie into his open mouth. His eyes widened as he chewed carefully, surprised by the chocolaty flavor that burst on his tongue.

"Wow, these are amazing," he exclaimed, taking another piece from his giggling girlfriend.

Tori frowned deeply. "I thought you didn't like brownies? I made you some twice!"

Jade shot a small smile Cat's way. "Well, it looks like he likes Cat's brownies," she commented.

Daniel swallowed the bite he had in his mouth. He gave his ex a sheepish look, explaining, "Yeah, these are just… Different." It sounded lame but it was how he felt. He grinned when Cat fed him another piece of the dessert.

"How are they different?" the Latina demanded to know, looking highly offended. Jealousy was not a pretty color for her to wear, but seriously? She'd made brownies _twice_ for the guy and he didn't like them, but he _loves_ Cat's?!

"Here, Tori, try some," Cat helpfully said, shoving a candy covered brownie into her friend's mouth.

Reluctantly, she chewed but paused within the first few bites. "Ah, man, they are good," she moaned out in despair. With that, she stood from the table and stormed off. She needed time to think about her feelings. There was no point in being jealous of Cat and Daniel's relationship- Tori had broken up with the boy a long time ago; she was over him!

As she walked away, she kept chanting that in her head. But, the further she got, the more she realized that she may be lying to herself.

The question she wanted answered was: **Why** was she jealous?

_**+++ Vega Household:**_

_**After School**_

After getting annoyed with Robbie's evasive and weird riddles, Andre had finally found out why his foot had been soft like a baby's butt. Pooka fish. That Trina Vega had obtained from the back of a guy's truck.

_Yeah, that didn't sound like a horrible plan_, Andre sarcastically thought to himself, although he was now at the older girl's house about to dip his own feet into a tank-full of the exotic fish. Was he in his right frame of mind? Probably not. He just wanted feet that felt butter-smooth and baby-butt soft.

"Are you sure this okay?" he asked his two companions, giving them skeptical looks.

Robbie wore the same smug expression as Trina, the two leaning against the piano or counter. "Yeah, we both did it," the curly haired teen answered. "And we're fine."

Andre rose a brow as if to say, _Maybe to you you're okay_. Sighing, he looked down into the clear water again, watching the fish swim around.

Trina huffed in that annoyed way that was familiar. "The Pooka fish are perfectly safe," she semi-snapped. "All they do is eat the dead skin on your feet. That's how our feet got so soft. Now dip your feet inside!"

Shooting a small glare the girl's way, he finally dipped his feet inside. He jerked, about to pull back, but stopped. His shoulders slumped and the next sigh he released was blissful and dreamy. Andre even let out a drunk-sounding laugh.

"Ooh, it feels like a million tiny kisses on my feet," he stated, clapping like a child.

Robbie and Trina shared smug smiles, happy they got another to join the 'dark side' so to speak.

_**+++ Valentine Household:**_

_**With Cat and Jade**_

Sighing dreamily, Cat bounced onto her pink bed, arms thrown out. "Isn't Daniel amazing?" she asked her best friend, sweet brown eyes staring blindly at the ceiling.

Jade chuckled, taking a seat at Cat's desk. "He seems pretty cool, I guess," she answered. Pulling out her phone, she began texting Beck, who was waiting for her at his RV. They were having a last-minute date when Jade finished spending time with the redhead.

"I'm so glad him and Tori stayed friends even though they broke up," her friend commented, smiling happily at the thought. "You can't have too many friends! And friends are so fun, right, Jadey?"

Aforementioned Goth nodded, a small smile curving her lips up. "Yes, Cat, friends are fun," she agreed. Really, it had been too long since she'd seen her friend so head-over-heels happy, especially because the cause was over a boy.

However, a frown touched her pretty features briefly as she thought about the Latina. If anything, Cat and Tori were closer as friends, and Jade wanted to make sure things didn't get out of hand between them. But, the way Tori reacted to Cat and Daniel's relationship, a person would think she was jealous (and Jade was smart enough to see the signs).

This wouldn't bold well for either Cat or Tori, but Jade had always been protective of the redhead, so, of course, she'd stick to her side, no matter what.

The only problem was that Jade couldn't protect Cat's heart from breaking if Tori screwed up as a friend.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**Kickback**_

Tori skeptically watched as Sikowitz laughed while walking away from her, her sausage on a stick in hand. Something was seriously wrong with their teacher if he didn't want to admit to what kind of meat the sausage was made out of.

Except the mystery sausage was **really** good, so Tori stopped questioning what it was and took another bite.

Chewing, she turned and caught sight of Cat and Daniel twirling and dancing and just being so _love-dovey_ that she glared at them unknowingly. Her jaw worked furiously as she ate, the motion much too violent for eating the tender meat.

Beck appeared at her elbow in that instant, nicely dressed with light gel in his fluffy hair. His hands were placed in his pockets, his gaze moving back and forth between the Latina and dancing couple.

When Daniel twirled Cat and the redhead laughed joyously, the Canadian-born boy watched as Tori's fingers curled tighter around her sausage-on-a-stick. He really wished Jade was around but his girl had disappeared somewhere. Not that he was worried- he was more concerned about the boys he'd find flirting with her. Because, seriously, that was **not** cool in his book.

"Did Daniel ever spin you around like that?" Beck asked conversationally. Really, he wasn't good at stuff like this, which is why he tended to walk away before things got too dramatic. The only reason he was actually doing this was because Jade asked him to keep an eye on Tori, and because he considered Tori his friend. That was all that was keeping his feet planted to the spot.

Tori shot a glare full of jealousy at Beck, who took a small step back. In that moment, he sort of understood how guys felt when he scared them away from Jade with that same look in his eyes, though Tori's glare was missing anger and possessiveness.

She practically shoved her food into his face. "Do you want to get slapped with a sausage?" she demanded to know, shaking the food in question to add emphasis.

Beck glanced down at it, and couldn't help but feel a little amused. "No, but you should ask Jade that question next time," he answered before sauntering off casually. He'd noticed when Cat and Daniel left, so he decided to make his own exit too.

Tori spluttered, not sure what had just happened. What did _Jade_ have to do with getting a sausage-slap in the face?

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**With Jade**_

Jade was busy sipping punch from a red plastic cup when she found Andre and a small group of people touching and admiring his… Foot?

Okay, Jade West was officially interested.

Sidling up to her musically-talented friend, she curiously asked, "What up with the foot?"

Andre grinned at the jet haired teen, his expression close to smug. "Feel it," was all he said, lifting his foot a little further up for her.

"Okay," she replied instantly, crouching down to touch the offered appendage. A pleased smile curved her lips up, and she absently gave her drink to Andre. "Whoa, smooth foot, Andre."

"Like a baby's butt, you would say," he teasingly said, grinning from ear-to-ear. Having taken the cup without thought, he took a sip of the sweet punch. He nearly winced; it was a little too sweet for his tastes but he'd been standing, letting people touch his feet, for a while now. Still, how did Jade drink this with a straight face? Maybe she didn't, he reasoned. She was just _that_ good of an actress, after all.

A few minutes later, Beck appeared to find his girlfriend _petting_ his best friend's foot with an enthralled expression on her beautiful face. _Why are people acting wonky?_ he wondered to himself, stopping just short of the two.

With his appearance the rest of the crowd dispersed, all giving Andre last compliments on his smooth feet before disappearing to find their friends or get something to drink.

Jade looked up, smiling. "Babe, come feel Andre's foot," she said, gesturing to said appendage that had ended up in her lap at some point.

Andre saluted Beck with Jade's cup, grinning.

Beck looked between the two, jealousy only second to his extreme curiosity. After all, this was Andre, his boy, and Beck knew Andre would never betray him by trying to steal Jade away. It was part of the Bro-Code and they had a great friendship that bordered on brotherhood.

"Why would I- Alright," he agreed, shrugging. He reached down, touching his friend's foot and feeling the least bit weird about it. His brow rose in surprised pleasure. "Whoa, like a baby's butt."

"Right?" Jade and Andre agreed, the latter chuckling.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School**_

_**With Tori (Cat and Daniel)**_

Tori stared in horror and guilt at what she'd done- spray gooey cheese on Cat and Daniel. She didn't know how it had happened; she'd been walking around to find someone to talk to, like Andre, to get her mind off the redhead and her ex, when she'd found the couple she'd wanted to avoid. Her stomach had cramped **again** when she saw the two kissing, then, in the next second, her hand was twisting the knob on the cheese fountain.

Now, here Tori was running away from the 'scene of the crime'. She couldn't help it- how was she supposed to face Cat now? Cat, the sweet redhead who Tori would consider the kindest girl she'd ever met. In that moment, the Latina thoroughly disliked herself.

Finding her way to the Black Box Theater, she ducked inside. She just needed some time to think about what she'd done and be by herself. Glad to see she still held her weird but tasty sausage, she began to nibble on it to calm her nerves.

Seeing camping equipment left by Sinjin and his friends, she climbed inside and zipped herself in, liking how private it made her feel, so she could wallow in her misery.

Tori froze when the doors opened, and two sets of booted feet made their way inside. She prayed it wasn't Cat and Daniel, both wanting answers for her odd behavior. She didn't have an answer yet, nor could she understand why she did what she did.

"Hey Tori," Beck called out, and the Latina's shoulders slumped in relief. "Yo, Tori!"

Jade's voice came in the next second, the Goth's tone a little too sweet to be real. "Tori, come out to play!"

Of course, when said girl didn't make an appearance, Jade rose a brow at the only obvious place she could have gone- the tent. Being angry enough on Cat's behalf, she grabbed a broom and chucked it at the tent's opening. She didn't expect Beck to protest- he knew to _never_ cross a pissed Jade- so he settled for watching what happened next with his hands shoved into his pockets.

"Ow!" Tori yelped when the broom made contact with her head. With muttered words that could only be curses, she fumbled until she practically tumbled out of her hiding spot. "Why did you throw a broom at my head?" she demanded to know, waving her sausage around.

Jade smirked, arms crossed under her breasts. "I don't know," she mockingly answered, "Why did you spray Cat and Daniel with hot cheese? I would think that would hurt more."

She enjoyed the way Tori winced at being reminded of what she'd done. Frankly, the Goth didn't think Tori felt guilty enough but Beck would only allow her to go so far.

"Ah, man," Tori moaned, her guilt increasing more if possible, "I have to go apologize to Cat." Looking at her sausage, she glanced around indecisively about where to put it before just placing it onto one of the chairs.

Jade and Beck watched the Latina leave. The former was still shaking with suppressed anger, and Beck wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled and tugged her reluctant body until her back touched his chest. Knowing his Jade, she didn't want to be comforted, not this time, not in this situation.

So, he had to distract her. "Come on, babe," he softly said, pressing a kiss to her temple. "Wanna go feel Andre's foot some more?"

He took it as a good sign when she cocked her head in a considering manner. "Okay," she finally relented, nodding firmly.

Following Tori's lead, the couple exited the Black Box Theater, hand-in-hand.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**With Cat**_

With a small, sad smile the redhead waved to Daniel, who had walked her to the girls' bathroom to clean the cheese out of her hair and ear. She watched him go before entering, being mindful of the cheese possibly dripping sluggishly from her clothes.

Really, she couldn't understand why Tori had gone crazy like that, spraying her and Daniel with cheese of all things! It might have been different if it had been chocolate- Cat was honest enough to admit to being more inclined to the sweet rather than the savory.

Besides, chocolate would have hurt less. That cheddar had been pretty hot!

Wetting some paper towels, Cat was debating on whether or not she should text Jade to help and comfort her. While Daniel was great in the latter department, she felt she could use a hug from her best friend. Jade, while nice and evil, didn't allow many to come into physical contact with her, except when it came to Cat and Beck (unfortunately, the redhead pouted).

A small giggle escaped her throat at the thought of the Goth young woman. It helped distract her from the fact that Tori, her newest friend, had deliberately sprayed cheese on her. Cat didn't even understand why! Tori had said she was fine with Cat and Daniel's relationship, so why attack them with hot cheese?

Pouting, the redhead continued trying to get cheese out of her ear with a damp paper towel. She decided it would be enough until she got home to shower, so she grabbed her jacket, which needed a serious washing, before stepping out to meet Daniel in the hallway by the boys' bathroom.

However, the scene she came upon broke her heart in half and then some. Tori and Daniel were **kissing**! Was this why Tori had been acting so weird? She wanted to steal Cat's boyfriend?

Tears flooding her eyes, Cat released a whimper she couldn't hold back even if she tried. The sound caught the two's attention and they instantly broke a part, wearing guilty expressions. Cat wasn't stupid enough to believe that either had forced themselves on the other- they'd been sitting, so there had been plenty of time for the other to pull away.

It was more than obvious the two still had feelings for each other but had tried to hide it, and now Cat was made to look like the fool. The jester. The oblivious clown. The dumb girl who couldn't take the hint!

Tori and Daniel quickly got to their feet, both wearing expressions of panic and guilt.

"Cat," they both exclaimed at the same time, both wanting to explain everything. But, what could they say, the redhead wanted to know. She'd seen enough.

When Daniel tried to grab her hand, she backed away almost frantically. Tori tried to do the same, but Cat whimpered like a small wounded animal and shook her head at the Latina. When their mouths opened again, she bolted, tugging her pear-phone out at the same time.

"Jadey," she cried into the device when it was answered, "I want to go home! Please, can you drive me home?"

_**+++ Vega Household:**_

_**The Next Morning**_

"Cat wants you to stop bothering her," was the first thing out of Jade's mouth, as she and Beck entered the Vega household, to Tori, who had answered the door with her pear-phone almost glued to her ear. "She doesn't want to talk to you."

"Well, I wanna talk to her," the Latina fairly snapped back, closing the door with a little more forced than necessary. "What are you guys doing here, anyway?"

Trina, Robbie and Andre, came sailing down the stairs before the couple could answer. The older Vega sister carried the fish tank full of Pooka fish, her face bright with eagerness at being popular for once.

"Hey Tori," her sister said, "Want to also try the Pooka fish?"

Tori gave Trina a narrow-eyed look. "Do you have soy sauce and rice?" she asked back, a hint of sarcasm in her voice.

Trina scoffed, like she was ashamed her own sibling didn't understand what 'all the rage' was right now. "Uh, no," she said back with attitude.

"Then, no," Tori snapped back, rolling her eyes. She focused on her phone once more, thumbs tapping something on the screen. "I've left dozens of texts and, like, nine voicemails on Cat's phone. Why won't she call me back?"

Beck hopped up onto the counter, helping Jade up afterwards. They already figured out that their shoes needed to be off, so their boots were lying on the side, out of the way. "Well," he commented, "Some girls don't like when other girls kiss their boyfriend."

Honestly, he'd expected more from Tori; she seemed like a nice person who tries to do the right thing. However, after last night, when Jade got the call from Cat, his opinion changed. Now, he wasn't sure what to make of the Latina, though he was going to let Cat call the shots in this situation, like Jade was. While sweet, the little redhead wasn't all fluff and glitter like most people believed. She had a good head on her shoulders and an ability to read people with extreme accuracy.

Tori groaned but didn't say anything to contradict Beck's statement. She just went back to texting her redheaded friend in hopes she would finally answer.

"So, is this going to hurt?" Jade asked, her attention already on the Pooka fish she watched swimming around. Her chin was cupped in her hand, her elbow resting on her thigh.

Robbie furrowed his brow. If it was painful, he wouldn't have done it! "No, of course not," he answered.

"Aw," Beck and Jade moaned at the same time, both pouting just the slightest bit.

"You two were made for each other," an amused Andre stated, chuckling.

The HA couple looked at each other, smiled, and looked back down to the tank. They were about to dip their feet inside when Jade's pear-phone buzzed, causing them to pause.

Sighing but having a feeling she knew who it was, Jade hopped down to get to her bag. Checking the text message she received, she shot her boyfriend an apologetic look. "Sorry, Cat needs me," she said by way of explanation, reaching to pull her boots back on.

Beck nodded. "Don't worry about it," he replied. Reaching inside his pocket, he produced his truck keys and threw them to Jade. "Call me before you leave. If anything, Andre can give me a ride home, okay, babe?"

Jade nodded, pecked him on the lips, then left without another word, nor glance in Tori's direction. Her little sister-figure needed her, so she wasn't going to get distracted.

Aforementioned Latina groaned again, her hand rubbing her face. She desperately needed to talk to Cat, and soon. The only problem she had was keeping Cat in one place long enough to have a whole conversation and fix their friendship. And, she had to **find** the redhead first.

_**+++ Valentine Household:**_

_**Cat's Bedroom**_

Cat's brother had let Jade in, so the Goth made her way to her best friend's room. On her way there, she'd picked up Cat's favorite dessert- red velvet cupcakes with cream cheese frosting and rainbow sprinkles. Jade would have happily made some but she hadn't wanted to make her friend wait too long for her arrival.

Knocking lightly on the door, she pushed it open before receiving an answer. The sight she saw wasn't unexpected but it still chipped at her heart.

Cat was curled up into the fetal position with her favorite blanket wrapped tightly around her. Her usual energy was all but missing, and her red hair looked tangled, her nose just as bright. Her gaze was aimed out her bedroom window, though she didn't seem to be seeing anything.

Softly closing the door, Jade sat down on the edge of the bed, the cupcakes placed on her lap. "Hey Kitty Cat," she whispered, using the nickname she'd given Cat years ago. "I bought you some red velvet cupcakes. Do you want one?"

Cat finally moved, her brown eyes red-rimmed from crying. She wrapped her arms around Jade, her head tucked against her stomach for comfort. The container of sweets was moved to make room, but Cat didn't seem to notice, nor care.

"Why would Tori kiss Daniel?" she softly asked, her voice wavering and cracking. "Why would they hurt me like this? I don't understand!"

Jade hugged her best friend the best she could, her heart going out to her. "I don't know, Cat, but maybe you should ask Tori," she suggested, trying to be reasonable. Although she hated Tori in this moment for hurting someone as nice as Cat, she knew Cat had liked Tori as a friend. If Cat decided to forgive her, the Latina would have to work long and hard to gain Cat's trust back. And Jade was willing to make that as difficult as possible.

"Hey, maybe Tori will even allow you to punch her in the face," the Goth added, trying to lighten the somber mood the normally bubbly Cat was in.

It did the trick, and soon the two friends were talking and snacking on the cupcakes. Although Jade could see the sadness still lingering in Cat's big brown eyes, she knew everything was okay for now.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High School:**_

_**With Jade**_

After spending the night with Beck at his RV to admire his smooth feet, Jade was back to guarding Cat for as long as she didn't want to talk to Tori. As it were, however, Jade couldn't stay by the redhead's side all day, so was currently looking for her.

She stopped when her phone buzzed in her pocket. Hoping it was Cat, she looked at the text she received from Beck with a small frown.

_Hey babe_, the message read, _I'm feeling like I'm about to die. Can you drive me to the hospital?_

Concerned, she quickly texted back, _Where are you?_

It took almost five minutes, which was an eternity for Beck, but he responded. _I'm lying down in my truck. Please hurry!_

_Okay. Be there in less than three_, was her quick reply before sending Cat a quick head's up about her situation. With that, she flew from the building and towards the student parking lot in record time.

She found Beck in the bed of his truck, looking like warmed over death. His normally tanned features were pale, his eyes had shadows underneath, his hair looked less than fluffy, and his arm was thrown over his face to block the shining sun.

Jade threw her bag into the passenger seat, her gaze never once leaving her boyfriend. "Babe, what's wrong?" she sharply asked, needing to know what his condition was.

Beck groaned but answered, "I feel really sick. Just take me to the hospital, please?"

"Okay." Hopping into the front, she pulled the keys out of his bag before starting the truck.

_**+++ Hospital:**_

_**Two Hours Later**_

Cat pulled the curtains back, her eyes widening at what she saw. "Oh my gosh," she squeaked out, "What are you guys doing here?"

Jade snapped her attention away from her suffering and feverish boyfriend to look at her best friend curiously. "Cat?" she questioned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Oh," the redhead giggled, "I think I broke Tori's nose!"

The Goth smirked, as the mentioned Latina came into view with a bloody tissue in hand. "Nice," she complimented.

Tori drew the tissue away from her nose as she took in the scene of Trina, Robbie, Andre, and Beck, all in hospital beds, with Jade holding her boyfriend's hand for comfort. "Whoa, what happened to them?" she asked in stunned amazement.

The doctor, who was busy looking over Andre, looked up. "It's strange," he admitted, brows furrowed. "They were poisoned with a toxin only found in a certain exotic fish's saliva that comes from the deep jungles of a foreign land I'm not too familiar with."

He gave the students curious looks. "How did you come by such a thing? It's extremely rare and illegal here in the states."

Andre groaned, "Trina, tell him."

So, feeling way too sick to care, the older Vega sibling did. At the end of her sheepish answer, she added, "But, look at how smooth our feet are!"

While the doctor protested, he did, and then got his nurses in on touching the students' feet. Jade made sure Beck wasn't touched, her cool hand resting on his forehead. She smiled when he rolled to be closer to her, his face buried in the hospital pillow. She was glad she'd gotten distracted by Cat's message when she was supposed to have her own feet smoothed. If she had, she wouldn't be able to take care of Beck.

Oh well, she was just glad Cat was back to her happy self and Tori may be suffering from a broken nose. It was the least the Latina deserved, after all, for making Cat miserable, to Jade's way of thinking.

* * *

+++ **The End** +++

_**Until next time!**_

_**Thank you for reading this chapter of 'Positive Jade' :3 if you hadn't read my top note, please do so and let me know what your thoughts are! Also, I ask that you leave me a review please! :3**_

_**Next Chapter: 'Karaoke Dokie'**_


	7. Karaoke Dokie

((+_POSITIVE JADE_+)) : KARAOKE DOKIE

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also do not own any songs used throughout fic, and Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz. I do own my OCs.**

**Pairing**: Jade/Beck, Cat/Jade/Tori- friendship, Jade/Jeremy West: brother-sister bonding

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: _The gang goes to Karaoke Dokie, a new Karaoke club that's all the rage. However, Jade doesn't attend because she needs to babysit her younger brother, who is sick._

_While there, Cat and Tori get up to sing against a couple of girls Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, who were flirting with Beck and Andre. But, Cat and Tori don't win, though they were the better singers. Apparently, Hayley's dad owns the club and declared them the winners, which steams Tori and Cat up! Deciding to get revenge but not knowing how, the two friends go to the source of all sweetness and evil- Jade West.  
_

* * *

_**+++ West Household:**_

_**Night Time**_

Jade was sitting at her metal-and-glass desk, Beatles lying contentedly in her lap, when there was a tentative knock on her bedroom door. Setting aside her homework, the Goth teen turned slightly to face the entrance to her room.

"Come in," she called out, wondering who it was. Normally, no one bothered her at this time of night, especially since she always did her school work at this time.

Jeremy West, Jade's little brother, shyly peaked into his sister's room, his gaze slightly unfocused and cheeks lightly flushed red. "Jade?" he inquired quietly, not wanting to disturb her. "Is it okay if I come in?"

Jade frowned at her brother's appearance. "Sure," she answered, "What's wrong, Jeremy? You don't look so good, kiddo."

Standing, she made sure her hands securely held her little bunny before placing him in his cage for the night. By the looks of things, her brother needed her, and Beatles would be happier out of the way rather than under someone's foot.

Feeding the small creature a piece of carrot, she turned back to look at Jeremy, who was now sitting on her bed. "Are you sick?" she asked.

Jeremy slowly nodded, a hand coming up to rub the sweat from his forehead. "Yeah," he whispered, head pounding with a headache. "Can I stay here tonight?" His tone was miserable, and Jade couldn't bring herself to leave him alone for a second, even if Jeremy should have gone to their parents for medicine.

"That's fine," she answered, "Let me grab some stuff from the bathroom. I want to check your temperature." With that, she exited her room to go to the bathroom a couple doors down.

Grabbing everything she figured she'd need, she returned to her bedroom to find her brother in the same position she'd left him in. Kneeling in front of Jeremy, she quickly took his temperature while doing a quick examination of his eyes. Still foggy from the fever, but she figured he'd caught it quick enough to not be a huge deal.

When the little thermometer gave a cheerful _beep!_ Jade checked the scan. _99 degrees_- nothing serious but she should still watch him.

Jade gently ran her slim fingers through her brother's blonde hair- a trait he'd inherited from their mother- trying to soothe him. "I'll get you some medicine, okay? Then you can get some sleep."

"Alright," Jeremy replied, nodding gingerly.

A few minutes later, the Goth teen returned with a tiny plastic cup that came with the children's medicine bottle, the grape-flavored liquid almost filled to the top. In her other hand, she held a glass of water to get rid of the aftertaste.

She watched carefully as Jeremy took the medicine without a fight and swallowed half the water before allowing him to curl up on the mattress to sleep. Knowing he would sleep better the rest of the night, she went back to her desk to finish the last of her homework as quietly as she could.

Jade had a feeling tomorrow would be tiring. Jeremy had always been attached to her- he'd insist she take care of him, especially since their parents would most likely be working. Thankfully, the next day was Friday, so Jeremy would have the entire weekend to rest and get better.

In the meantime, she would watch him to make sure he didn't get worse. That's what big sisters were for, right?

* * *

_**+++ West Household:**_

_**The Next Morning**_

Jade was sipping a glass of organic orange juice when Jeremy came into the kitchen, Hannah and Victor West- their mother and father, respectively- following close behind. It wasn't often Jade got to see her parents in the same place at the same time, but miracles were possible, it seemed.

"Good morning, Jadelyn," Hannah greeted, smiling at her daughter, although she winced at Jade's choice in clothes. 'Goth' had never been a type she liked, but she didn't say anything to Jade. She hoped one day her baby girl would grow out of it.

Victor gave said 'baby girl' a gentle rub on the head, the only sign of affection he ever really showed his children. Taking a mug from a drawer, he poured fresh coffee, adding two sugars. "Have you seen the newspaper?"

"It's Jade, mom, not Jadelyn," Jade said, exasperated. "And, the newspaper should be on the dining room table."

Her father left with a small grunt as thanks, and Hannah chuckled indulgently at how Jade had responded to her.

Yup, just another morning in the West house.

Jeremy, still dressed in his plaid pajamas, tugged on his sister's shirt. When he had her attention, Jade just handed him the juice she'd been drinking. She wasn't sure what he'd actually wanted, but it was as good as any guess.

Minutes later, the West family was sitting at the dining room table, breakfast laid out and steaming. Hannah portioned a small amount of everything for Jeremy, knowing his sick body needed the nutrients but being careful to not overfeed him before he became physically ill.

"Tonight, your father and I will be stuck at work," Hannah announced, though the statement was mostly made towards Jade, who picked at her wheat toast. "So, would you be a dear and watch your little brother? The housecleaner said she could watch him during the day, but she has to leave by four o'clock."

"I'll be home before four," Jade stated, standing. Patting Jeremy on the head, she kissed her mother on the cheek before slinging her bag over a shoulder. "Beck will be here soon. I'm off to school."

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**Black Box Theater**_

"That's too bad about your brother," Beck said, concern bleeding into his tone. Having dated Jade for so long, he'd been bound to meet her family. While Hannah was warm and Victor stern, Beck had taken a quick shine to Jeremy, who loved his sister beyond anyone. And the kid loved his video games- the perfect method for male bonding.

Jade nodded, her legs draped across his lap. Her ice-blue eyes were focused on Andre and Cat, who were doing some kind of scene on stage. "Yeah, too bad," she absently muttered. "He'll be fine. It's just a slight fever."

Beck pressed a kiss to her temple. "So, I guess our date tonight will have to be held off until the weekend?"

"Yeah, guess so," she replied. "What were we gonna do anyway?"

"Cat was mentioning some new karaoke club," he answered, missing the way Jade's eyes dulled at the mention of the 'date'. Another night out with the gang, not just the two of them. Really, what did a girl have to do to get her guy to take her on an _actual_ date? She could barely remember the last time they did something alone together.

_I guess Jeremy getting sick was a sign_, Jade thought mirthlessly.

When Sikowitz stopped Andre and Cat, he had them retake their seats. The former went to sit next to Tori, who was furiously playing with her phone, and the redhead skipped her way back to Jade's other side.

"So, my eager-minded students," Sikowitz asked out loud, his eyes shining with either insanity or eagerness. "What will you all be doing this weekend?" He pointed at Robbie, cheerfully adding, "I know Robbie isn't doing anything!"

"Wha-? I-" the curly haired teen sputtered, but soon gave up. "Yeah, I don't have any plans."

Rex laughed mockingly. "I, however, do," he announced. "I've got a date with a couple of girls from Northridge."

Beck rolled his eyes, his fingers playing with Jade's. If Rex had plans tonight, that meant _Robbie_ had plans tonight, too. Who else was going to _be_ Rex? Seriously, one day Beck was going to have a long discussion with Robbie about his self-confidence. This just wasn't natural.

Cat waved her hand wildly around, practically vibrating in her seat. "Oh! Oh! Sikowitz, can I go next?" she chirped out, laughing in her signature way.

Sikowitz waved his hand, giving the bubbly redhead the floor.

"Oh, yay," Cat cheered, "I was telling Tori about this new club called Karaoke Dokie, and she said she wanted to go!" Whipping around to face her best friend, she asked, "Hey, Jadey, can you come, too? Please? It would be so much more fun with you there!"

Jade shook her head. "Can't," she replied. "Jeremy is sick, so I have to watch him today after school." She turned her attention onto Beck. "Why don't you go with them? It'll be fun and then you won't have to stay home alone."

Beck didn't look like he really wanted to, but Andre piped in at that moment. "Yeah, man. I'm going, too, so you can keep me company."

"Alright, I'll go," the Canadian-born boy said, shrugging lightly.

Tori, who was finally done almost strangling her phone, spoke up. "It's a good thing I'm going out tonight. Trina's getting her wisdom teeth pulled, and I'll have to take care of her this weekend while my parents are away." Her nose wrinkled. "I bet my parents planned that on purpose."

"There is no doubt about that, chika," Andre replied, chuckling.

* * *

_**+++ West Household:**_

_**After School**_

"You sure you want me to go out tonight?" Beck asked Jade for the hundredth time that day. "I could stay to help you watch Jeremy and, now, Zane." Said Rottweiler puppy was still too young to stay home alone, so Jade had offered to watch him while Beck and the others were out. His parents would have normally watched Zane, but Jade had insisted, claiming Jeremy would love seeing the puppy.

His girlfriend gave him an exasperated look. "It's fine, Beck. Don't worry about it," she reassured. "I love Zane and so does Jeremy." Leaning in, she kissed him for a few seconds before pulling back. "Just come back later to pick him up, okay?"

The look she gave him while saying the last was sly, and Beck couldn't help the chuckle that escaped his throat.

Kissing her once more, he cupped a hand against her cheek to hold her close. "Fine, I'll see you later tonight, babe," he promised.

"Thanks for the ride," she said, hopping out and grabbing the animal transportation carrier in the back of his truck before making her way to the front door. When she got it open, she turned to look one last time at her boyfriend, who waved then, she went inside.

Maggie, the housecleaner, helped Jade with her bag and animal carrier. Opening the little caged door, Zane jumped out with a happy yip that both females found adorable. "Ah, nice to see Zane around the house again," she commented, smiling at the puppy. "Jeremy will be glad."

"Speaking of," Jade said, "How is he?"

The older woman tsked, shaking her head in exasperation. "Oh, that little rascal has been asking every hour where you are. Other than that, he's been sleeping and eating soup. He'll be fine before Monday, I wager."

"That's good to hear. I have homework to take care of, so I'll start on that before I check on him." The Gothic teen watched as Zane began sniffing the ground, his nails clicking against the hard wood flooring. "I know you have somewhere to be today, so I won't hold you. See you tomorrow."

"Very well," Maggie replied, though slightly reluctant. However, she knew Jade could handle herself, so she didn't worry overly much. "I'll be heading out. Have a nice evening, Jade."

Jade escorted Maggie to the door, helping the grandmotherly woman with her coat, though she knew Maggie didn't need it. "You have a nice evening, too, Maggie."

With the housecleaner gone, the jet haired teen got to work on making sure Zane didn't make a mess in the house before leading him up to her room where his best friend, Beatles, was housed in his cage. Releasing her little rabbit, she watched the two get reacquainted once more before starting her homework. It was only two assignments; she'd be done within an hour.

* * *

_**+++ Karaoke Dokie:**_

_**With Everyone Else**_

Beck sighed, wishing he hadn't listened to Jade and had stayed with her instead of going out with everyone else. It had turned out that Rex had invited his dates (apparently, Rex had scored a date with two girls) to the same karaoke club as them, so now Robbie was sitting across the club with the three.

He missed Jade. He had hoped tonight would be just the two of them, to be honest, but when Cat started rambling about Karaoke Dokie, he'd tuned her out, therefore, hadn't heard her question about attending before it was too late and had agreed. His only out had come in the form of Jade not being able to come with them, but she'd insisted on him coming. Then, Andre had asked to keep him company, so Beck, being the good guy he was, agreed (once again).

Now, he was stuck with the gang, though it wasn't like he was having a terrible time. No, he was having fun- he just missed having his girlfriend by his side.

His attention was caught when Tori suddenly stood. "I'm gonna get a soda," she stated, making her way to the bar-like counter where drinks were made or refilled.

"Get me one?" Andre called out.

The Latina waved to show she'd heard his request. "Sure."

To make conversation, Andre said, "Did you know that karaoke came from the Japanese?"

Beck sipped his soda casually. "Yeah. How great is Japan, right?"

Cat bounced in her seat, a happy grin on her pixie-featured face. "One time, my brother got stabbed in Japan," she announced, giggling while Beck and Andre gave her horrified expressions. "It was an accident. He's better now."

Andre suddenly whipped up the menu, eyes frantically scanning the food items. "Oh, look!" he exclaimed. "They have Buffalo Nuggets. That's good… Not for the Buffalo."

Like she hadn't said anything about her brother, Cat tilted her head to side questioningly. "Are Buffalo Nuggets spicy?"

Beck was about to ask where Tori was to distract Cat again when a brunette boldly took his friend's vacated seat. He frowned, about to tell her it was taken, but when she sent him a flirty wink, he knew trouble was about to descend on their table.

"I'm Hayley Ferguson," the pretty but bold brunette introduced, taking Beck's hand in hers. A blonde girl came into view next, though she pulled up a seat between Andre and Cat, which made Beck want to weep in gratitude. He so didn't want to deal with _two_ girls!

"That's my friend, Tara Ganz," Hayley added, smirking at the blonde. She didn't consider the little redhead a threat- the girl didn't look like she amounted to much, and her manner of speech reminded the two of a kid. Who would date a kid?

Trying to be 'polite', Beck used only his thumb and forefinger to get Hayley's hand off his own. "That's nice," he said, hoping to convey that they should leave. While Andre didn't have a girlfriend like Beck did, the other boy didn't look comfortable with Tara trying to flirt with him either. "But, you're actually in our friend's seat there, so if you could-"

"-You have insane hair," Hayley interrupted, leaning closer seductively. Not to be ignored, she used her other hand to touch Beck's fluffy hair.

Beck immediately pulled back, again trying to be polite, though he had a feeling that wouldn't work, not with this particular type of girl. Seriously, he should consider wearing a sign that said **Jade West is the ONLY ONE allowed to touch my hair**- his life would be so much easier!

Instead, he said, "Yeah, my hair _was_ normal, but one day it went insane." Looking away from the brunette, he uncomfortably added, "Sad story." Why wasn't she taking the hint that she should leave? Really, this was just proving he shouldn't go out without Jade.

Hayley once again grabbed his hand. "I like your story," she said in a flirty voice, smirking.

Cat squeaked in distress, wishing Jadey had been there to handle this. Since she wasn't, the redhead figured it was up to her to 'save' Beck (and Andre, she supposed). "Um, Miss?" she said uncomfortably.

"What?" Hayley snapped, casting a glare the redhead's way.

Cat squeaked again, brown eyes widening. "He has a girlfriend."

The brunette scoffed, rolling her eyes. She turned her attention back onto Beck, who had been trying to sneak away. His plan had been to abandon everyone at the karaoke club and show up at Jade's house. She would have understood… He hoped, anyway. Jade might be a little mad he'd left Cat and Tori behind, but knew Andre could handle the two girls, if not himself.

"I don't see any girlfriend."

Cat panicked. "Well- She- That is-"

Beck closed his eyes, hoping this night would be over soon. He really needed to see Jade after this. He just knew her night couldn't be any worse than his.

* * *

_**+++ West Household:**_

_**With Jade**_

When the continuous knocking had snapped Jade away from watching TV with her brother, she narrowed her eyes suspiciously. Who could that be? She hoped it wasn't Beck. If he showed up, that could mean he'd left Cat and Tori without a ride home, unless Andre could. And he only could if nothing happened to his grandmother, who he always drove to the hospital when she had another 'episode'.

Jeremy curiously watched as his sister answered the door.

"Trina?" Jade asked in surprise, taking in the older Vega sister. "What are you doing here?"

Without asking for an invite, Trina barged into the house, thrusting numerous papers into Jade's hands, her expression miserable and pained. Now that Jade had a better look at her, her face appeared slightly swollen, but it could just be from the cotton balls lodged where her wisdom teeth had been.

Trina suddenly stopped when she noticed Jeremy staring- or rather glaring- at her. She glared right back, not the mood to deal with a little kid. She whipped around to face Jade, who was busy reading through the papers she'd been handed.

Jade looked up when Trina began mumbling and grunting while wildly gesturing at Jeremy. She raised a brow. "That's my younger brother, Jeremy," she supplied, able to sort of understand the older girl. "He's sick, so I'm watching him. What are you doing here, anyway? Shouldn't you be at home?"

Trina slumped down onto the couch, her hands thrown down in defeat. Jeremy moved away, glaring at the other girl the entire time. She lifted a hand to touch her face, whining in pain and looking at Jade with misery written plainly in her eyes. Obviously she was in a lot of pain, and didn't wish to take care of herself.

How she knew Jade was home was beyond the Goth's understanding.

Sighing, Jade set the papers down. "Fine, but if I'm taking care of you, that means you have to listen to everything I say." She sent Trina a serious frown to show she wasn't kidding. "If you don't, I'm kicking you out and going back to just watching Jeremy, Beatles, and Zane. Got me?"

Trina eagerly nodded, now not having to worry about caring for herself.

"Good. Now, lay back. I'll get you something cold to put on your jaw."

When Jade disappeared in the direction of the kitchen, Jeremy flung into action. Trina grunted in surprise when the little twelve year old landed in her lap, her hair being tugged from her scalp.

"Jade is taking care of _me_!" Jeremy howled, only loud enough so that Jade wouldn't hear him. "I don't want to share her attention, so leave. Right now!"

Trina shook her head vehemently, her chocolate eyes narrowed in challenge. Oh no, if one of them was leaving, it would be this little brat!

So, the war between who would get Jade's attention was waged.

* * *

_**+++ Karaoke Dokie:**_

_**With Everyone Else**_

After Tori came back from getting her drink and Andre's, a verbal spar broke out between her and Hayley, who insisted that Beck was 'fair game' because Jade wasn't there. Although the boys did try to stop the argument, Tori and Cat were challenged by Hayley and Tara to a karaoke competition.

Only too eager to show these interlopers up, Tori agreed and Cat didn't appear the least bit afraid of being worse than the other two girls.

While Hayley and Tara sang _Number One_ by Ginger Fox, Tori and Cat kept exchanging looks of disbelief. Why would these two be so confident about winning when they sounded so… _horrid_? It just didn't make sense, though their defeat would be sweet.

When Hayley and Tara were done, they received moderate applause, though they still appeared smug, like no one could possibly be more talented than them.

Tori and Cat stood, the latter bouncing excitedly about finally getting a chance to sing. They took extra confidence when Andre and Beck cheered for them, with even Robbie and Rex from their table across the room.

"Alright, alright," the DJ announced, "Next up we have Tori Vega and Cat Valentine." He paused to let the applause die down before continuing. "What will you be throwing down tonight, girls?"

Cat grabbed a microphone eagerly, smiling cutely at the audience. "We're gonna sing _L.A. Boyz_ by Ariana Grande and Victoria Justice," she answered.

"Ooh, sounds great," the DJ said, starting the requested song.

Tori and Cat danced to the beat for a few seconds, getting into the rhythm of the song. The crowd cheered, lending them encouragement, though it wasn't needed. They were performers and as performers, they would _crush_ their competition all on their own.

**Tori:**

"**Driving down Sunset on a Saturday night**

**It's getting kinda crazy under the lights,**

**and we don't care where we're passing our time,**

**watching those LA Boyz roll by"**

_Cat:_

"_In their drop-tops, Harleys, Escalades too,_

_a hundred different flavors to vary your view._

_There's one for me, and there's one for you,_

_Watching LA Boyz roll through"_

_**Both:**_

"_**Looking so hot down in Hollywood,**_

_**You know they got, got the goods,**_

_**So lets give it up for those LA Boyz.**_

_**Riding the waves up in Malibu,**_

_**they really get, get to you,**_

_**so lets give it up for those LA Boyz.**_

_**Give it up, give it up, you don't have no choice,**_

_**Give it up, give it up for the LA Boyz"**_

_Cat:_

"_West side, East side, everywhere between,_

_rockstars jamming, prom is up for free"_

_**Both:**_

"_**Flipping those skateboards on Venice beach,**_

_**LA boys come play with me.**_

_**Turn it up, turn it up come and play with me.**_

_**Looking so hot down in Hollywood,**_

_**You know they got, got the goods,**_

_**So lets give it up for those LA Boyz.**_

_**Riding the waves up in Malibu,**_

_**they really get, get to you,**_

_**so lets give it up for those LA Boyz."**_

Everyone in Karaoke Dokie cheered as the girls continued to rock the stage. Andre was clapping to the beat, Robbie was dancing in his seat, and Beck was whistling with how great his friends sounded doing a duet. The latter only wished Jade had been there, too; she and Cat made an even more dynamite pair on stage.

Oh well, he was sure Jade was having fun spending time with Jeremy, Beatles, and Zane.

* * *

_**+++ West Household:**_

_**With Jade**_

Jade sighed, knowing something was going on between Jeremy and Trina. Did they think she was blind and stupid? She could practically _see_ the death glares they aimed at each other when they thought she wasn't paying attention. But she was; oh, how she was.

She also noticed that when she left the room, muffled sounds of shouting and grunting could be heard throughout the whole house, not just contained within the living room. And, really, did they think she wouldn't know they broke the lamp during whatever it was they were doing? It wasn't like the lamp just knocked itself over!

Sighing again, Jade checked the time on her pear-phone. She was just happy Beatles and Zane were being good pets; both animals staying locked in her room before they hurt themselves trying to get downstairs. As it were, Beck would be picking up his Rottweiler within the next hour or so, which meant Jade could send Trina home since Tori would be there now.

"Okay, Jeremy," Jade said, standing up from the armchair she'd been sitting in. "It's time to take another dose of your medicine. Come on, kiddo."

Jeremy smiled innocently at his older sister. "Okay, Jade," he replied, eagerly taking her hand in his smaller one. With a triumphant smile thrown at Trina, he began leading Jade away from the vile girl trying to take the Goth from him.

Trina shot a glare at the little demon. Then, using her 'acting skills,' she began kicking and moaning in pain. Her hands came up to hold her jaw, the cotton balls still within her mouth, thus making her cheeks puffed slightly.

It did the trick, because Jade turned around to see what the older girl was doing.

Jade sighed. "You can't take any more pain pills," she stated, giving Trina a stern look. "Your doctor made that **very** clear when you can have them. Would you like another bag of frozen peas? Oh, and we'll have to flush your bloody gums out with salt water in a little while." Although, she hoped Tori would be home by then. She had a limit when it came to obtaining and doing disgusting things, after all.

The older Vega sibling groaned in pain again, her body thrashing against the back of the couch. "Can I have ice cream?" she painfully moaned.

The Goth rolled her eyes but sighed again. "I'll see if we have any," she replied before tugging Jeremy with her once more. She didn't miss the way Jeremy threw a glare at Trina, which said girl returned with her own triumphant smirk.

Mentally groaning, Jade measured the children's syrup in the little plastic cup then handed it to her brother, along with a glass of water. While he gulped both down, she searched the freezer for ice cream but, of course, didn't find any.

When the West siblings went back to the living room, Trina looked expectantly at Jade, who shook her head negatively.

"Sorry, we don't have ice cream. If you want, I can go to the store and get you a pint."

Trina nodded eagerly, her eyes giving off a puppy-ish look. Not that it worked on Jade, who practically invented that expression (because she used it against Beck when she didn't get her way).

Sighing (again), Jade gave her brother and guest a stern glare. "Fine, I'll get you your ice cream. But-" she held up a finger to add emphasis, "-Do not, and I repeat, **DO NOT**, destroy this house or burn it down. Got me?"

The two quickly nodded, their expressions clearly stating they would be angels.

Jade highly doubted that, but she would do just about anything to get out of this house.

Coming close to flying out of the door and into her car, Jade just knew the others were having a better time than she was. After all, they didn't have to deal with two patients who wanted her undivided attention.

* * *

_**+++ Karaoke Dokie:**_

_**With Everyone Else**_

Tori and Cat were singing their last few lines, both energized and dancing on stage like they owned it, which they did if the roaring crowd was any indication. Everyone, except the jealous Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz, were standing and cheering the two HA girls on.

_**Both:**_

"_**Put your number in my phone,**_

_**maybe I'll call you, maybe not.**_

_**What are you doing all alone,**_

_**come, show me what you boy,**_

_**show me what got, got boy,**_

_**what you got boy,**_

_**show me what you got.**_

_**Looking so hot down in Hollywood,**_

_**You know they got, got the goods,**_

_**So lets give it up for those LA Boyz.**_

_**Riding the waves up in Malibu,**_

_**they really get, get to you,**_

_**so lets give it up for those LA Boyz**_

_**Give it up for the LA Boyz,**_

_**give it up for the LA Boyz,**_

_**give it up for the LA Boyz,**_

_**give it up for the LA Boyz,**_

_**give it up for the LA Boyz,**_

_**give it up for the LA Boyz,**_

_**so give it up for the LA Boyz"**_

The last note ringing out, Tori and Cat bowed while the audience went wild for their performance. It was easily obvious who the winners to this little 'competition' were, and Hayley and Tara were stewing in their seats. Good. It was what those two deserved after trying to steal their friend's boyfriend.

"Alright," the DJ cheered. "Let's give another round of applause for Tori Vega and Cat Valentine!" He paused to wait out the uproar their names caused, grinning with the level of excitement in the room. "And, here to announce the winner, the owner of Karaoke Dokie- Mr. Alan Ferguson!"

Everyone clapped, while Tori stiffened. Ferguson? She could have sworn she'd heard the name somewhere before, but where? The Latina had a feeling this information was important, but how? It was frustrating with how many questions she had but no answers appeared.

"Wow, just wow!" Alan Ferguson said, smiling at his customers. "That was just amazing, but I think you'll all agree that there were two girls who stood out more than the rest, right?"

The crowd cheered, and Tori relaxed. Maybe she'd been worrying about nothing. It wasn't like this was a TV show where competitions like this were rigged-

"The winners of tonight's competition are Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz!" Alan announced, clapping loudly while the two girls mentioned squealed happily. The only other person to clap was the DJ, but he only did because he didn't want to lose his job.

"WHAT?!" Tori and Cat exclaimed in outrage together, both getting to their feet in protest. At their table, Andre and Beck also stood to shout their complaints, as did Robbie (along with Rex) who moved closer to his friends.

This was why Hayley and Tara had looked so smug all evening, Tori realized, stunned that people would be so shallow as to _rig_ a singing competition. Seriously, what the chizz was up with using your own _father_ to help you win something? It just wasn't right!

Hayley, the brunette who started this whole thing, sneered smugly at Tori and Cat. "We won because we're the best."

"Well, don't believe _everything_ your _daddy_ tells you," Cat shot back, clearly upset about being cheated into losing.

Rex piped in, "Yeah, like when he says you're pretty." Although it wouldn't be the normal thing for the puppet to say, Robbie was just as mad as his friends about Tori and Cat losing; the two had been the obvious winners, but the owner didn't want his daughter and her friend to lose.

While everyone snickered at the remark, Hayley and Tara gasped in offense. "You know what," the former snapped, pointing at their group, "You are no longer allowed in here. You're banned from Karaoke Dokie!"

"Fine, we don't wanna spend another minute in this place, anyway," Andre replied. When they turned to leave, however, their waitress finally showed up with their food. "We're leaving after we finish eating!"

"Yeah, after we finish eating!" the rest of the group agreed, all retaking their seats angrily. Robbie pulled up a chair, the Northridge girls he'd been hanging out with forgotten. Soon, everyone was grumpily complimenting how good the Buffalo Nuggets were, but also snapping that they were leaving right after they finish their meal.

While they ate, Tori's mind continued to work overtime. She wanted revenge! However, it seemed impossible since she and Cat were pretty much banned from the club… But Jade wasn't!

Eyes widening in realization, the Latina waved her hand to catch her friends' attention. "I have an idea," she quietly squealed, smiling hugely.

"What sort of idea?" Andre asked, curious.

"Cat and I will call Jade, and she'll be able to fix everything," she answered. "It's perfect. Me and Cat aren't allowed to sing here anymore, and Jade is one of the best singers at Hollywood Arts. She can totally take Hayley and Tara on!"

Cat clapped excitedly. "Yay! We'll be able to hear Jadey sing!" she squealed, eyes sparkling. "She'll be so upset about those girls being mean to us, she'll teach them a lesson." Giggling, she clapped a hand over her mouth, as if pleasantly surprised she'd said such a thing.

Beck smirked. "My girl does have an amazing voice," he boasted. A sudden frown overtook his features, however. "But, she's watching her little brother tonight, remember? She can't just leave him at home alone."

Tori deflated, her slim shoulders slumping. "Ah, chizz, I forgot about her brother." Thinking for a second, she turned to Cat, who looked equally displeased about not getting Hayley and Tara in trouble with Jade. "Let's try calling her, anyway? It couldn't hurt."

"Kay, kay," Cat said, bouncing out of her seat. The two girls told the guys what they would be doing then left to make their phone call in a quieter place. The redhead pulled out her pink pear-phone, easily scrolling through her contacts until she found Jade's number. "Here it is. Just hit the call button."

Tori did while also activating the speakerphone. The two teens waited as the phone rang a couple of times before being answered by Jade.

"Hey Cat, what's up?" Jade asked, not in the least concerned.

"Jadey, we're at Karaoke Dokie," Cat announced, like her Gothic friend hadn't known. "There are these two girls who were really mean to me and Tori."

There was a pause on the other end, like Jade was processing what Cat had said. "Like, my 'Jade'- level mean?" she asked.

"No, not that mean, but still mean," Tori responded. On another day, she would have found this conversation funny, but she was eager to dish out some revenge.

Jade hummed. "And, what would you like me to do about that?" she asked, unsure where this was going. The last time she checked, Tori and Cat could handle themselves, especially when it came to two girls being 'really mean' to them. Besides, she had Jeremy and Trina to take care of- the ice cream was melting too.

"Well," Tori said, beginning to get nervous. Didn't Jade want to do something about their situation? Then again, she and Cat were pulling the Goth away from her responsibility, so Jade could have some leeway. "We were hoping you'd come up with a plan with that beautifully evil mind of yours to get back at those girls."

Jade sighed. "I would love to," she replied, sounding a little tired. "But, I have to get back home. You know, before it gets burned down or-"

"-One of the girls was hitting on Beck!" Cat blurted out, hands tightly clasped in front of her chest. Her expression was an imploring one, as if her best friend could see her through the phone.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes," was the last thing Tori and Cat heard before Jade terminated the call.

Tori smirked. Oh yes, revenge would be sweet, _very_ sweet.

* * *

_**+++ Karaoke Dokie:**_

_**Seven Minutes Later**_

When Jade arrived, she shoved a melting pint of ice cream at Tori, who didn't have time to guess why the other girl would have the frozen treat before Jade stormed into Karaoke Dokie to confront this girl who had had the nerve to _flirt_ with Beck.

Normally, she was the calm one in their relationship; she didn't get jealous, but Jade West did get _possessive_. No girl at Hollywood Arts got away with hitting on Beck because they knew he belonged to Jade West, who was equally owned by Beck Oliver. When people messed with a certain level of said _ownership_, they paid dearly for their _little_ mistake.

And Jade was about to reveal how very **evil** she could be.

Stopping short of the main room, the Goth turned to look at her friends with a small smirk. "I have an idea," she announced. Tori and Cat smiled back, knowing Jade's devious mind was planning the perfect set-up for Hayley and Tara. "Wait for me at your table. I'll be back in a few then we can put those bimbos in their places."

"Kay, kay," Cat cheered, clapping excitedly. Tori just nodded, taking the bubbly redhead by the arm to lead her away.

When the girls made it back to their table, they told the guys Jade was planning something, which they all smirked in amusement at. None of them could wait to see what Jade had up her sleeve, though they knew it would be great. Beck was just glad to know his girlfriend was around and he'd be seeing her soon.

A few minutes later, Hayley and Tara once again made an appearance at their table to cause trouble about Tori and Cat still being there, but unable to sing. Sure, the whole gang was pretty much banned, but that didn't stop Hayley from trying to flirt with Beck again, who looked more annoyed than anything.

That was when Tara pointed out Andre's Hollywood Arts' jacket.

"Oh, Hollywood Arts, huh?" Hayley sneered, "You mean that school for _wannabes_."

Before Tori could open her mouth to defend her school, a scratchy but familiar voice said, "You know, you may _wannabe_ shutting your face there."

Everyone turned to face who spoke, and Jade's group all widened their eyes in shock. This wasn't the Jade West they'd been expecting. Her jet locks were unkempt, though Beck would call it messy in a sexy-style. Her clothes looked like she'd slept in them, and she'd added a heavy coat over everything at some point. Her normally pale cheeks were a little red, like she was running a slight fever, and her eyes looked like they had bags underneath them. All in all, Jade looked like she was sick with a cold, her scratchy voice furthering the act.

Hayley smirked, not seeing a threat in the newcomer. "Really?" she asked mockingly.

Jade coughed into her coat sleeve, but responded in a strained, matter-of-fact tone. "Really." Then, she proceeded to lock glares with the brunette trying to hit on her boyfriend. Although she acted like she was sick, a true actor only had to look into her ice-blue orbs to see she was perfectly fine. However, she also knew this chick wouldn't see past her disguise.

"And who would you be?" Hayley demanded to know, nose wrinkling in disgust. There was no way she'd admit to being intimidated by some sickly invalid, no matter how penetrating her stare.

Jade lightly smiled, though she threw in a small cough to make sure her voice came out just the right amount of scratchy. "Jade West. I happen to be Beck's girlfriend." Shrugging, she ran her gaze over Hayley, like the brunette was lacking (which she was). "Not that it matters, but who are you?"

"I happen to be replacing you as Beck's girlfriend," Hayley snidely responded, though she became annoyed when Jade started to hoarsely laugh at her declaration.

Cat giggled loudly, too, followed by Tori almost falling from her chair in laughter. Beck and the other boys were smirking in amusement, though Robbie was trying hard not to laugh out loud too.

"We'll see about that," Jade coughed out, "How about another singing competition right now? I win, and you admit my friends and I are the better singers, and you and your friend will have to babysit a couple of people I know."

"And what do I get **when** I win?" Hayley confidently asked back, crossing her arms superiorly.

"**If** you win," Jade said, eyes flashing with an unknown emotion, "I'll break up with Beck then he'll be fair game."

Hayley smirked. "Fine, I accept."

"However," Jade added, holding up a finger. "I've been told your father owns this joint, so we'll have the audience decide who wins." Her shoulders lightly shrugged. "Unless you're scared you're no match for me?"

The brunette watched with vicious eyes as Jade had a 'coughing fit', her confidence boosting even further up, if possible. "I accept the terms," she smugly said.

"Awesome," Jade muttered, blinking slowly as if she was 'tired'. "I'll be nice and let you two go first."

Hayley stood with Tara by her side. "Enjoy us," the former said, sending a smirk towards Jade.

Jade rolled her eyes, though she took the seat closest to Beck, who wrapped an arm around her waist. "Enjoy some monkey fur," she shot back, acting delusional due to fever.

Hayley informed the DJ what was happening, so he made the appropriate announcements, which got the crowd going again.

While the first notes to _Hate Me, Love Me_ by Ginger Fox began, Jade paid special attention to their performance, though they were amateur at best.

Beck pressed a kiss to Jade's temple, knowing he shouldn't bother her while she's in the process of doling out her evil schemes. Her entire concentration was focused on her victim(s). He couldn't help but be impressed all over again by his girl. And he had nothing to worry about. Although she'd gambled their relationship, he had every confidence Jade would come out on top, like always.

When Hayley and Tara finished their song, they were met with a moderate level of applause again, but the two weren't worried. Their competition was sick, her voice too hoarse to be any good. It was an easy win, like when they went up against the redhead and Latina.

"Alright, that was Hayley Ferguson and Tara Ganz once again," the DJ stated, though his enthusiasm had gone down since earlier. "Next up, we have Jade West!"

The crowd gave confused claps as Jade 'stumbled' onto the stage. Her friends, however, clapped and cheered like she'd already won.

"What would you like to sing tonight, Jade?" the DJ asked kindly, though unconfidently.

Jade cleared her throat loudly, making sure to do it into the microphone for added effect. "I'll sing _Circus_ by Britney Spears," she requested.

"Are you sure?" the DJ asked, laughing nervously. "It's a pretty up-beat song. I mean-"

"-Just play it, please," Jade interrupted, raising a brow at him like he was stupid.

Without further argument, the DJ started spinning the track.

As the beat seduced the audience, Jade started to lightly bounce where she stood. When the first string of notes came out, she grabbed the microphone on the stand and sang:

"_There's only two types of people in the world_

_The ones that entertain, and the ones that observe_

_Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kinda girl_

_Don't like the backseat, gotta be first (oh, oh)_

_I'm like the ringleader_

_I call the shots (call the shots)_

_I'm like a firecracker_

_I make it hot (make it hot)_

_When I put on a show"_

While she sang the first couple of lines, Jade began wiping her make-up from her face, slowly moving where she stood in a seductive manner that no one but Beck could tell, considering her bulky coat.

On the last couple of lines, make-up cleared and revealing her flawless complexion, Jade began stripping the coat from her curvy frame, eliciting a few catcalls from the male audience and wild cheers from Tori and Cat, who were both snickering at how stunned Hayley and Tara appeared.

"_I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins (hah, hah, hah)_

_Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break (hah, hah, hah)_

_I'm like a performer, the dance-floor is my stage (hah, hah, hah)_

_Better be ready, hope that ya feel the same (hah, hah, hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance-floor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)"_

By this point in her performance, Jade had flung the coat towards the audience who continued to whistle and cheer her on, especially Beck and their friends. Dancing to the beat, she grinned smugly at Hayley and Tara, who were stewing hotly in their seats.

Sending an impish wave at the two girls, Jade spun away to continue dancing up and down the catwalk-like stage, her moves edgy and seductive, like the song. The microphone was clasped loosely in her hand, the grip comfortable and familiar. She was in her element, and she loved it!

"_There's only two types of guys out there,_

_Ones that can hang with me, and ones that are scared_

_So baby I hope that you came prepared_

_I run a tight ship, so beware_

_I'm like a ring leader, I call the shots._

_I'm like a fire cracker,_

_I make it hot when I put on a show._

_Let's go..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Let me see what you can do..(ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_I'm running this._

_Yeah, like what..?_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance-floor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_All the eyes on me in the center of the ring_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_When I crack that whip, everybody gonna trip_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah)_

_Don't stand there watching me, follow me_

_Show me what you can do_

_Everybody let go, we can make a dance-floor_

_Just like a circus (ah, ah, ahaha-hah, ha, ha, ha, ha, ho, ho, ho)"_

As she finished the last line of her song, Jade locked eyes with Beck, a brilliant smile on her face. He returned the smile with one of his own grins. Standing, he clapped the loudest and whistled the shrillest for her performance. There were several calls for an encore, and Jade laughed, feeling exhilarated, an emotion she only felt after giving an amazing show.

She didn't need a trophy to tell her who won- she just needed to collect the prize.

Cat and Tori jumped onto the stage, both girls flinging their arms around Jade, who laughed at their antics but wrapped her arms around them too. Andre and Robbie came up to congratulate Jade, while Beck waited his turn close behind.

"You were amazing as always, babe," Beck said, grinning like an idiot but not caring. "That was hot by the way."

Jade snuggled into his embrace. "I thought you might like it," she chuckled, laying her chin on his chest to gaze up at him. "I just won a couple of babysitters for Jeremy and Trina, too."

He furrowed his brows, confused. "What does Trina-"

He was cut off when she shook her head. "Trust me, babe, you don't wanna know."

The DJ was only too happy to hand Jade her trophy, while Hayley and Tara sulkily walked up to her and her group of friends. They had their purses, proving they didn't want to stay at Karaoke Dokie any longer to further their humiliation.

Jade smirked. "Are you two ready to meet your charges?"

* * *

_**+++ West Household**_

_**With the Gang**_

Jade opened the door, letting Hayley and Tara inside. She'd explained how Trina had showed up at her house to Tori, who was more than embarrassed about what her sister had done.

"Okay, these are your charges," the Goth announced, gesturing to Jeremy, who innocently sat in a dining room chair the furthest away from Trina, who was tied up and sleeping on the table. How that happened, no one wanted to know. "Be sure to give Jeremy his medicine on time, and that he goes to sleep within the next half an hour.

"As for Trina, here, you'll have to flush her bloody gums with salt water every four hours. But, I'd be careful if I were you." Jade smirked at Hayley and Tara, who both looked disgusted by what they had to do. "She bites, leaving bloody gum marks on your arms. Oh, and you'll have to explain to her why her ice cream is all melted.

"You'll also be watching Beatles, my rabbit, and Zane, Beck's Rottweiler puppy. Make sure they don't make any messes and be sure to feed them. Good luck!"

With that, Jade shot her brother a look that clearly said, _They're all yours, kiddo_ before closing the front door behind her. Through the thick wood, she could hear Hayley and Tara asking if Trina was still alive or was just sleeping, but Jeremy responded by screaming bloody murder at the two girls. Running footsteps were heard, then the two bimbos shouting in alarm and fear.

_Good_, Jade thought. _That'll teach that bimbo not to flirt with __**my**__ boyfriend!_

Satisfied, she made her way back to her friends, who were crowded around Beck's truck, Andre's car, and Jade's vehicle.

"I'm sorry again about Trina, Jade," Tori said sheepishly. "I had no idea she would just show up at your house like this."

Jade smirked in amusement. "No problem, Vega," she replied, waving the matter away. "The way I see things, it all worked out. Besides, now you don't have to take care of Trina this weekend."

Tori laughed, finding that to be blessedly true.

"Well, guys, the night is still pretty young," Robbie said, fixing his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "What should we do?"

Beck wrapped an arm around Jade, pulling her close to him. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm taking Jade out on a **real** date," he stated, amused when Jade snapped her attention onto him. "I kind of hoped that we could do that tonight, but yeah." He rubbed his free hand on the back of his neck. "It didn't exactly go the way I had wanted but, now, things have worked out for the better."

"Aw," Tori and Cat swooned, both giggling while Jade playfully glared at them.

"Let's go before the mood is broken," the Goth told her boyfriend, who chuckled but complied with her wishes. They waved good-bye to their friends before hopping into Beck's truck and driving away.

Jade leaned into Beck's side, her hand loosely holding one of his. "Tell me you love me," she quietly requested.

"Magic word," was the instant response, though Beck leaned down to lay a kiss on her forehead.

"Please?" she replied in her sweetest tone.

He smiled. "I love you."

"Okay," she said, happily appeased. "So, where are we going for our date?"

Beck chuckled, pulling her a little tighter against him. "It's a secret, but I'm sure you'll love it."

Jade hummed contentedly, not exactly caring about where he took her, as long as they were together. Finally, they were having some alone time and she couldn't be happier than in this moment.

* * *

+++ **The End** +++

_**Until next time!**_

_**Thank you for reading! Please leave me a review with your thoughts, good or bad- it would be much appreciated! :3 By the way, how did you guys like possessive!Jade? ;)**_

_**Writer and Bookworm**__- I'm sorry I won't be able to do "Jade Gets Crushed" after this chapter- believe me, I really want to! However, since I tend to change the plot of the story, I need to go in order before I mess something up along the way. I hope you remain an avid reader and continue to review! ~_

_**Next Chapter: 'The Wood (EXTRA)'**_

_**Later: 'Cheating Hearts'**_

_**Then: 'Locked Up Aboard'**_


	8. The Wood EXTRA

= POSITIVE JADE = : THE WOOD (**extra**)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Victorious, nor any of the actors/actresses who portray them. I also not own any songs used throughout fic**

_~Sorry about the long wait! I had final exams to take care of and a lot of holiday shopping to finish. Thanks to __**MusicIsMyPassion**__ – they made me realize my epic fail today :P Enjoy the chapter!~_

**Pairing**: Jade/Beck, Jade/Tori friendship, Beck/Andre friendship, Trina/Robbie fighting

**CHAPTER SUMMARY**: _A casting crew is at Hollywood Arts High School, where they hold auditions for a few teens to star in their new reality series, "The Wood," and they choose Beck, Jade, Andre, and Tori. The friends soon find out what 'reality TV' actually means, and start to stage fake fights that soon get out of hand._

_ Meanwhile, Trina and Robbie are working for Festus in the Grub Truck since they didn't get cast for "The Wood."  
_

* * *

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**Hallway**_

When Tori walked around the corner near the soda machines, she smiled at her older sister, whom appeared ready to strangle the inanimate object in front of her. "Hey Trina," she greeted.

Trina turned around at the sound of her name. "Tori," she said, instead of returning the greeting, "Do you want a soda?"

"Uh, not really."

"Well, too bad," the older Vega replied, gesturing impatiently with her hand towards the soda machine. "I want one, so give me some money."

With a resigned sigh, Tori rummaged through her bag until she found the appropriate change. "Fine, but get me one, too, then."

Trina rolled her eyes but complied. "Yeah, whatever."

In that moment, Robbie, Sinjin, and Beck were slowly creeping around the corner where Tori and Trina wouldn't see the trio. The latter wasn't sure how he got pulled into this, but he was; there was no point in arguing. Besides, he was a little intrigued to see what the nerds were up to.

"Okay, now watch," Robbie eagerly said, mainly to Beck since Sinjin was busy piloting the yellow Astro Craft. "This little guy is gonna scare Trina and Tori!"

Beck watched with slight interest as the flying object approached the sisters, his hand lightly clutching his bag's strap.

"Now fire!" Robbie directed, pointing like a general about to deal the finishing blow to an enemy.

"Right Captain," Sinjin replied, a creepy grin on his face. With that, he pushed a couple of buttons that 'shot' laser beams at Tori and Trina, who both looked annoyed.

Jade came into view as the pair of Latinas glared at the yellow Craft-thing. With a fluent motion, she grabbed onto Tori's binder and smacked the annoyance out of the air and onto the hard tiled ground.

"Here you go," Jade said, handing Tori her binder back like she hadn't just used the item like a weapon. Turning to look at the boys, she raised a brow in a mock-questioning way. "I hope you don't mind picking up your toy."

Sinjin shoved the controller into Robbie's chest, his pale blue eyes locked on his crush. "Hi Jade," he greeted in his wistful voice. "I don't mind picking it up since it's _you_." His expression clearly said he was waiting to be patted on the head like a puppy.

"I mind," the curly haired nerd protested, an incredulous look on his face. "You didn't have to break my Astro Craft!"

"It was attacking us," Tori mockingly said, grinning.

Trina scoffed, "Yeah, and it was stupid."

Trying to hold in a laugh, Beck wrapped an arm around his girlfriend. Leaning down, he pressed a kiss to her lips before walking with everyone towards the main hallway.

"Hey, look," Trina said, pointing at Lane, who was walking and talking with a few people, cameramen following them. "They're filming something." Without saying another word, she took off to get in front of the camera, thus blocking their shot of other HA students.

An irritated cameraman cut the shot. "She's in the way," he commented, looking at his bosses for guidance.

"Hey Lane," Tori greeted, walking up to the student counselor along with the others.

"What's going on?" Beck asked, curious.

Lane smiled at his favorite group of kids. "I'm showing Kyle and Mick-" he pointed to each man as he said his name, "-Hollywood Arts' students. They're producers for a new reality TV show."

Tori grinned in excitement. "Oh neat," she said, "What's the show called?"

"_The Wood_," Kyle answered, smiling while playing with his phone.

Mick added, "We're holding auditions today after school."

"You guys should come," Kyle cut in, now looking down at the device in his hand. "We gotta go. Lane? Can you show us outside so we can get a shot of the students there?"

"Of course," the student counselor replied.

Trina tried to get in front of Kyle and Mick, her hand raised like she was in class. "I'll see you guys after school! You can count on me auditioning."

While the older Vega sister tried to get on camera once more, Tori and the others walked away to discuss the upcoming audition.

"So, are you guys planning on auditioning?" Tori asked, her excitement bubbling to the surface at the prospect of being on television.

"Nah, I don't think so," Beck answered. "I want to be an actor that's taken seriously, not someone who made his career by being on a reality show."

Robbie answered, "Well, me and Rex are going. How about you, Jade?" Although said Goth had destroyed his Astro Craft, he seemed to be over the loss with the news of possibly becoming famous.

Jade snuggled closer to her boyfriend, an indifferent look on her face. "I don't see why not," she answered, shrugging. "It's a great way to meet people also in the business."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Beck demanded to know, frowning at Jade.

She looked up, confused. "What? I'm just saying this is an opportunity to meet other producers and possible directors who can further our careers," she replied in a lightly defensive voice. "What were you thinking about?"

"You know what," he hotly said, instead of answering her, "I think I will audition. You might decide to flirt with other guys that you _meet_."

During the couple's little argument, Tori frowned thoughtfully. "Hey, speaking of people asking _what's-that-supposed-to-mean_, where is Cat?"

"Let's just say you shouldn't feed her Buffalo Nuggets," Robbie stated, nodding sagely.

"Aw, so she's sick?"

The curly haired teen shook his head. "Nah, she's down at Karaoke Dokie, stuffing her cute little face with Nuggets." He smiled at the thought of how adorable Cat must look doing exactly that.

Not knowing what else to say, the Latina slowly nodded like she understood.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**After School- Black Box Theater**_

Tori took a seat on the chair offered for _The Wood_ auditions. She chuckled lightly as she wiggled her hips until she was sitting perfectly in front of the camera recording her performance.

"Hey, I'm Tori Vega," she introduced, waving at the camera. "Girl," she added, pointing at herself.

Mick stated, "Yeah, we can tell."

"This is an informal interview," Kyle added, wanting Tori to relax since she seemed a bit nervous if her constant grin was any indication. "Just relax and we'll ask you a couple of questions, okay?"

"Sounds great," the Latina replied, her shoulders slumping just the tiniest bit.

Kyle grinned slyly, the perfect question coming to mind. "Okay, Tori, what's the worst thing you've ever done to a friend?"

Her smile dropped for a second but then a sheepish grin curved her lips back up. "Oh, well, the worst thing I did to a friend would be that I sprayed her and her _current_ boyfriend with hot cheese." Rubbing the back of her neck, she added, "See, he was my ex-boyfriend and I actually kissed him in front of her."

"Wow, that's mean," Mick chuckled.

Tori waved a hand. "No, no, it's okay. She punched me in the face and now we're friends again!" To add emphasis, she smiled hugely.

Kyle tapped the intern, Katie, on the shoulder to get her attention. "Put a star next to her name."

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Andre's Audition**_

"Tell us something you love," Kyle requested, smiling at Andre while playing with his phone. How he did that, only someone who was constantly on his phone could tell you.

"Easy –Music," Andre answered, shrugging.

"Now, something you hate," Mick asked.

Andre's instant response was, "Brussel sprouts."

"Okay," Kyle said, holding up a finger and ignoring his phone. "How would you feel about a great song about brussel sprouts?" He grinned, knowing the teen was caught.

Said teen sputtered, eyes widening. "Well, you see –It really should depend on- I think I would-" he cut himself off, asking, "Can I go to the bathroom?"

Kyle tapped Katie on the shoulder again, and she wrote something down on the clipboard.

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Robbie's Audition**_

After Andre made his escape, it was Robbie's and Rex's turn to take the 'hot' seat.

Robbie smiled at the camera, Rex sitting on his lap. "Okay, well, I'm Robbie," he introduced.

"Nope!" Kyle exclaimed immediately, shaking his head.

Just as fast as he'd sat down, the curly haired teen stood and bowed. "Thank you for your time," he said in a grateful tone.

Rex couldn't help but add, "Jerks!"

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Trina's Audition**_

Although Robbie's interview hadn't lasted long, Kyle and Mick couldn't get rid of Trina Vega when they saw she was about to sit down. Having already dealt with the young woman throughout the whole day, the producers didn't want to see her again.

Unfortunately, Trina was hard-headed when it came to these types of things, so she didn't leave at all.

"Now, picture me on a horse with a hat," she said, smiling in excitement at having the spotlight entirely on her. "Oh, I'm the one wearing the hat, not the horse." A sudden confused frown overtook her face. "Do they even make hats for horses?"

Shaking her head of the ridiculous question, she continued, "Anyway, the point is I looked totally fabou!"

"Next!" Kyle and Mick called out, finally finding a break in her story.

Trina gasped in outrage but stood to stomp away.

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Beck's Audition**_

"-So, that's when I figured out that acting isn't about _acting_, it's about letting the feelings inside of you come out-" Beck was saying before being rudely interrupted by Katie, the intern.

"-Do you have a girlfriend?!" she yelled out loud, leaning eagerly forward in her seat.

The Canadian-born teen looked at her like she was crazy.

"Katie," Kyle protested, an incredulous expression aimed at the brunette.

In a highly defensive tone, Katie replied, "What? I think that's a valid question that everyone would like to know." Shooting a flirty look at Beck, she demanded, "Well? Do you have a girlfriend or not?!"

On the side, Jade frowned darkly at the intern. Really, what were with bold brunettes flirting with her boyfriend? First that Hayley-chick from the karaoke club, now this Katie-girl?

_Well, someone is gonna get fired_, she thought with a glare.

Back in his seat, Beck frowned deeply. "Yeah, I have a girlfriend."

"Dang it!" Katie exclaimed, throwing a mini-tantrum in her seat with the clipboard.

_**+++ Black Box Theater:**_

_**Jade's Audition**_

Jade fixed her hair absently, waiting for her interview to begin. From behind the producers, she could see Beck and the others watching her, no doubt wondering what kind of question she would be asked.

"Alright, Jade," Mick began, smirking at the Gothic teen. "What do you hate?"

"Girls who hit on my boyfriend," she immediately stated, glaring meaningfully at Katie, who huffed indignantly.

From his spot, Beck smirked in amusement.

Kyle and Mick also chuckled, liking Jade's attitude already. "Okay," the former said, "What else?"

Beginning to lightly tap her fingers against her thigh, she answered, "Tuna fish, the word 'panties', cilantro, rainbows, ducks… Man, I **hate** ducks. Cramps, string cheese, wet doorknobs, bras that hook in the front, the color yellow…"

Kyle tapped Katie on the shoulder, and the intern didn't even bother looking up and put a star next to Jade's name.

"… Carpeting..." the Goth continued, oblivious to what was going on around her. "Guys who bite their lower lip while dancing… Parades…"

_**+++ Asphalt Café:**_

_**The Next Day**_

Somehow Trina ended up at their table, though the regular gang assumed it was because Cat was absent once more.

The older Vega shoved her arm under Beck's nose, who had the misfortune of sitting next to her. "Beck, smell my arm. It's not perfume or anything- it's my natural scent!"

Beck lightly but firmly grabbed her wrist and brought the arm away from his face. He gave Tori a look that clearly said, _Really?_ in that sarcastic way only him and Jade could pull off with a single glance.

In defense, the Latina snapped, "I have to live with her."

It was in that moment Lane appeared, along with Kyle, one of the producers they'd met the other day.

Lane greeted, "Hey guys. I have wonderful news for you."

Kyle took it from there, his fingers fiddling with his phone once more. "Tori Vega, Jade West, Beck Oliver and Andre Harris," he announced, grinning at the four mentioned teens. "We've chosen you four to be featured on _The Wood_!"

"What?" Trina exclaimed in outrage, abruptly standing. "What about me?!"

The tall producer looked at the teen. "No," he answered firmly. "You reek of desperation."

In a teasing voice, Tori stated, "That's her natural scent."

Too upset and outraged to come up with a retort, Trina huffed before leaving her sister and the rest of the group of friends. She needed some comfort food to get over this shocking development; a tamale! Yeah, that would fix all her emotional distress.

_**+++ Asphalt Café:**_

_**With Trina and Robbie**_

"Give me the tamale," Trina screeched at Robbie, who continued to protest and tug on the small plastic container that contained the wanted food item. "I need it! Hand it over, four-eyes!"

Robbie yelled back, "No way! I paid for it, so it's mine."

As the two continued to argue and cause a scene in front of the Grub Truck, Festus became agitated, so grabbed a broom to try to break them apart.

"Hey!" Festus shouted, trying to get their attention. "Stop that- stop that right now!"

Of course, because the broom got tangled between Robbie's and Trina's bodies, he was unceremoniously pulled from the opening of his food truck and onto the hard ground.

Lane appeared in an instant, yelling for the teens to stop fighting and help him assist Festus to the nurse's office. Under extreme protest, Trina and Robbie helped while, at the same time, trying to argue their case to the student counselor.

"Stop it, you two," Lane finally exclaimed, holding a hand up in a stop-position, "After we get Festus to the nurse, my office immediately. Understood?"

"Yes, Lane," the two grumbled at the same time in a sulky tone.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**The Next Day- With Andre (and Jade)**_

"Hey, Snow White," Andre greeted the Goth, smiling at her as he opened his locker. "What are you up to?"

Jade closed her transparent locker, which was placed near Andre's. "Did you know that Robbie and Trina are now working at the Grub Truck?" she asked, amused. Shifting from one foot to the other, she leaned back against the cool metal to watch what her friend was doing.

Chuckling, he showed her the few bills of money he got out. "Why do you think Beck and I are ordering pizza?"

"Awesome," she replied, smiling. "How much do I owe?"

He shook his head, holding up a hand in protest. "No way, Snow White. Just let me and Beck pay for it, okay? Besides, it might just be the three of us anyway."

Lightly, she pushed his arm in a playful manner. "All the more reason why I should help pay for my share. Come on, how much?"

Andre shook his head negatively. "No way- stop asking. Let's just go find Beck." Starting to walk back to where he'd left his friend, he knew Jade would have no choice but to follow. He smirked in amusement when he heard her release a frustrated groan but her footsteps preceded her.

He was surprised when she lightly grabbed onto his wrist to make him stop walking.

"Come on, Andre, just tell me," Jade said, in a mock-irritated tone. "You know you wanna tell me, so just do it!" The way her ice-blue orbs sparkled with suppressed laughter was enough to tell the male teen she was being playful but still serious.

To be honest, Andre had never seen this side of Jade before, but he liked it. Sure, Beck was his best friend, but that didn't mean Andre spent alone time with Jade. Yes, they were friends but Beck had always been possessive and didn't trust many guys around his girl.

Vaguely, Andre did wonder what it would be like to spend an entire afternoon alone with the Goth.

Instead, he shook his head mentally to clear his thoughts before he said something he would regret later. "Not happening, Snow White," he stated with a mock-stern expression aimed at his friend. "You just gotta deal with _never_ knowing. It's my secret and I'm not sharing." With a final amused smirk, he started walking away again.

Jade rolled her eyes but suddenly stopped when her friend did, almost smashing her nose against his back. As it were, she had to rest her hands against his shoulders to keep from bouncing off his person. "Why did you-?"

"-Stop trying to stab me!" Robbie's voice exclaimed, catching the Goth's attention. "Just drop the giant fork now!"

"No!" Trina shouted back, and the two came into view in that moment. Jade and Andre watched with wide eyes as the two fought. "You started this –I'm finishing it!"

"**You're** the one who stabbed me in the hand first!"

"Well, you didn't have to poke me back!"

Robbie screeched in defense, "Beck told me to!"

As the two continued to fight and struggle against the other, Andre protectively held Jade to his side, not wanting her to get mixed up in a potentially dangerous situation. The last thing he needed was for her to get unwanted holes in unneeded places. Which equaled a hospital bill. Yeah, that wasn't something they should have to deal with.

When the curly haired teen and older Vega sister disappeared while still fighting over the giant utensil, Andre and Jade were able to breathe a little easier.

Still lightly leaning against him, Jade asked, "What the chizz do you think is wrong with those two? Should we tell someone?"

"Nah, I think it would be safer if we pretend nothing happened," he replied. "Now, come on, we better get back to Beck before he thinks something happened."

With an amused smirk, she said, "But something did." She looked up at Andre, her smirk widening. "We just saw Robbie and Trina try to kill each other." The way her eyes sparkled was proof of her suppressed laughter.

Andre couldn't help but laugh out loud, fully agreeing with her. Yes, while those two could be crazy and semi-annoying, those two going for each other's throats was hilarious.

_**+++ Vega Household:**_

_**The Next Day- After School**_

"Man, Cat's been gone for a few days now," Tori commented, pouring pink lemonade into four plastic cups for her and her friends. "I hope she's okay. By now, she must have consumed hundreds of Buffalo Nuggets."

Jade nodded, though she didn't appear too concerned for her redheaded best friend, "She texted me this morning and during lunch- nothing to really tell. It's just Cat being Cat."

The Latina hummed, "Well, that's good to hear, I guess."

"Uh-huh."

Grabbing two cups each, Tori handed her extra to Andre. "Your lemonade, sir."

"Thanks," he said, looking curiously at the cup. "Hey, so, why is it pink?"

Tori answered like it was obvious, "Because it's _pink_ lemonade."

"I've never seen any pink lemons," Beck commented, having taken his cup from his girlfriend. Jade took a seat next to him on the orange couch and was sipping the tartly sweet beverage, watching Tori to see how she would respond to the guys' observations.

The brunette seemed to find the guys more amusing than anything, so said, "There are no pink lemons."

"So, what makes it pink?" Andre asked, smirking behind his cup in a rather devious way.

Tori seemed to take the question seriously, her nose scrunching in thought. "Well, you see- The lemons- They just… Shut up!" she finally said in frustration, throwing her hands up in surrender.

"Okay, okay," Andre soothed, placing his cup down on the table with a grin. "Let's just watch the video."

"Good idea," the Latina sighed, starting to set up the DVD player.

It was that moment Trina walked into the house through the back glass door. Looking tired and irritated, the older Vega sibling lumbered passed the group of four without a word.

"Hey Trina," Tori greeted, smiling, "You want to watch _The Wood_ with us? The producers were nice enough to give us a sneak peek of the show." The excitement was easily heard in her voice, and her older sister didn't seem to appreciate it.

"No," she snapped back, stomping up the stairs. "They didn't pick me, so why would I want to watch that lame show?"

Tori just shook her head, continuing to set up the disk and player. Grabbing the remote, she sat down next to Andre and pushed _play_. Practically hopping in her seat, her chocolate gaze eagerly took in the beginning credits.

"So far, so good," Andre commented, his hands rubbing together in excitement.

_"Beck and Jade have been dating for almost three years now," the disembodied voice of the narrator said, showing a short segment on said couple. The two were smiling at each other and kissing, Jade's arms wrapped around Beck's neck._

"You look great, babe," Beck said, smiling at the shot the producers managed to capture without their knowing.

"You, too," Jade said back, also smiling. "They caught our best angles."

_"But," the voice continued, stopping the couple from continuing their comments. The next short segment appeared, showing Jade walking away from an obviously jealous Beck. "Could Jade be getting tired of the __**same old thing**__?"_

Tori sat forward in her seat, eyes wide. "Oh my God," she said, slight panic beginning to appear on her face. The producers couldn't have caught the two fighting, right? They wouldn't make such a big deal about that, would they? It wasn't like they were broken up!

Beck also sat forward, his cup of pink lemonade being placed on the table with a heavier-than-needed thump. The worried frown on his handsome features was enough to say he was thinking the same thing as Tori.

_The next scene to play out was Andre and Jade walking together. The two in question remembered it was the day they saw Robbie and Trina trying to kill each other, but the producers made it seem like the two were sneaking around._

_ It didn't help that they caught Jade 'reaching' out to grab onto Andre's wrist, like she was trying to make him not leave her._

_ "Come on, Andre, just tell me," Jade said, her tone coming out way more playful than it should have, now that everyone could hear it. "You know you wanna tell me, so just do it!" Somehow the camera caught how sweetly pleading she'd been, like when she says 'please' for Beck._

"Oh God," Andre murmured from his seat, his arms no longer casually draped along the back of the couch. Instead, it was clasped in his lap, hoping this would end soon.

Beck, on the other hand, looked about ready to murder someone. His chocolate gaze shot to Andre, his supposed-best friend, glaring at the other boy.

Tori and Jade exchanged glances, both looking worried about the outcome. The Latina knew the Goth loved her boyfriend, so she could only blame the producers about the trouble they were causing.

_Andre wrapped an arm around Jade, but the fight between Robbie and Trina was completely cut out. From the looks of things, the two were embracing before they had to once-again hide their little 'secret'._

_ "Should we tell someone?" Jade asked from her position against the other teen._

_ "Nah, I think it would be safer if we pretend nothing happened," he replied. "Now, come on, we better get back to Beck before he thinks something happened."_

_ The way Jade smirked was a little too sexy for comfort. "But something did." The way she looked up at Andre could almost be described as loving, not amused like how it actually was._

It was with that expression that the film cut itself off, though the damage had been done.

Meekly from her seat, Jade's ice-blue eyes darted between Beck and Andre, the latter looking like he had swallowed a bug. How could she possibly explain **this** to her boyfriend? It was bad enough the producers had found out about Beck's jealousy issues, but to do **that** to her conversation with Andre? Oh God.

Gripping her cup in two hands, the Goth could do nothing but pray for the best.

"Wow," Tori said in a strained voice, "This is such a good show."

Beck slowly turned his head to look in Andre's direction, his facial features clearly saying he was going to commit homicide, if not mass murder.

Andre gulped, dread filling his chest. Oh God.

_**+++ Vega Household:**_

_**A Few Minutes Later**_

"Somebody call the police before he kills me!" Andre shouted, his legs pumping as quickly as he could make them, considering Beck was chasing him around the lower level of the Vegas' house. Thankfully, the furniture had been pretty much upended due to the boys' need to strangle or run away from the other, so there was more space to maneuver.

From the sidelines, Tori and Jade could only watch and try to stop Beck from attacking their other friend, but it seemed like a hopeless cause. The Canadian-born boy was determined to commit homicide, it would appear.

"Beck, knock it off!" Jade exclaimed, her hands waving in her panic and agitation.

Ignoring her, he continued chasing his supposed-best friend around the house, entering the kitchen and zooming out again to make another circuit around the living room and piano.

Tori screamed, "Come on, guys! This isn't going to solve anything!"

Andre yelped when Beck made a grab for his hoodie, his speed increasing from the sheer fear and adrenaline. "Oh God, someone tell my grandma I love her!"

Getting fed up with this situation, Jade pounced on her boyfriend when he was close enough. Not seeing that coming, he was unprepared to deal with a teenage girl pinning him to the ground by sitting on his legs and holding his arms down with her knees.

"Andre, Tori, help me!" she called out, struggling to hold down Beck, who was stronger than she.

After a few minutes of grunting, loud protests, and cursing too dirty for even seasoned sailors, Beck was left on his stomach, with Jade holding down his shoulders; Andre sitting on his lower back, and Tori using all of her weight to hold down his legs.

It was all very comical when you looked at the finished picture the four made, but Beck was still foaming at the mouth in anger. However, he seemed resigned too.

Jade sighed, her jet locks slightly messy from the struggle. "Babe, you have to chill," she said, leaning off his shoulders slowly, cautiously. "Are you ready to talk about this?"

Beck sighed, forcing his body to relax under the combined weight of his friends on him. Now that his head was a little clear, he was able to think straighter. "Yeah," he answered, resigned, "You guys can let me up now."

"And you're not gonna kill me?" Andre demanded, reluctant to give in so easily.

The other boy snorted, rolling his eyes. "Don't be so dramatic."

One by one, the three stood and got off of Beck, who climbed to his feet while fixing his clothes and hair back into place. Looking presentable once more, he dragged Jade into his arms with a possessive hold and breathed in her soothing scent.

Jade was only too happy to wrap her arms snugly around his lean waist, her head resting against his chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"Okay," she began, "This was all just a misunderstanding. Andre and I don't feel that way for each other. Right, Andre?" She looked at said boy to add emphasis.

Andre immediately nodded, making sure to stay a few steps away from Beck. "Yeah, of course. I would never do that to a friend. You know that, Beck."

Beck sighed again. He did know that. "I know. I just went a little crazy, but you know how I get when it comes to other guys and Jade." He gave Andre an apologetic smile, holding his hand out to shake. "Sorry about chasing you and threatening to kill you."

"Yeah, let's just never do that again," the other replied, smiling at having his best friend back with his sanity intact.

"Agreed."

Although happy the two had made up, Tori frowned as she glanced at the blank television. "What I wanna know is how they managed to create such a scene between Jade and Andre."

"They cut some film together," Jade answered, also frowning at the square box of wires and glass. "Andre and I were talking about how Robbie and Trina were trying to kill each other. Those two came out of nowhere and we didn't want to get caught up in their battle over a giant fork."

"Oh, I remember that day," Beck commented, mentally nodding in understanding. Yep, he specifically recalled advising the curly haired nerd to poke the older Vega sibling back.

"Well, I say we go talk to those producers," Andre said in outrage. "I wanna hear it from them that they approved this."

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**Black Box Theater**_

"Yeah, we approved it," Kyle and Mick said, the former looking at his phone once more while the latter smiled at them like they hadn't done anything wrong.

Andre gave them a dry look. "So, let me get this straight," he said, shoving his hands into his pockets. "I almost _died_ because you **made** it look like there was something going on between me and Jade?"

Beck snorted softly. "I wouldn't have gone so far as to _kill_ you."

Ignoring him, Jade commented, "But, you said this was _reality_ TV."

"Reality TV is so boring," Kyle stated, smiling at the group of teens. "We need to spice things up so that people will want to watch our show. Just think of this as- as-" He snapped his fingers, as if that would help the word he was searching for appear.

"Improv?" Beck helpfully supplied, getting the gist of what was being asked of them now.

Mick grinned. "Yes, exactly like Improv!"

"So, you want us to treat this entire thing like an acting exercise?" Tori asked just to clarify.

Kyle nodded. "Yeah, that would be perfect." He looked between Andre and Beck. "But, next time, guys, call us before you break out into another fight, okay? That would've been perfect for the cameras."

Andre grinned, sending Beck a sly glance. "We could just reenact the scene again for you?" he suggested.

Beck grinned back, pulling his arm away from around Jade.

Kyle and Mick eagerly called the camera crew over, both eager to watch the boys' fight again. However, they also made sure Jade and Tori were out of the way so they wouldn't get accidently get hurt.

"And action!" the taller producer shouted, eyes wide and eager to not miss anything.

Beck and Andre almost flew at each other, both giving impressive battle cries. Thanks to their lessons in stage-fighting, their performance was believable and almost caused some winces from the girls. All in all, the camera soaked up their act like a sponge in water.

_**+++ Hollywood Arts High:**_

_**With Tori and Jade**_

"We have got to come up with something to beat Andre and Beck's performance," Tori commented to her Gothic friend. The two girls were walking the halls of HA, hoping for inspiration to hit them, but their luck wasn't looking too good at the moment.

Jade suddenly stopped, her ice-blue eyes lighting up with an idea. "I got it!"

Tori looked at her curiously. "What? What did you think of?"

"My dad's boss owns a junkyard," Jade started to explain, her tone becoming more eager the more she spoke, "This whole 'reality TV show' is mostly about Improv, right? How about we trash the janitor's 'car' because he got us in trouble for something?"

Trina popped up out of nowhere, startling the two younger girls. "That sounds like a great idea!" the older Vega sister squealed, clapping excitedly. "When do you wanna do this? I want to make sure the camera gets my best sides." She waved her hands, eyes rolling in amusement. "Oh, who are we kidding? I have no bad side."

Ignoring her, Tori looked back at Jade. "Aw, but the janitor gave us those cute chocolate mops for Valentine's Day. Do we really have to?"

Dryly, the Goth explained, "I can ask my dad's boss to leave a car from the junkyard in the school's parking lot. We're gonna trash that one. Okay?"

The Latina brightened in relief. "Oh, that's a great plan! Let's do it!"

Trina broke in again, this time with a confused look on her face. "Chocolate mops?" she asked, nose wrinkling. "What chocolate mops? He didn't give me one."

Jade and Tori exchanged smug glances. "Ha ha," they taunted the older girl before walking away to put their plan into action. There was no way they were going to let Beck and Andre have the spotlight!

_**+++The Next Day:**_

_**HA Parking Lot**_

"Okay, so it says that the car was left around here," Jade read from her pear-phone, dark sunglasses perched on her nose.

Tori glanced around while Jade put her phone away for safe-keeping. "Oh," the Latina exclaimed excitedly, pointing, "This must be it!"

The two girls walked over to the rusty and run-down car that was in sore need of a new paint job, examining it.

"Sinjin!" Jade called, after getting a good look at the junkyard vehicle. When the wheat-blonde haired boy appeared, carrying and dressed like he was ready to golf, she leaned away from him when she noticed he was _sniffing_ her.

Rolling her eyes, she held out a hand. "Give me the 5 Iron," she politely said, and accepted the golf club Sinjin handed her. "What's your poison, Vega?"

Tori scrunched her nose, chocolate eyes hidden by her own pair of sunglasses. "Ah, I guess the pitching wedge," she replied, standing to accept the offered golf club.

Lightly swinging the club to get used to the weight, the Goth looked at Sinjin, who faithfully waited for the next order. "Could you go get the filming crew?" she asked, smiling prettily to get faster results.

"S-Sure, Jade!" Sinjin happily complied, beginning to run off. "Anything for you!"

Tori rubbed her hands together gleefully. "This is gonna be great! We're totally going to show up Andre and Beck with this," she said, the excitement clear in her tone.

Jade laughed lightly. "Oh, there wasn't any doubt we'd beat them," she said.

Within a few more moments, Sinjin came running back. "They're on their way," he panted out.

"Perfect," Jade said, gesturing for Tori to follow her. "Let's get ready for their arrival."

Just as the two teens got into position to begin trashing the car, Robbie and Trina came out of nowhere. They were screaming and yelling at each other, both obviously upset because of something that occurred at the Grub Truck again.

Before Jade or Tori could protest, the golf clubs were snatched out of their hands. Stunned, they couldn't help but notice when Mick and Kyle, along with the crew, Beck and Andre, came into view with the cameras rolling.

"Well, this is what happens when you get us into trouble!" Trina screamed, smashing the pitching wedge into the car with all her might. Red faced, she started whacking the car repeatedly. Obviously, she still blamed Robbie for having to work at the Grub Truck.

Robbie, angry and frustrated with Trina as well, also began taking it out on the poor car too. Quite frankly, if not the car, they would be using the clubs as swords, like Gladiators, and battling it out until one of them was declared the victor.

As they continued to smash and destroy the car, Tori moved to try to stop them, but stopped when Jade placed a hand on her shoulder.

"We were wrong," the Goth hissed quietly into her ear. "That's not the junkyard car. If you don't want to get into trouble, don't try to stop them."

Tori whispered back, "How do you know? It _looks_ like it belongs in the dump."

Vaguely, Jade waved her hands towards another car in the lot. When the Latina turned to look, she "Ooh"d in realization and nodded. Yeah, that second car _definitely_ looked like it just came from the junkyard. It was amazing they hadn't noticed it sooner.

"_What are you doing to my car?!_" Festus's voice shouted, causing everyone to freeze in shock.

Festus and Lane came into view to see the damage done by Robbie and Trina. The school counselor gaped at the two. "What are you guys doing to Festus's car?" he incredulously asked.

Trina scoffed, "This isn't Festus's car. It's a junkyard one! I should know, Jade and Tori planned this with me for _The Wood_."

When Lane shot a glare at the two mentioned girls, they held their hands up defensively.

"I don't know what she's talking about, Lane," Jade innocently stated, "Tori and I were going to destroy _that_ car." Tilting her head, she motioned to the real car that was meant to be destroyed.

"What?!" Trina squawked, mouth falling open.

For his part, all Robbie could do was sputter indignantly.

Lane sighed, rubbing his temples. "Since Jade and Tori weren't the ones who destroyed Festus's car, Trina Vega and Robbie Shapiro – You guys are in **big** trouble! Not only did you injure Festus, but you have now damaged his vehicle."

Not done giving out punishments, he turned to face Mick and Kyle. "Take your reality TV show and go somewhere else!" he ordered, "If you guys weren't here, this wouldn't have happened. I want you and your crew off my campus!"

Although the producers protested, one glare from Lane had them retreating with their tails between their legs.

Beck wrapped an arm around Jade, kissing her lightly on the temple. "Well, at least you and Tori didn't get into trouble," he murmured quietly.

Jade nodded in agreement, snuggling into his side. "Good thing Trina and Robbie came along," she added.

The couple's attention was caught when Festus started shouting, "What am I going to do now?! How am I going to get home?!"

Lane glared disapprovingly at Trina and Robbie. "Don't worry, Festus, I'll figure something out for you," he ominously answered.

Trina and Robbie gulped in dread.

_**+++After School:**_

_**With Robbie, Trina, and Festus**_

"I want you two to sing for me!" Festus loudly declared from his seat in the wheelbarrow Lane had provided for his 'ride' home.

Trina and Robbie groaned, miserable. "Why?" the former whined. She'd rather work in the Grub Truck rather than doing this form of humiliation Lane called a punishment.

Festus answered in a haughty tone, "My car had, at least, a radio."

Sighing, the two began singing _Forever Baby_, but stopped when Festus ordered, "In Spanish!"

Gritting their teeth, they did as they were told, "_Pon tu cuerpo cerca del mio, en el tiempo perdámonos, yo soy tuyo y tu eres mio, por siempre baby, yo no se que vamos a hacer, nunca te dejare, eres para mi y yo para ti, por siempre baby_."

When would their torture end?

_**+++Good-bye Season One+++**_

_~Next chapter_: "**Cheating Hearts**"


End file.
